Well Needed Vacation
by shadowriter318
Summary: Random thoughts began to run through his mind at once like a wild fire. But one thought was on Sasuke’s mind mostly. ‘Whoever did this to her...Will pay' SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno
1. The News

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina later

Summary: All still genin Teams 7, 8, 10, and Guy all are sent to go on a vacation. But what do you do when the vacation, isn't really a vacation?

"Words spoken"

'Words thought or already said words in thought'

This takes place right after the finding of Tsunadae and right before the tea country arc. Just try and imagine this little story in between there.

(a/n: I don't use san, chan, kun, sama, teme, dobe, aa, baachan, or any of those. I do use sensei ,Hn, and Hokage though. Just a heads up.)

Chapter 1: The news

Team seven was at their normal meeting place. The bridge. It was just like any other day. The sharingan wielder Sasuke had come to the bridge first and was leaning against the railing, face expressionless and just waiting patiently for the day to get started. The perfect chakra controlling Sakura had come next, as usual, and continuously tried to start up a conversation with the love of her life.

"Hey Sasuke, nice day isn't it?!"

And as always he replied with a half hearted one worded respond, signaling he wasn't in the mood for conversation, which he never was.

"Hn."

Then a little while later the ramen loving knuckleheaded ninja Naruto had shown and he tried to start a conversation with Sakura, who he liked, who was still trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Hey Sakura! It's a great day today isn't it?!"

"Naruto I'm trying to talk to Sasuke!"

Then Naruto would make a comment about Sasuke which Sakura would get extremely mad at.

"What are you trying to talk to that arrogant jerk for?! It's not like you can have a decent conversation with the guy! He never wants to do anything except stand there and try to look cool! "

"NARUTO!!!!!!!"

Then Sakura and Naruto started to argue about one thing to the next while Sasuke was now waiting annoyed for the always late sensei of theirs, copy ninja Kakashi, who was always hours late for the time he, himself had arranged. And he would come extremely late with an excuse, which normally was very lame and worn like, 'I got lost on the path of life.' But today the excuse was real and the turn point for the day.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, but the Fifth wanted to tell us about a special mission she has in store for everyone."

"Yeah right Kakashi sensei! Why should we believe you after all this time?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well then I guess you don't want to go on a special mission with the rest of them." Kakashi shrugged.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, who's everyone? Do you mean the four of us?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke eyed Kakashi from the corner of his eye, curious too.

"No. There will be other squads on the mission with us."

"Why?" Sasuke asked finally getting involved in the conversation.

"Well if you all would come with me to the Hokage's office then we can finally get into the details of the mission." Kakashi started walking in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

"All right! Let's get this mission started!!!" Naruto shouted eagerly awaiting the apparently really important mission. He started to sprint in Kakashi's direction.  
"Yeah let's go!" Sakura agreed starting to walk along with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hn." Sasuke followed also, who was starting to wonder why there more than at least one squad on a mission. What could the mission possibly be?

On the way to the tower Kakashi was already diving into the pages of his Make out paradise book, blushing every now and then. Naruto was off in his own rant about he couldn't wait to start a mission like this.

"If there's more than one team on this mission then it's gotta be something really important right! I mean why else would she go through all this for some dumb little D-ranked mission. I hope it's at least one where I can test out all my ninja skills."

"Yeah I'm so tired how they usually give us the push over assignments! What about you Sasuke?"

Sakura looked over to him, but he had his hands shoved in his pockets, and shrugged to whatever his teammates were talking about.

"Is that all you can say to us you big show off?!" Naruto was starting to steam.

Sasuke briefly glanced over to him before saying "Idiot," loud and clear for Naruto to hear.

"You wanna repeat that again?!" Naruto demanded rising his sleeve indicating he was in the mood for some fighting business. But Sasuke just glanced at him shortly before replying "Idiot," again, not caring if Naruto was trying to intimidate him.

"Why you! You big Jerk!!!!!" Naruto was ready to have a war started when Sakura interjected.

"Naruto just leave Sasuke alone!" Sakura was ready to have a match herself. She glanced over at Naruto warningly.

"B-b-but Sakura it was Sasuke who kept calling me idiot!" Naruto tried to explain.

"Well you started by calling him a show off and then a jerk!" Sakura pointed out.

"She's right loser." Sasuke said still looking ahead.

Naruto turned his head away muttering to himself. He wasn't looking to try and get on Sakura's bad side and having a nice lump on the top of his head. He crossed his arms over his chest and said "So what do you think the mission is Sakura? I mean have you even heard of something like this before?" Naruto said suddenly as if the whole argument before never happened.

"Hmmmm I don't know Naruto. I haven't heard of anything like this before either." Sakura said putting a finger on her chin thought. "But you're definitely right. It's gotta be real important for at least more than our team to go."

"Hey Kakashi sensei," Naruto called out putting his arms behind his head, "Do you know ANYTHING about this mission?"

Kakashi finally looked up from his book. "All I know is that the Fifth said it was a very important mission for our squad and also a few other squads. That's all she told me." Kakashi responded putting his face right back into the pages.

"Do you know what any of the squads were?" Naruto asked wanting to know desperately about this really important mission.

"He just said he didn't know anything else Naruto, just wait till we get there." Sakura said starting to get a little annoyed at all of Naruto's questions.

"Yeah besides Naruto we're here." Kakashi said putting his book safely back into his pack.

"All right! Let's go guys!" Naruto ran straight through the doors. Kakashi followed, but not anywhere near the speed Naruto was going.

Sasuke was in arms reach of the door, and just about to go in.

Sakura was behind ready to get inside to, when she suddenly frowned and snapped her head around. She turned around and took a few steps in the opposite direction of the tower. She glanced around and had her hand in her pouch ready to pull out a kunai if needed.

Sasuke noticed her actions and walked up behind her. "What is it?" He asked.

"I…thought I felt someone watching me. When I turned around I felt more chakra than before." She glanced around nervously.

Sasuke walked up in front of her and looked around. He glanced around all the trees there and then turned back to make sure there was nothing by the tower.

He looked back at her over his shoulder. "Whatever was there…isn't there anymore." He said.

"Okay." She said relieved. She had a smile shining back on her face. "Thanks Sasuke. I was getting a little worried."

"Hn. Whatever."

Sakura walked back toward the tower and went through the doors. Sasuke glanced back at the trees before he followed her quickly close behind.

Naruto was running down the hall unaware of Kakashi's constant "Slow downs!" He was ready to start his mission right that second.

He turned and burst right into the Hokage's office. "All right I'm here! So what's the…." He glanced around wide eyed. When he heard there would be more than one squad he had no idea they meant this many.

Off in one corner was team 8 with the dog lover Kiba and the Hyuga heiress Hinata playing with Akamaru, the bug master Shino off observing a bug on the window sill, and the top Genjutsu user Kurenai talking with the trench knife user Asuma.

So with Asuma there also was team 10. The body expander Choji was eating his favorite flavor of potato chips. The shadow user Shikamaru was leaning against the wall, and by the looks of that he was snoozing. And the soul switcher Ino was observing some flowers growing by the windowsill.

Just then Kakashi entered the room. Who would start to yell but Taijutsu loving Guy announcing "So Kakashi and his team are on this mission to! Now is my time to show my rival just what I've got!" Guy said giving his nice guy pose.

"Hm? Oh Guy you say something?"

Guy started wailing "AHHHHHHH you always act so COOOLLLLL!!!!" Kakashi sweat dropped.

Guy started talking to his prized pupil "Ah young Lee always remember to treasure you're precious youth with each of you're precious comrades!"

The young Guy look-alike saluted "Of course Guy sensei!"

Off to the side the weapons mistress Tenten was spinning a kunai around on her index finger tossing it into the air every few minutes. And next to her was the Hyuga genius Neji, who had his arms crossed over his chest and had an annoyed expression on his face, probably from the long, and loud wait. Or from his sensei and 'rival' going off on another of their youth talks, that he heard way too much.

Soon after Sakura walked in with Sasuke following.

Tsunadae was waiting at her desk with Shizune standing behind her holding Tonton close.

"All right, everybody listen up!" Tsunadae ordered. The room grew instantly silent, and Shikamaru woke up.

"You all have been brought here for a 'special mission' correct?" Tsunadae said smirking. Most of everyone nodded. Some just glanced up like Neji Sasuke, and Shino.

"You betcha! So what's the mission? Huh huh?" Naruto said craving to get going. With this many people it's gotta be HUGE.

"All right then, the mission is…" Everybody's ears perked up.

"TO GO ON A VACATION!"

this is my first fan fic, and im trying to go along with it as I write. Im gonna try and make it as romancy and in character as I can the NaruHina might be a little strange but im new with this

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Real Purpose

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto

Chapter Two: The real purpose

Most of the genin in the room had their eyes wide in amazement. The Hokage…. was giving them all a vacation. Even Neji and Sasuke were a little surprised but they didn't really show it. Their eyes just widened barely. And the Jonin in the room were a little surprised to.

"Really Lord Hokage, a vacation? What's the occasion?" Kurenai asked, not at all sure about this 'vacation.'

"You don't need an occasion to give some of the young ninja in the village a vacation. I believe they deserve it." Tsunadae declared.

"Woohoooo! A vacation! Isn't that great Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement in Kiba's hood. Hinata giggled and petted on top Akamaru's head.

"Who exactly is going on this little trip?" Asuma asked. Tsunadae glanced over to him.

"Teams seven, eight, ten, and team Guy are all going."

"So that mean's that us sensei's are also going?" Guy asked.

"Why of course you all are. I don't trust these genin THAT much to be left alone on a vacation." Tsunadae said jokingly.

"Is this vacation an option?" Neji asked.

"No it isn't. In fact I'm making it officially your mission to go on this vacation!" Tsunadae decided.

"AW come on Neji!" Tenten exclaimed, elbowing him in the arm. "I'm sure that you want a break as much as the rest of us!"

"When do we leave?" Kakashi asked.

"You leave at sunrise tomorrow. I will be there to see you all off at the gates. And don't be late… Kakashi that means you too. If you're a minute late then they're leaving without you."

"Understood."

"How long are we gonna be gone for?!" Naruto asked hoping for an extremely long vacation.

"Two months at the least. I will be sending a ninja over a day before you actually have to leave."

"TWO MONTHS!!!!" Some of the genin shouted. A vacation (if you were ever lucky enough to get one) was at least a week long. So the idea of at least a two month vacation, outside Konoha for no reason was really quite unbelievable.

"Well what are you all still waiting around for?! Get home and start packing!" Tsunadae shooed them out of her office. "Except the Jonin, you four wait behind! I need go over some things about the vacation that are important to know. "

The eleven genin and one chunin who muttered "troublesome" all left the room with either a very eager look, like Naruto or very careless look on their face, like Neji.

When all the young shinobi left the room Shizune went out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

"Where is she going?" Kurenai wondered.

"To make sure none of those kids hear this."  
"Is it really that important? I mean if it's about a vacation…?" Asuma asked.

"Yes. I need to tell you all the real reason was we had this little 'vacation'".

"I knew there was a different reason." Kurenai muttered.

"You were right. You see I didn't tell any of your students the real reason because I didn't want to worry them. If you all feel it's necessary to tell them then be my guest. But the real reason is because…" She wondered how to tell them.

"What is it Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard from a very reliable source that someone from sound village, maybe even Orochimaru, is after some of your students. It could be one of them or all of them. My source wasn't able to get that much information. All I know was that they targeted each of your squads. So just to be safe I'm taking all of them out of the village and into a different and isolated location. So I need you to keep an eye after all of your students, very carefully. I hear the enemy ninja are quite skilled and very stealth. Just so I know from you four what talents do each of you're students possess?" Tsunadae finished. "Kakashi you first."

"On my squad I have Naruto Uzumaki, who has the Nine Tailed Fox inside of him. I also have Sasuke Uchiha, who is the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, with the Sharingan. And last I have Sakura Haruno, who has perfect control over her chakra, in any form, and the smartest kunoichi I've ever seen."

"All right, next Kurenai."

"In my team I have Hinata Hyuga, an heiress from the main branch of the Hyuga clan. I also have Kiba Inuzuka, with his nin-dog Akamaru. He and Akamaru can heighten their senses through chakra, and can communicate to each other while tracking and surviving in the wilderness making them a powerful duo. And I have Shino Aburamae, from the Aburamae clan, who has a lot of dangerous and powerful insects at this disposal." Kurenai finished.

"O.k. now Asuma, your team?"

"I have on my team, Shikamaru Nara who just graduated to Chunin, and has an I.Q. of over two hundred. I also have Choji Akimichi, from the Akimichi clan who can extend his body parts to help him do human boulder jutsu, which is very destructible against opponents. And then I have Ino, who is very advanced at mind altering jutsu, and graduated as top kunoichi in her class." Asuma finished.

"Very good, and last Guy." Tsunadae looked over to the 'Prideful Green Beast.'

"AH at last I can tell you about my awesome team!" Giving his nice guy pose. "Well first and foremost I have young Rock Lee, who has a complete mastery over his awesome Taijutsu, and can also open five of the eight inner gates!" His teeth gave off that shine. "Then of course there is young Neji Hyuga who is from the Hyuga clan. And even though he is from the side branch he is incredibly powerful with his Byakugan and Gentle Fist Taijutsu! And last but of course not least there's young Tenten who is a master of weapons! She never misses her mark!" Guy gave thumbs up, meaning he was finished.

"All right then." Tsunadae started. "It seems each of your students has a great talent which could mean any of them are what these sound Ninja are looking for. So don't pay any less attention to any of them. You don't know which one of them they're after so be on your guard. When you get to the houses, east to the land of waterfall, you should b safe. But keep your eyes sharp for anything. From what I've heard they have a time limit. You should get to this land by the fourth day of travel. Now they shouldn't even know you're going there, so you should all be decently safe. By the time you get there the enemy ninja should have already been here and hopefully captured. If not they wouldn't have enough time to get to you on the paths. But then again I'm not 100 sure. So remember to stay on guard at all times! Here is the coordinates to the land, and the houses you are all traveling too." She handed each of them one of the green scrolls. "And here are the paths you must all take in order to travel safely. There are only two so you should split it up. Two teams go one way, and two teams go the other way. Team Kakashi and Team Guy will take this route." She handed Guy and Kakashi each a blue scroll. "Team Asuma and Team Kurenai will take this route." She handed each of them a red scroll. "You should all meet up on the fourth day at these four houses. And remember I will send a ninja to you all to tell you when the time is safe for all of you to return. I wish you and each of you're students luck and safety on this mission. And remember if you wish to tell them the truth about this mission then that is your choice." Tsunadae finished.

"It might be better for them if they didn't know." Kakashi suggested.

"Yes. If they knew the real purpose they would get incredibly nervous and stressed." Kurenai agreed.

"And then the teamwork might be reduced to every man for themselves." Asuma decided.

"So then it's settled!" Guy declared. "We don't tell any of them the real purpose!"

"Well at the very least we should warn them that there may be some stray ninja along the way. So they can at least be a little on guard. And not be completely worried that the ninja are after THEM. Just maybe some ninja running around." Kurenai suggested.

"That's a good idea. I agree." Asuma stated.

"Me two." Kakashi agreed.

"I also agree!" Guy said giving a nice little thumbs up.

"O.K. now that that's said and done. I believe you have much packing to do. Go on and good luck."

The four Jonins bowed there heads and left in their known for poof.

Shizune entered when she heard their departure.

"Do you think they'll be alright Tsunadae?" Shizune asked.

"I think they'll be just fine." Tsunadae said going back to some intense paperwork. And of course having a little Sake on the side. Tonton oinked in agreement.

"I hope they will." Shizune said looking down at Tonton in her arms.

Little did either of them know of the sound ninja in the Hokage's window, listening in on every word, and hiding his chakra ever so masterfully even the Hokage couldn't detect him. He smirked as he pushed his glasses up past his nose.

There's chapter 2! And Tsunadae was supposed to have just arrived and not know that much about the genin and chunin. And I hope I didn't make Guy too….

Guy. . And if Tsunadae seemed a little ooc sry! Just imagine she was drinkin sake!

DID U LIKE IT? REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Getting Started

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Three: Getting Started

Sakura walked down to the Konoha gates, her pack was stuffed she would need for a good while. She yawned a bit and stretched her arms above her head. In Konoha this time of year, was REAL early.

She was a bit excited though. She would be able to see Sasuke for at least two whole months straight. She was incredibly joyful at that thought. The only bitterness that crossed her mind was the thought of Ino trying to make a move on Sasuke. That thought made her want to scream out in anger.

She started to think more and more about the vacation. How would they get there? What would the do when they got there? Would they get there all right? Will there be other ninja there?

Just when she was pondering these thoughts she jolted her head around towards the trees. That was it, she knew someone was in there watching. She pulled out a kunai and held it tight within her hand. "Who's there?" She called out.

No response.

"Stop these stupid pranks! I know you're there!"

She was getting tired of this. She needed to get going.

A flash of black behind the trees caught her eye. "Stop!" She yelled. She tossed down her bright pink pack and dashed into the woods after it.

She stopped in her tracks when she felt she had gone too far. She panted a little. She didn't get why these people kept following her. Suddenly realization dawned on her. These people that were watching her… She thought it was just some kids like konohamaru playing ninja or something. But what if it was some enemy ninja or someone like that? And plus no one even knew she was here. So if something happened to her…

She turned around to leave and started to sprint back to her backpack on the path she left it. She kept glancing around just to make sure no one was there. Actually she hadn't felt the presence the minute she walked into the forest.

She went back to her pack and picked it up. She started back on her walk calmly as if nothing just happened.

Too bad she didn't realize that the now chakra hiding presence was now watching closer than ever now.

Sakura came up to meet her team by the gates. The only problem was she had come too early. There was only one other person there. Sasuke. He was standing against the wall with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He had his black and blue pack strapped onto his back, and was staring off into nowhere. Sakura wanted to say something, anything, cause the silence was starting to get to her, and to be honest she was still a little spooked about the whole forest and follower incident.

"Even on vacation, you're the first one here, huh Sasuke?" Sakura asked, not really throwing in her optimism like when she usually talked to him.

Sasuke noticed this and turned his glance towards her. "Yeah."

She was surprised he answered. It wasn't that often he wanted to answer without saying whatever or his favorite, Hn. She decided not to talk to him anymore, at least not right now on this morning. She sat down on a bench nearby and sighed trying to recollect her thoughts about this follower. This was the second time she noticed, and the second time they got away. Now she was sure that this wasn't Konohamaru playing around. She would have at least caught him the second time. She started to worry a little. She turned towards the forest. 'What if he's watching me right now?' She decided not to tell anyone, about this. What would the other shinobi, especially Sasuke say if they found out some nobody ninja was following her, and she couldn't even scare them away? Sasuke already knew about it… somewhat. She would just have to avoid that topic.

"Sakura."

She turned around quickly, to see Sasuke standing nearby looking at her.

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

He glanced back into her eyes showing he didn't need to say what he was talking about. 'Is he worried?'

"Oh! Well…nothing really happened." A part of her wanted to tell him, it said that he was worried about her. Like at the tower, he believed her, and even checked for her. But the other part of her was saying, Sasuke never really cared about her before. Why the heck would he start now?

His eyes showed they didn't believe her. Sasuke didn't reply, instead just glared up at the forest. He was about to speak again, when he was interrupted by one VERY loud ninja.

"Heeeeyyyyyyyy Sakura!!!!" Naruto came jogging up to them. He stopped, and started to pant real hard from his village long run.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura responded, quietly, and her eyes downcast.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto asked, concern showing in his deep blue ocean eyes.

Sakura responded with a big smile and a "Nothing, just tired."

Naruto nodded in complete understanding. It was far too early to wake up at this time. He was real excited about the mission/vacation, but to wake up at SUNRISE for JUST a vacation?

Naruto looked over and he could see Sasuke at the opposite side of the gate. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was glaring over at them. Naruto was about too shout at him, for glaring at him for no reason, then he realized Sasuke wasn't glaring at him or Sakura, but he was glaring at the forest, above their heads.

'Why is he glaring up at the trees? What's there to look at?'

Suddenly a green flash appeared before their eyes.

"Greetings, Naruto, Sasuke, and…Sakura." Lee said her name with an almost loving voice. Lee had on a complete green backpack on his back, with orange straps, that looked ready to burst. He was about to continue but stopped though when he felt the glare he was receiving from Naruto. He turned around to get away from his intense glare but then found himself facing the even greater glare from Sasuke. The Uchiha had his arms crossed over his chest and now instead of focusing on the forest he was now completely focused on Lee, with a very ticked off and annoyed glare.

Before Lee could start asking, suddenly they all heard "Wow, Kakashi's students sure don't take after their teacher now do they?"

The three ninjas and the kunoichi turned and saw Kurenai and Asuma walking towards them, with Shikamaru and Hinata close behind. Kurenai had a scarlet backpack strapped over one of her shoulders, while Asuma had a black pack he had strapped on. Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets and a dark green duffel bag over his shoulder, that looked lightly packed. He yawned and muttered "Vacation…sunrise…troublesome."

Hinata had a velvet backpack on, while close behind Kurenai. She had her hands behind her back and stared softly and the beautiful sunrise.

"You got that right." Asuma said, lighting a cigarette in his hand. "They should have been here at least two hours later if they were really Kakashi's students."

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head, while Sasuke just exhaled saying that this was annoying. Sakura smiled a bit, and giggled to herself, trying not to cause attention by staying quiet.

Soon the two Jonins, one chunin, and six genin were waiting for the rest of the shinobi to join. Soon enough, Neji came up with his gray duffel slung over his shoulder, with Tenten by his side, carrying her dark green pack over her shoulders.

Lee greeted the both of them with "Why hello my fellow teammates! Ready for the traveling to arrive at our vacation?!" Lee asked.

"You bet Lee." Tenten answered completely ready for a missionless two months.

"You Neji?" She asked glancing over at Neji.

"I don't see the point to this." He answered honestly, and coolly.

"The point is you work real hard Neji! Everyone deserves a break!" Tenten tried to persuade him.

"Yes Neji! Every shinobi should get a chance at a break! But that does not mean that all they do is relax and never work!" Lee answered.

"Exactly!" Tenten agreed.

"Yeah Neji. Come on! I'm sure you've been dying to take a break by now!" Naruto yelled from a distance away.

Neji smirked.

Suddenly there was a yell.

"Geez Naruto, you're gonna wake up the whole village, if you keep yelling like a psycho!" Kiba yelled jokingly. Akamaru barked. Kiba had a worn Gray, duffel bag with Akamaru perched on top of it.

"Well you're not so perfect! You know you're yelling too!"

Kiba was now a lot closer. "Well you yelled at Neji who was about eight feet away. I yelled at you from twenty five feet away!" He responded. He looked over and saw his female teammate. "Hey Hinata!"

"Oh... h-hey Kiba. H-hey A-Akamaru." She stuttered while starting to pet Akamaru. Akamaru licked her nose, and she giggled.

"All right just one teammate to go. Now where's Shino?" Kiba started to look around.

"WOOOOO!" Everyone turned to see Guy jumping and swinging through the trees till he elegantly landed on the path.

"Just before I left I decided to get some last minute practice! I did 2,000 one fingered pushup, and jogged around the village backwards!"

"You are an amazing inspiration Guy-sensei!" Lee shouted giving off another salute.

"Why thank you Lee!" Guy said giving a thumbs up.

Tenten sweatdropped, and Neji closed his eyes trying to forget he was on the same team as the dynamic duo over there.

Suddenly Choji walked up to the group, with a bag of chips in hand munching down on them. When he finished that one he put it into a nearby garbage can, and pulled another one out of his light green backpack.

"Hey Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei," he greeted.

"Ready to go Choji?" Asuma asked.

"You bet!" He pointed to his backpack. "Half of it's full of my favorite flavor of chips!"

Asuma laughed. "Well at least you have _some _useful supplies in there."

Just then Shino walked up to the large group, with his large, dark blue pack slung on his shoulders.

"It's about time Shino!" Kiba yelled to him.

Shino didn't respond, except stared from behind his shades and put an arm into the air shortly for a greeting.

Then shortly after Ino came up to the group, with her hands clutching the straps of her dark purple backpack.

"Hey Choji, hey Shikamaru!" Ino greeted her teammates.

"Hey Ino." Choji responded, in between bites.

"Oh hey Ino." Shikamaru looked over to her.

"Whoa Shikamaru this is amazing. You actually had enough energy to get out of bed this early." Ino said jokingly.

Shikamaru grinned and looked away while muttering "Troublesome girl."

"Well glad to see you all here!" Tsunadae greeted them. Shizune was close behind with Tonton, and a smile on her face.

"Wait a minute…" Tsunadae looked around. She suddenly had a vein pop out. "KAKASHI!!!" she yelled out into the open.  
"Yes?" Kakashi answered walking up behind them.

"You're lucky Kakashi." Tsunadae glared. "Another second and I would have had you do filing work for me for the next two months."

"Guess I caught a lucky break." Kakashi shrugged.

Tsunadae inhaled deeply. "Well I'm glad you're all here. Now it's time to tell you all. The lot of you are going to split up. Two teams will take one route to this location. And the other two will take a different route." Tsunadae announced.

"Why? What's the point of that?" Ino asked.

"You don't think that it would be weird for sixteen people to be traveling at once, from the same village on one pathway?" Tsunadae answered.

Ino looked down embarrassed.

"So what are teams are going together?" Kiba asked.

"Team Kakashi and team Guy are going one way. Team Asuma and Kurenai are going the other. I already gave them their scrolls, so you should all be set!"

The two different teams took place in the direction of their path.

"I just need to say one more thing." All four squads looked at the Hokage. "You might run into some stray ninja along the way. I just want you all to be aware of that when you leave here. That means I want you all to be on guard. But don't worry; I'm sure your Jonin Sensei's will protect each of you. Good Luck, and safe travel!" The Hokage waved off to all of them.

The two groups set off in their directions, each of them full of eager, young, and excited shinobi.

"Do you think that they will make it all right?" Shizune asked.

"I hope so." Tsunadae answered, looking off into the woods, where all sixteen of the ninjas and kunoichi went.

"So when do we attack?" One of the few bloodthirsty sound shinobi asked.

"Very soon, at the right moment." The leader answered. "We don't want to have all the past work be done for nothing now do we? Soon the time will be right."

"You better be right… Kabuto" Another one of the manic ninja said. "But make it soon."

Kabuto smirked, "All in good time."

-sigh- that was a long one. SO what do u guys think? Interested? Not interested? Ooc? Not Ooc?

R&R please .


	4. Team Guy and Team Kakashi

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: What do you think? I don't own Naruto. Not now not ever

(a/n: Lee is all right from his match with Gaara. He is perfectly healthy. Sry if im changing a lot, its just easier 4 me.)

2 in 1 day? U guys cool with that?

Chapter Four: Team Guy and Team Kakashi

Kakashi and Guy were in front of the group. Guy was bringing up every single time he had beaten Kakashi, and how he beat him. Then Kakashi would always reply with a half interested remark and Guy would start bawling.

"You do know Kakashi that I'm still in the league by one of our rivalry." Guy said using all the pride he could.

Kakashi was of course reading his Make out Paradise. "Hm what was that Guy?"

"Grrrrr…. Kakashi, you may have beaten me in acting all cool and collected. But don't think that will stop our rivalry!"

"Hm?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

The two Jonin were talking normally about normal things, in a normal tone. But throughout the whole time, were keeping an eye out for anything, anywhere.

Neji and Tenten followed them, side by side. Tenten was chattering on and on about training and new techniques she thought would be useful in combat. Neji had his hands in his pockets while staring ahead, not saying a word, but listened to every word she said.

"I've been working on this one jutsu. I thought about if I was in a situation, surrounded by about fifty shinobi. It took me months, but I was able to make a brand new technique able to use in almost any battle scenario!"

Then behind those two were Naruto and Lee, who kept talking about their training. Lee was talking about all the methods he used in order to get stronger in his Taijutsu, and Naruto was listening intently wanting tips from this Taijutsu elite. Then Naruto started telling which ramen helped with energy and protein, to help him with his training. Lee would listen to this, willing to get any advice, especially from Naruto who defeated his Byakugan using rival Neji.

"Every day for a week I would do the exact same thing. One hundred pushes. If I could not do that then I would punish myself by doing one hundred leg squats! Then if I could do one hundred push ups for one week straight, then I would double it to two hundred push ups! And if I could not do that then I would do two hundred leg squats!"

"Whoa that's amazing. In my training I ate a lot of different Ramen every day before training started. I found that the Miso Ramen gives you a major energy boost! Then again the pork Ramen gives you a lot of strength from the protein. So basically I'm always boosted somehow for training. Believe it!"

Then last in the line, was Sakura next to Sasuke. These two stuck out of the group because they weren't talking. At all. Sakura wasn't trying to ask Sasuke questions about his training, or any techniques or tips Sasuke might have. She wasn't trying to start a conversation period. She just walked along looking down at the ground trying to clear her thoughts. She would glance up at the trees and look behind her every now and then.

Sasuke noticed her silence. It was hard for him not to notice after about a year of her annoying ramblings.

He thought he would be satisfied that she was being quiet for once. But something…wasn't right. He wasn't used to this kind of quietness from her. 'Something's…not right her'

He noticed her downcast glance, and then the occasional stare at the woods around her. He thought back to the day they were assigned to this 'vacation.'

She had said that she felt a presence by her. He checked it out himself. Why? He wasn't so sure. He looked around the woods, and he glanced back at the tower to make sure no one was there. And no one was.

Back then he wasn't sure if she had felt what she felt. But now, her acting like this, made him think different. It wasn't just a stupid little guess.

She was scared of something. Not just guessing or overreacting. The way she kept glancing around every three minutes, she knew that someone was out there. He just wasn't sure she knew who it was that was following her. Or maybe she thought about what Tsunadae said. _"You might run into some stray ninja along the way. I just want you all to be aware of that when you leave here. That means I want you all to be on guard."_ That could be it.

But one thing he did know was that Kakashi and Guy were watching over all of them. They would do anything to keep them all safe. He remembered Kakashi's words from the time they first met Zabuza. _"I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." _Kakashi would help her. He would help all of them.

And even if Kakashi couldn't do that, then he swore to himself that he would help protect her. She wouldn't have to worry anymore.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

Then he suddenly realized what he was thinking about. Why was he suddenly being so overprotective? Why should he be caring this much? These were questions he wasn't even sure he could answer. Still he should at least make sure she knows something.

"Sakura."

She turned towards him surprised that he actually spoke to her. No one else seemed to notice their discussion.

"You know that with Kakashi and Guy…" He wasn't quite sure how to say this "…nothing's gonna happen right?" He assured her.

Her eyes widened a bit. She tried to hold back a shocked look on her face. 'Sasuke…was…was he trying to comfort me?' She was so amazed by thinking this she almost forgot to answer. She smiled. A big, bright, and true smile. 'He told me that… just so it would cheer me up.' "Yeah I know Sasuke!" She reassured him, sealing it with a smile.

He nodded, knowing that she knew. If he had told her that he would protect her too, then everyone would think he had suddenly gone insane. But that didn't stop him from promising this into his own mind.

"Hey um, Sasuke?"

He turned to her. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you."

"Yeah." He turned away from her and looked straight ahead. Like he never said a word.

She giggled at his answer, and his actions. She was glad that he told her that. Now she was pretty calm. With her friends, going to a vacation, and even Sasuke trying to help her out of a gloomy mood, she perked up instantly. Maybe everything would be all right.

Suddenly Kakashi stopped. Guy stopped with him, causing the whole group to stop. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah what happened Guy-sensei?" Tenten asked.

Kakashi glanced at Guy, who nodded toward him. Kakashi glanced around the entire forest before responding to Naruto's question.

"We're not alone."

Sorry if this one's shorter. I'll try and make the next one longer k. wasn't sure how to make the SasuSaku but I'm satisfied with this. Ill do more of that and a way better NejiTen. Please tell me if they're Ooc.

R&R


	5. Team Kurenai and Team Asuma

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

This may seem like there's some KibaHina but it's not. Just a friendship thing: )

Chapter Five: Team Kurenai and Team Asuma 

Just like Team Kakashi and Team Guy the two Jonin were in the front. Kurenai and Asuma were walking side by side, and chattering on and on about their teams and their progress. Secretly they were also watching out for any dangerous ninja.

"Hinata has been doing a lot better. Every day after practice she has been working on this new technique all by herself. She really impresses me."

"Well talking about the kunoichi, Ino has been trying to do this new technique in a similarity to one of her most used jutsus. It's a really nice trick she thought up." He said while taking a puff of his cigarette.

"You see anything?" She whispered.

"No nothing so far."

"Good."

Behind them team ten were all walking together chattering happily among themselves. Choji wasn't even involved in Ino's and Shikamaru's conversation, but was instead chewing on an apple he had found on a nearby tree.

Ino was attempting to at least get a word out of the young ninja, but he wasn't that willing to respond. He had no problem with listening that was true. But the engagement into a long boring and annoying conversation was pretty much the opposite of what he wanted to do. Which was sitting down and watching the clouds breeze by at a nice, easy, and calm pace.

"So what are you gonna do on vacation Shikamaru?" Ino wanted to know.

Shikamaru was lazily gazing up at the cotton balls in the sky, with his hands in his pockets.

"Shikamaru!"

"Uh-What is it Ino?" Asked a startled Shikamaru.

"I asked what you're gonna do when we get this vacation started!"

"I'm gonna do, what you're supposed to do on a vacation. Nothing."

"Ohhh, but Shikamaru, you know vacations are also meant to be fun right?"

"Exactly, and what's more fun than doing nothing at all?"

"Something!"

He sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere with her stubborn attitude.

She sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere with his stubborn attitude.

But on each of them was a grin at these never ending gestures.

Behind team ten was team eight. Shino was on the end, with his hands in his pockets looking straight ahead. You couldn't tell what his expression was since he had the glasses over his eyes, and the collar of his shirt covering most of his face. He seemed to be relaxed. At least from what you could tell that is.

Beside Shino, was his teammate Kiba, who was chatting with Hinata, who was holding Akamaru. She was stroking the top of his head while she responded to Kiba.

"So now me and Akamaru have been trying to use our jutsus in different ways. You know, just in case something weird happened, we'll be ready!"

"Y-yes. I've b-been working on a n-new kind of jutsu too."

"Really? I don't see you do anything new on the training grounds?"

"W-well I go there at n-night. S-so no one will see me, when I mess up." She confessed.

"Hinata everyone messes up! Even Kurenai-sensei does! And you know I do too!"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Kiba."

"No problem Hinata! You just got to be more confident with yourself!" He paused to think for a moment. "So… you want to tell me about this new technique?"

"Y-you'll see it when it's complete Kiba. Don't worry; I promise you'll see it eventually." Akamaru barked in pleasure.

"I'm sure it'll be a great technique Hinata!"

"I hope so…" 'I hope Naruto thinks so too…'

"Come on Hinata! Remember, more confidence!"

She giggled, and Akamaru licked her nose.

Asuma looked up ahead and saw the trees around the area start to get darker. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at. Then he knew what he saw were vines. Piles and piles of vines. They were covering every tree, and almost every inch of the ground. He thought of just jumping through the trees. But since the trees were pretty much as covered so there was no point. Also Tsunadae had advised them not to. It might bring attention to them from ninja good or bad.

"All right!" Asuma called. "We're gonna be getting a little deeper into the woods o.k.! So there'll be roots and vines on the ground! Watch where you step!"

They continued the walk through the woods, careful to avoid any of the many vines that lurked the dark grounds.

Kurenai was questioning Asuma.

"Are we sure there's no other way to get through this path?" She whispered quiet enough for none of the others to hear.

"I don't want to take the chance of running into some missing-nin by taking a different path. Besides the Hokage herself made us take this route. I don't think she'd give us exact directions without the best intentions." He whispered back.

She nodded, agreeing with him. But still, there was this deep dark feeling inside. Something they couldn't shake off. They were sure the Hokage would have told them something like this.

Was this really the right path?

"Hey Asuma Sensei…?" Ino asked.

"What is it Ino?"

"Why are we taking this path? There's gotta be a clearer route right?"

"I agree with Ino." Shikamaru added in. "Why do we have to take this troublesome path?"

Asuma had to think quickly.

"Well…"

"You do want to get there fast don't you?" Kurenai quickly said. "This is the fastest path to get there."

"Oh O.K." Ino said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

They trudged through the thick vines. Asuma had gotten out a kunai and was slashing against each of them. Kurenai joined in after the first few minutes of Asuma slashing alone.

"I don't remember Tsunadae saying anything about vines." Kurenai muttered.

"Yeah me neither. You would think that's worth mentioning." He muttered back.

"Do you know where we turn next?"

"I'm not sure. Let's not take any chances, look at the scroll."

Kurenai nodded and reached into her back pack to get the scroll. She gasped.

"It's not there!" She hissed.

"What? What'd you do with it?"

"It might've fallen out along the path."

"Well it's not that big a deal I guess. I still have mine." He pulled out his scroll from his pocket.

"That must be why she gave us two. She must have known about the vines, so she thought ahead if this ever happened." Kurenai thought.

"That explains it." Asuma agreed.

He took out the scroll and eyed over carefully. "O.K. so according to this we take a right up here and then keep going. We'll stop on this path…" He pointed at the map "… later tonight for camp."

"Will the vines still be there?"

"Unfortunately these vines go off for another few miles. It'll be a while before we're out of them."

"All right then. Let's keep moving."

They continued on their path, with the genin and chunin close behind trying to maneuver out of the vines unharmed.

Kabuto took a look at their scroll. "So… that's where they're heading." Kabuto smirked. "Perfect." He glanced back at one of his fellow shinobi. "Nice jutsu of yours." He praised another member of the squad.

"So when do we attack?" Asked one of the dark shinobi practically begging for some action.

"Like I said…" Kabuto looked over to the eight hidden leaf shinobi, "…all in good time."

They disappeared without a sound.

I know these chapters have been short and boring, but I hope that I am able to make the next few chapters at least somewhat interesting. Thanks to all who are still reading this –if that's any- .


	6. They're Gone

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto T-T  
Chapter Six: They're Gone

"W-what do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked.

"What does it sound like?" Kakashi glanced. "Keep your eyes open."

Kakashi pulled out a single kunai and held it out front, ready for an attack.

Many of the others followed the pattern.

Guy and Lee simply went into the same tai-jutsu stance, ready to fight.

Tenten reached pack into her pouch, ready to pull out any weapon, for any problem.

Naruto got his hands into his shadow clone hand sign, ready to summon some if needed.

Sakura stood, her eyes wide, and her hand halfway through the kunai pouch. She seemed to be shocked on the spot. If you looked closely you could see her figure tense and shaking.

Sasuke unconsciously stepped in front of Sakura. He whipped out a kunai, and glared into his surroundings, as if daring anything to try something.

And last Neji activated his Byakugan. He looked around at his surroundings.

"What do you see Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji closed his eyes, as if trying to concentrate on a spot.

"There….are more than one."

"Do you know how many Neji?" Guy asked.

"At least eight." Neji reopened his eyes. "I can't keep track though. They're running around at such a speed. I can't see them clearly, but I can tell where they're going. They are…running around in a giant circle."

"Are they near us?" Kakashi asked.

"Not yet, but…they're getting closer."

"What do we do Kakashi? Do we run, or do we stay and fight?" Guy asked.

Kakashi looked back over at the genin. He turned to Guy. "Let's get going. The sooner we get out of the woods, the less upper hand the enemy has. Let's go."

"What Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto exclaimed. "You want us to run? What about all the training we went through?"

"Now is not the time Naruto!" Kakashi shouted. "Let's go! Hurry!"

Kakashi jumped forward onto a nearby tree branch. The others followed. "Come on! There's not much time!"

They jumped tree to tree, as fast as their legs could carry. It was Kakashi in the lead, followed by Lee, then Naruto, and then Guy. And behind him was Sasuke, then Sakura, and then Neji and Tenten who were side by side.

Their pace seemed to increase greatly by the second. They were getting faster, and faster, and soon the speed was incredible for even a ninja.

Sasuke tried his best to watch Sakura from the corner of his eye. Especially at the speed they were going made it increasingly difficult. AT moments he slowed down a bit just so she could catch up.

Kakashi looked from behind. "Any sight of them Neji?" He shouted.

Neji still had the Byakugan activated before he replied, "I can't tell. With the rate we're going, and the speed they're going, it's hard for me to see them clearly."

"Do you at least know if they're near here?"

"They're a lot closer than they were before!"

"All right, come on we're almost out!"

It was true. The exit to the forest was clearly visible. Only another few more moments and…

Suddenly the pink from the corner of Sasuke's eyesight vanished. It disappeared in a seconds notice. He stopped so suddenly he nearly fell off the branch. He had to use chakra just to stay on the spot. "Sakura!"

The presence next to Neji also vanished. The moment he felt another presence come, both presences next to him were also gone. He was a second to late. "No! Tenten!"

Both of the kunoichi vanished. There wasn't a trace they had even been there. One moment they were right there running with them and then the next, they were gone.

Neji cursed himself. They were relying on him with his Byakugan, and he couldn't even see the shinobi coming for his own teammate.

Sasuke's teeth were clenched. His Sharingan had appeared on their own.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

As soon as the boys shouted out the names of their teammates the whole group stopped. Naruto looked around, and his eyes widened. "Where's Sakura?"

Neji and Sasuke didn't bother answering. They were looking around for any signs of where their teammates had gone.

Kakashi's eye widened in realization. "No." He whispered. He looked over to Guy. He seemed to have his eyebrows furrowed.

Sasuke didn't even have to turn to Neji. The two of them were somehow isolated from the next of the group. Of course Naruto and Lee were going off into hysterics, but they weren't thinking anything through.

"WE'VE GOTTA GET SAKURA BACK NOW!!!!!! WHO KNOWS WHATS HAPPENING TO HER?!"

"YES! TENTEN AND SAKURA ARE TWO PRECIOUS COMRADES! WE MUST DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO SAVE THEM!"

"Calm down guys we'll find them. But we have to think this through." Kakashi reasoned. But Naruto and Lee didn't stop the yelling and arguing there.

Sasuke couldn't take this anymore. Right now his idiotic teammates were just sitting there yelling, while his stupid sensei's were trying to reason with them, when he should have sent them out to look for his captured comrade. They were just wasting time, when at any moment the enemy could do anything they wanted to her.

They could imprison her, or injure her, or… He couldn't think about any of that now. He had to get her back. And he knew by the Hyuga's uneasiness that he had to find his teammate as well.

Sasuke didn't even have to look in his direction, "Which way?"

Neji knew what he was talking about. "East. Let's go."

Sasuke glanced back. Before either of their senseis had time to look up from the two screaming ninja, they dashed out with all the possible speed they could muster.

------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- --------------------------------- ------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Sakura couldn't tell what was happening.

She remembered running through the woods, desperate to get out of that nightmarish forest.

When the exit was in sight suddenly someone or something had flashed by and took her before she could make a sound.

And at the moment she wished more than anything that she did. Right now she was being carried over some unknown ninja's shoulder, with his arm around her wait, going at such a speed she couldn't tell if she was still in the woods, going wherever this ninja wanted to take her.

Before she had been paralyzed by fear and then shock when this ninja swooped her off her own two feet.

But now she wasn't either.

She raised her elbow and jabbed it into his back.

He grunted, and stopped immediately. His arm over the young girl's waist let go, and at the sudden stop she skidded a few feet away. The grass underneath her cushioned her fall a bit, but she landed badly on her arm. She probably wouldn't be able to use her arm at the moment.

"Well…" The voice growled. He had on a black cloak that covered his upper body from the neck, all the way down to the knees, and a sound headband. His face had a mask similar to Kakashi's, except it covered his head up to eyes, and it covered his forehead. "…You have some fight in you huh?"

She stood shakily, pulling out a kunai with her good arm.

"Aww, you're shaking," He mocked

She tried to force her eyes to look fierce.

"I have no idea why they would want you." He admitted.

'They?' She thought. "Who's they?" She boldly asked.

"You'll know that when the time comes. But for now…" He pulled his arm from underneath the cloak and showed his hand. "…I advise you come peacefully."

His hand had had a black glove underneath. Each fingertip had a thick one inch metal point at the end.

"I never give up that easily." She retorted. If any of her teammates saw her just hopping back onto this unknown ninjas' back in defeat, they would think ten times less then what they think of her now. Her teammates aside, she herself couldn't just surrender without a fight.

"Well, I can't say I didn't warn you." He closed his eyes. And within a moments notice he flashed in front of her, and brutally shoved her against the nearest tree. He had on arm pushed into her stomach keeping her from moving her arms too. The other arm had the pointed glove against her throat. He taunted her.

"You know, I could just bring you there unconscious. With a scratch of this," He flexed his fingers for emphasis, "Well… Let's just say it wouldn't be very pleasant."

She gulped. Tears were barely showing on the rims of her eyes.

"All right. Now why don't you just come now, and-"

"Don't touch her." A venomous voice demanded.

The sound shinobi turned, then smirked underneath his mask. The young man that interrupted him was the Uchiha he had heard about. He had his Sharingan activated, and it even seemed to be glowing a little extra red than normal. Maybe from the increasing anger of the young man seeing his teammate shaking underneath the hands of the enemy. His two blood red eyes with two black tomoe in each were keeping a steady watch on this ninja. He was supposed to have protected her. Knowing that this enemy was threatening his teammate and making her scared and close to crying, only continued to boil his rage. He clenched his teeth.

"What will happen if I do?" He was aware of the power of the legendary Uchiha survivor. He wasn't looking for a fight, he wasn't stupid, but he did want to see what this girl meant to him.

"Let. Her. Go." He responded. His hands that were now fists were tightening, one still holding the kunai. He was in his attack stance, but didn't strike yet. The knuckles were getting paler by the minute, and almost shaking. He looked into her eyes, and she drew her watch into his. She saw determination and assurance in his usually emotionless onyx orbs.

The dark shinobi chuckled to himself, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Why do you want her back so badly?" The Shinobi wondered. Sakura sneaked a glance at him questioningly, and even slightly raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he replied, "Don't make me say it again." He was ready to kill the ninja with all he could. This had been going on long enough. If she got hurt…he would never forgive himself. He would have attacked minutes ago, but with Sakura under the sound Nin's mercy, he couldn't risk it.

The enemy seemed to ponder for a moment before his eyes narrowed in what appeared to be a smirk. "Fine." The ninja finally responded. Sakura's eyes widened a bit.

Sasuke was cautious about this too. Something wasn't right. He readied himself to spring in a moment.

But he wasn't quick enough.

In a second the ninja had raised his claw and slashed it across her stomach, laughing menacingly. Sakura screamed as unbearable pain surged through her from her open wound.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke dashed over in half a moment and glided his kunai deep into the enemy's chest. Before Sasuke could start to torture this doomed ninja, the said sound Nin disappeared in a poof of smoke, chuckling. The young ninja was pushed to his limit with his anger, but had to keep it held up inside. He had a bigger issue to attend to.

The kunoichi was still barely standing, while her lips were crushed together, trying to hold in her pain with all she could. She fell slowly, while clutching her stomach. Sasuke was beside her in an instant and cradled her in his arms. He laid her on the ground delicately, while trying to bring her back to her senses. He wasn't the best at comforting, but he tried the best he could to help her calm down.

"Sakura…Sakura hang on."

She only screamed as a response.

Sasuke's eyes shook. He looked down at her wound, and almost found himself wincing.

Across her stomach were four deep gashes slashed brutally across. The blood itself turned black, while the marks seemed to slowly become sealed. Suddenly four open wounds became four black scars. That didn't stop her pain though.

She started another screech, while holding her stomach.

Sasuke's heart wrenched seeing her like this. She was hurt, and the guilt continued to pour into his gut. He had to get her back to Kakashi, and soon. He packed his kunai back into his pouch.

He slid his arms underneath her back and her knees gently, and lifted her up. He couldn't tell if she was aware of that now. Her eyes were shut tight and wincing, while her tears continually slid through and fell.

He held her tightly, and started to dash quickly, but definitely not recklessly. Random thoughts began to run through his mind at once like a wild fire that he couldn't help but wonder about. 'Hang on Sakura…It's my entire fault…What kind of wound is this…From now on I will protect her with my life…'

But one thought was on Sasuke's mind mostly.

'Whoever did this to her…Will pay.'

------------ --------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- --------------------------

was a longer one huh?

So what do you think?

Think you've figured it out?

R&R!!!!!!!Pleeassse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU ALL THEN I WOULDN'T BE SO MOTIVATED TO CONTINUE!


	7. Tenten’s Predicament

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: Hey guys guess what? I don't own Naruto!-gasps-

(A/N: (I have a lot of these don't I?) I make my own jutsus, and use some from Naruto (I don't own those either) and I might make my own that might already be on Naruto, but hey I can't memorize all of them can I? .)

SRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!

Chapter Seven: Tenten's Predicament

Tenten felt it all happen in a flash.

First there was a flash of her running through the woods with Neji right beside her.

Then there was a dark black flash before her eyes.

Now she sees the forest before her and the black flash at the same time.

So maybe it was more like three flashes, but now was not the time to be precise.

Tenten realized that she was being carried bridal style, through the trees.

Now remember this all happened within five seconds…

So just then Tenten grabbed a kunai from her pouch, and sliced it right into his forearm. He immediately let go to observe his wound. Tenten rolled on the ground before standing into a fighting stance. The other ninja before her grinned.

He also had a long black cloak around him. He had a scratched lightning village protector tied around his thigh, saying he was their missing Nin. His mask covered a part of his face, but it went over his eyes and up to his nose. He had holes around his eyes so he could see you, but you couldn't see them. If you could, then you would see the bloodlust dwelling in them.

"Come on girl. Don't make it harder than necessary. I'm not in the mood to play around with a stupid little kunoichi." The ninja sighed. He was ready for this mission to end, so the 'real' mission could start.

Tenten was gritting her teeth. "You call me weak when you don't have the nerve to face me upfront! You have to sneak around me! Why are you so afraid to attack 'a stupid little kunoichi!'?" Tenten yelled. She wasn't afraid at all, but she was getting real mad.

"I'm not afraid," the ninja replied bored, "I just don't feel like wasting my time on a stupid little girl."

"You know what; I bet you couldn't beat an academy student being the huge sexist you are! Your huge ego would get in the way of that!" Tenten exploded. She didn't care that she might have been breaking the shinobi rule of "never showing emotions." This guy wasn't getting out in one piece by the way he kept things going.

This Nin though wasn't intimidated in the least. He was enjoying getting on her nerves. Especially since his specialty was mind games. Not like an interrogator or a genjutsu caster, but just the kind that liked to burn you up on the spot with no problem.

"And you do remember that I caught you off guard and captured you didn't you? A stupid little girl with no talent whatsoever shouldn't be trying to outdo another shinobi."

That was it. Tenten wasn't taking anymore of this ninja's ignorance. "A ninja's actions are louder than words."

"Are you challenging me?" He smirked.

"Are you accepting?"

"Why not? Might as well have some fun."

"So you think getting beaten is that fun?" Tenten smirked.

"No. Making a little kunoichi like you realize that most shinobi out there are better than her is."

Tenten frowned, and growled in a low tone. She couldn't wait to start this. "You ready?"

"Any time now." The missing Nin shrugged and closed his eyes. This body language was basically saying he thought he was facing up against a ninja bunny.

That was the last straw. Tenten got out three kunai and dashed them out straight at the Nin. The other ninja simply got out a kunai just as fast and deflected all three. Tenten was thinking of al different ideas of how to get rid of this stuck up jerk. 'Maybe I should use that new jutsu I've been working on…' Then she disagreed with that option. 'I told myself I would only use that as a last resort.' She decided she would go with her weapons, with this big joker she knew she would beat him.

But before she could start, the missing Nin started doing some hand seals.

"Lightning dash jutsu!" (Lightning Dash Jutsu is a jutsu where the user can move at such an incredible speed, that it is as fast as Lee,(maybe faster) and is hard to detect even with an advanced dojutsu(A/N: sound familiar?))

Suddenly he was gone. Tenten blinked, and then glanced at her surroundings. 'So… that's how he did it. No wonder Neji couldn't see him.'

Then she heard a twig snap behind her…

Kakashi and Naruto were running wildly through the trees trying to detect either of their comrades. As soon as Kakashi had seen Sasuke and Neji were no longer present in the group, he ordered the two squads go after their kunoichi, and the students who just recently took off. Kakashi had summoned Pakkun, but had given it to guy to look for Neji and Tenten. Kakashi knew he had better tracking skills than guy. Just to be certain, Kakashi had activated his sharingan to try and see any signs, or any movements of either of his students.

Each of the two team seven members had thoughts racing in their head about their missing squad members.

'So they wanted Sakura and Tenten. The two kunoichi of our group. That seems weird they would only want them. Something isn't right…'

Naruto was thinking about a few things himself too.

'Sasuke! You big jerk! You should have at least waited for us! Now we gotta waste our time looking for you too! But…Sasuke you gotta find Sakura…If we don't make it, you gotta save her…And…You gotta be careful too.' Naruto was worried for both his teammates. Both of them were there fighting out there, and if he didn't find them soon, then anything could happen. He had to help out the two people who were his best friends. He couldn't stand the thought of losing either of them, if the reason was because he didn't make it in time.

While Naruto was still having trouble concentrating, with all these thoughts going on in his head, he wasn't really paying that much attention to his sensei.

"Hello Asuma, its Kakashi. We have an emergency in our hands. Sakura and Tenten were captured by 'them'. Then Sasuke and Neji went after the culprits. Now Guy and I are trying to locate both of them. Stay alert, just in case they come after some of your students. Be aware that the enemy can come in the blink of an eye." Kakashi said over his earpiece. Unfortunately for them they only had earpieces given to the senseis, but not for the younger shinobi. So now they couldn't tell where any of their students had gone.

Just as Kakashi had finished giving the message to Asuma, he felt a presence behind him and Naruto. No not one, but two.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the collar, since he was completely focused in front of him for his two teammates.

"What the!? Kakashi-sensei we haven't found them yet! Why did…" Just as Naruto was about to go off about how either of his teammates had been found he saw the purpose of Kakashi's interruption. There in front of them stood two shadowy figures.

"It's been a while…Naruto Uzumaki."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooooo who is it?????? Hahaha cliffhanger huh?

AGAIN SRY FOR THE LONG UPDATING! A NEW IDEA STRUCK ME, SO I WAS LIKE OMG! I GOTTA DO THAT!

So this story went in like 10 directions, and I finally decided on this. And as for Tenten, the two ninja, and teams 8 and 10…Well stay tuned duh!

PEACE!!! AND REVIEW PLEEEZZEEEE! IF ITZ GOOD, THEN SAY THAT! IF IT'S NOT SO GOOD…WELL THEN GIVE ME SUM POINTERS! XD

AND AGAIN, THANK YOU TO ALLL WHO REVIEWED! U GUYS ROOOOOCCCKKKK!!!!!!


	8. They’re Here

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: I'm sad to say this, but hey you know, the sad truth is, I just don't own Naruto. (Poem mood much?)

Well from the lack of responses in the last chapter, I decided to make this chapter less bad, less short, and less late. So here you guys go! Enjoy!

Remember, everything in this story that happens after finding Tsunadae, has MY say in what happens. I'm not following anything.

Chapter Eight: They're Here

"…It's been awhile…Naruto Uzumaki."

"Y-you!" Naruto pointed shakily at one of the figures in the shadows of the trees, who had said his name moments ago.

"What are you two doing here?" Kakashi inquired.

"Don't worry." The other figure ensured. "We don't want any trouble. In fact were here to help you all. Requested by the Hokage herself."

"W-well then why are you here?" Naruto asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"Let's just say…I wanted to make things right between us. Especially after the change of my life's view after our 'encounter'."

"And I wanted to make things right after what I had done. I am extremely regretful about that event."

"Do you want our help?" The first figure asked.

"I'm still not sure we can trust you enough…." Kakashi concluded. The two figures stepped out of the shadows. And there stood Gaara with his arms crossed over his chest, and by him stood his sensei Baki.

"Not to be rude though, Lord Kazekage. It's just after all that's happened recently; well it's hard to tell who to trust."

"I understand." Gaara responded. "So now I just want to make things right between our villages, by helping you all out."

Baki also contributed in the apology. "I also want to make amends. I feel very regretful by what happened." He said honestly. "And jus so you can believe us, we have a note from your Hokage." He handed over the paper. Surely enough Tsunadaes' signature was at the bottom, saying that these two shinobi were allies. Kakashi knew the signature was not forged. He knew the Hokage's signature, so there was no reason to fear these two. "Where are Kankuro and Temari?" Kakashi noticed.

Suddenly Baki frowned, and even Gaara's mood seemed to darken. "Kankuro is helping out squads 8 and 10. And Temari…" Baki's voice dropped and his eyes went downcast.

"W-what…what happened to Temari?" Naruto wondered finally seeing that these two were his allies.

"She…was captured." Gaara growled.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Let me explain." Baki offered. "One day while at training, Kankuro, and Temari were enhancing their jutsus and their skills. When training ended we all started to pack up to head to our homes. When Kankuro and I had our backs turned, we heard Temari shout. The moment we turned around she had black marks going across her back. She stayed in the infirmary for a few days. Then one day when Kankuro came to visit, he heard her scream out, and when he came into the room she was gone. Gaara had the whole village keep watch, and sent squads out to look for her, but no success." Baki turned to Gaara who had an angry look growing on his face. Probably from the guilt that he was the all powerful Kazekage and he couldn't even find his missing sister. Baki decided to change the topic.

"When the Hokage heard about our incident, she thought it might be related to this, since there are people after your genin as well. We asked if we could pitch in, and she welcomed the idea with open arms."

Naruto saw Gaara and his expressions, and realized that he really was worried for his sister. He saw that Gaara really did change! 'He's not at all that lonely kid anymore. I'm glad he's taking a change for the better. I'll help him find his sister. Believe it!'

At the thought of Temari missing, Naruto remembered his missing comrades as well. "Kakashi-sensei, we still gotta find Sasuke and Sakura!"

"Your members are missing too?!" Baki asked.

"Not quite. We'll tell you on the way. Come on!" Kakashi turned on his heel and continued the search.

"Is that all that are missing are Sasuke and Sakura?" Baki wanted to know.

"Sakura was captured, and so was Tenten from Guys' team. Neji went after Tenten, and Sasuke went after Sakura."

"And what were you guys doing?" Baki realized that Kakashi and Guy shouldn't have lost track of them so easily.

"Well we were trying to calm down the hysterics of Naruto and Lee." Naruto looked down disappointed that it was partly his fault that two of his teammates were missing.

"Naruto it's not your fault though. I don't blame you for worrying about your teammates. Any one would have done it." Kakashi realizing that his previous words didn't sound the way he wanted them to.

"Then what about you or Sasuke. Neither of you two was panicked in the slightest." Naruto accused.

Kakashi kept looking around at his surroundings. "It's not that I'm terribly worried Naruto. It's just that I have had more experience in bad situations, and have taught myself not to get worked up. Also I'm one of the leaders, so if I get too panicked, then not only am I not thinking clearly, but I'm also setting a bad example for my students." Kakashi turned and smiled slightly at him. "And as for Sasuke, I'm sure he's as worried as any of us are."

"I guess you're right." Naruto agreed. He knew Sasuke wouldn't go headfirst to find an incredibly fast and at least Jonin level ninja by himself, for just the fun of it. Then something in Naruto's mind clicked. "Hey! Hey! Kakashi-sensei! These guys are only going after the kunoichi in our group! They got Sakura, Tenten, and Temari!"

"I know Naruto; I've already figured that out."

"But that means that whoever these people are, then they're going to go after the other groups' kunoichi too! They're going to go after Ino! And they might try and take Hinata too! We have to warn them!" Naruto was suddenly starting to increase in being stressed and worried.

"I already warned them Naruto. Don't worry about them, plus Kankuro's there too, so you can ease up a bit. Right now we need to focus on finding Sakura and Sasuke."

"Gotcha!" Naruto agreed.

Kakashi suddenly stopped, and the action was followed by the others.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw. Sasuke was standing there and in his arms were Sakura, who looked to be in tremendous pain. When Naruto saw the marks on her stomach he gasped. He ran up to them and inspected her more, then started asking tons of questions, as to what happened, why her stomach was like that, and so on. Sasuke cut him short.

"Not now you idiot." He brushed passed Naruto with Sakura still in his arms. He walked up to Kakashi, not even noticing the two other guests, who were observing the whole scene.

"Kakashi, we have to heal this wound. We have to get her out of this pain." Sasuke told Kakashi. Sakura's eyebrows were furrowed together, and you could tell she was in a restless sleep.

Kakashi gave a sign to kneel down, and both of them did.

Naruto joined in on inspection. Behind them, Gaara and Baki were deciding on an idea Gaara had.

"Maybe you should stay here, and I'll go and help the other team with the missing kunoichi."

"Good idea. You know where to go right?" Did she give you a scroll?"

Gaara nodded, and without another word, he vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji entered the clearing, and before him he saw his teammate rotating her head around, as if expecting lightning to dash out at her. Tenten was completely oblivious to Neji's presence.

Neji was about to call out to her, when he felt he suddenly couldn't move. Then he felt as if all his senses were suddenly caught off, except his vision, and hearing.

"It's weird when one finds himself in a genjutsu isn't it?" He heard a voice chuckle behind him.

He couldn't even turn his head. What's worse was that he couldn't even use his Byakugan. All he could do was watch Tenten as she tried to find the enemy. It seemed as if she was almost panicked. Without even using his bloodline trait he could see the barely visible shaking of her kunai.

He wanted to go out there and help her, but he couldn't escape the genjutsu. This Nin was going to have fun with the Hyuga prodigy.

"The almighty Neji Hyuga, can't even do a thing to help his teammate he came all the way for Hm? How pathetic."

Even though he could barely move, Neji could still grind his teeth against this Nin's words.

"This has worked out wonders for me you know. Now I get to see if you're really as great as I heard. I was originally just planning on taking her, but now I think I've found another way for things to turn out." The Nin smiled, an evil smile, and vanished from Neji's view.

Then he saw the ninja appear behind Tenten, and things seemed to have slowed down. He wasn't sure how it was happening, but it was. One thing was certain though, well more like a few things.

He knew that he couldn't move, and he couldn't speak either.

He knew Tenten couldn't see or hear him.

He knew with the enemy's speed that Tenten wouldn't see him, no matter how advanced her skills were.

He knew the enemy was controlling everything.

He knew he couldn't do anything except try to break free, and watch his teammate hoping she wouldn't get hurt.

Just then he saw the enemy rise behind her. He raised his hand to reveal claws (similar to the other one).

Neji tried to warn her. He tried to pry his mouth open, but could barely raise it an inch.

Suddenly things started to happen in slow motion. The enemy's claw started to slowly descend, and seemed that he would slash it across Tenten's back.

With all the strength Neji could muster he yelled out "Tenten, behind you!"

Tenten slowly turned around, and thanks to that her arm got in the way of the attack. So instead of the claw slicing her back, it got a good portion of her arm. "No!" Neji mustered up another scream. Just as he did, Tenten let out a good scream of her own.

Suddenly, the genjutsu was released, and time caught up.

Tenten fell, and Neji jumped forward and caught her before she hit the ground. She started to screech, and clutched her arm tightly.

"What have you done?!" Neji angrily yelled at the Missing Nin who watching over them from the safety of a tree.

"You'll see." The dark Nin chuckled. "You'll see." Then he vanished with a smirk on his lips.

Suddenly Tenten let out another scream when her wound, started to turn into long black scars trailing down her arm.

Neji's anger started to increase having to see his teammate like this. The Nin was right. He came all this way for her, and couldn't even get himself out of a Genjutsu. He hated feeling so weak. But he hated his teammate in this condition even more.

"Don't worry Tenten I'll get help." He murmured to her.

When he noticed the marks he activated his Byakugan to decipher why the wound would do that.

He nearly gasped at what he saw.

"Her arm is infected." His eyes widened slightly. "And the poison's eating all of her chakra."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did things go?" Kabuto asked the two recently returned henchmen.

"Things went exactly as planned." They replied simultaneously.

"Very good." Kabuto replied. "Our plan is progressing even more smoothly than I thought."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO how was it? Hopefully it's a lot better than the last one.

Please read and review!!!!!!!!!! PEACE OUT///.\\\


	9. You Knew All Along?

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…Moving On

I'd like to continue to thank all those who keep reviewing! Seriously I love every one of them! Please continue to keep enjoying the story! Here we go, Well Needed Vacation chapter 9!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: You Knew All Along?

Guy, Rock Lee, and Pakkun were dashing through the woods, following Neji's trail. As soon as Kakashi had summoned the Nin dog, they had dashed off without another word. Rock Lee had decided to break the silence. "I hope we find them in time Guy-sensei!" Lee said out loud.

"Ah don't worry young Lee! Neji is a bright young man! And Tenten is incredibly skilled as well! We'll find them in no time!" Guy told his pupil.

"You are right Guy-Sensei!" Lee announced. "Let us go faster and farther to get there sooner!" Lee said gaining his pace.

"That's the spirit!" Guy said following. Suddenly Pakkun's voice stopped them.

"Wait! The scent! It stopped!"

"Where is it now?" Guy asked, with his large eyebrows furrowed.

With another twitch of the nose Pakkun replied "Actually…Both of them should be in front of us…Now!"

Guy and Lee's heads turned around, towards a large clump of bushes. And in a moments notice Neji burst through with an unconscious Tenten in his arms.

"Tenten! Neji!" Lee burst out. He was in front of his two teammates in a blink of an eye. "What has happened to her?" Lee asked inspecting over his injured comrade.

"She… was wounded." Neji replied, glancing back down at her now sweating face twisted up in pain. She hadn't replied to him when he had tried numerous times to try and wake up. Those only made his worry and guilt continue to increase. "We need to heal this wound! She was infected with some sort of poison, which continued to drain her chakra." Neji demanded, looking back up at his sensei.

"Is it still in affect?" Lee asked, glancing back up at Neji.

"No." Neji replied in a more calm voice. He looked down to Tenten again. "I used my gentle fist technique to stop her chakra from flowing. That at least slowed the virus down, and stopped it temporarily."

"Come on! We should get back on the track! The sooner we're able to set up camp the sooner we can further inspect Tenten's condition!" Guy announced. Neji and Lee nodded, following quickly behind their sensei, with Tenten still safely secure in Neji's arms.

Suddenly something appeared in the middle of the path. It looked like a dust storm started to swivel around.

"What is it now?" Pakkun asked. Suddenly the dust lowered, and they realized it wasn't dust flying through the air, but it was actually sand.

Suddenly, there in the midst of the lowering sand, stood Gaara, with his arms crossed over his chest glancing at Team Guy. Even though they were aware of Gaara being the Kazekage, they weren't in the mood for an honorable greeting. Since some tempers were still going on, about the incident during the Chunin exam.

"Please Lord Kazekage, we do not mean to be rude but we must continue on our way to help regroup with the other half of our team." Guy gritted out.

"I know." Gaara replied, glancing over each of them, before his eyes landed on Tenten.

"That wound." He barely whispered. An image of Temari and her mysterious wound popped into his head.

"What do you know about this wound?" Neji asked. If he knew something, now was certainly the time he should tell them.

""Follow me. I'll tell you along the way." Gaara tuned around to get ready to take off, but first he felt the sand catch some shuriken, from one of the genin.

"I am sorry Gaara. But I am afraid I do not entirely trust you." Lee said. Guy joined in on him with that accusation.

"And that goes double for me! You put my student Lee, in a life death operation! He could have left this world, and that would have lain entirely on your shoulders! And then coming back to the hospital, and trying to kill him?! That's just going too far!" Guy pointed straight at Gaara. He just incredibly released in temper, and was now panting. Neji was getting angrier by the minute. Now along came a helping hand, and they had to go and let their anger get the best of them. He could understand their anger at him sure, he had nearly killed Lee. But right now Tenten could be very well dieing as well, and the same person comes along to help, and they have to let their tempers get the best of them!

"Lee, Guy-sensei, we have to trust him." Neji reasoned. Gaara looked up at him, while Lee glanced back at him.

"But…Neji." Lee tried.

"I understand how you must feel about him. And I can agree I still feel some turmoil against him too. But right now our focus is on Tenten. We have to try and help her as much as we can." Neji discussed.

"You are right." Lee said now determined. "I am sorry about that Neji."

"It's ok Lee." Neji looked back at his sensei for acceptance.

Guy looked as if he was still in a battle within himself. While closing his eyes he huffed out a "Fine."

Lee smiled a bit, and then Guy said, "We'll give you another chance." Guy said. "Lead the way."

"Thank you." Gaara said. He turned around then, and started to position himself to ready. Then he suddenly stopped, and peered at the group behind him. "I am…sorry." Gaara said. The other members of team guy looked at him completely stunned. "I'm sorry about the chunin exam. And I'm sorry about what happened to your teammate. The same thing happened to my sister Temari," They couldn't believe they were hearing an apology, especially an apology from Gaara! "I am here now to make up for all the things I've done. After my encounter with Naruto…I have made a change for the better." He turned around fully to look at them. "I am here now, to help in whatever ways I can. I want to help you, and to also help my sister." He turned back around. "I hope you accept my offer." He listened for a response, but all he heard was silence. He closed his eyes in thought. 'So they don't want my help after all.' As soon as he contemplated that thought, he heard quick movements from behind him.

"Apology accepted!" Lee yelled crying.

Gaara soon found himself in one of Lee's bone crushing forgiveness _hugs._

Gaara's eyes grew huge, and he resisted the urge to try and crush Lee with the sand coffin.

"Let's go." Gaara said, almost meaning to say 'let go' and with that excuse he jumped up and out of Lee's forgiveness embrace, and jumped through the trees, to get back to his path. Behind him the others followed the same gesture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the original path that teams seven and Guy had traveled on, team seven had already set up camp. Some of the tents were put up by Kakashi, and some food was already over the fire, thanks to Naruto who found a nice stream nearby.

They had also set up the infirmary, where Sasuke had kept a constant watch over Sakura. They had discussed that since Sasuke heard the enemy might have been after her, they then decided, that she should be under constant watch. Sasuke hadn't left her side since.

When Baki came to see her, he told them that it was the same mark some enemy had put on Temari's back.

Now Kakashi's theory began to grow. Just why would all the kunoichi be targeted?

Not long after this discovery, Gaara and the others soon arrived, with Tenten.

Now that both the kunoichi were safe at the time, and Neji had stopped part of Sakura's chakra flow, so the virus had decreased in speed, the group began to discuss their plans, theories, and questions.

"Both of them were attacked for a reason." Neji started. "Why them?"

"Yeah they didn't do anything!" Naruto agreed. "Why would they attack them like that?" Naruto asked.

Guy looked down at the girls, and then back up to Kakashi. While the others were all discussing their ideas on the matter, Guy mumbled "I'm starting to wish we had told them earlier." He felt completely guilty about the fact that the students were all getting so worried, and guilty, and getting themselves in danger by recklessly going after their captured comrades. He thought he barely made it loud enough for Kakashi to hear. But unfortunately with Sasuke's advanced listening skills, he could hear exactly what Guy said.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked sternly. The others quieted down. Sasuke looked straight at Guy with full anger in his eyes. The sharingan kept threatening to come out.

"What do you mean?" Guy tried, but knew it was no work. They were about to get into a deep troubling argument.

"You mean you knew about this?" Sasuke gritted out. He couldn't believe this. These teachers who he had thought once were like superiors, were holding back information like this?

"Sasuke calm down." Kakashi instructed. He then decided it was time to tell them the true meaning of the mission. The entire way through the story, the students' expressions turned into different ones. From surprised, to anger. As soon as Kakashi had finished Sasuke blew.

"You both knew something like this was going to happen and you didn't tell us?" Sasuke was nearly yelling. He was so angry. If their sensei's had advised them about the possibility that some of them might be captured, they would have been more on guard. If they had been on their toes the whole time they might have been able to protect the two of them more!

"Do you realize what you have done?" Neji asked. He was thinking the exact same thing as Sasuke.

"Yeah! Naruto agreed. "Now Sakura and Tenten are sick, and we have no idea what they're sick with! There's no village around, and by the time we get back, then, then…" he couldn't finish that sentence. There was no way he could openly say that they might die on them.

"Maybe you're all right." Kakashi said, "But we didn't know who they were after, we thought it would have been better if you didn't know." He admitted.

They couldn't even look at them. Even Lee was somewhat upset with his Guy-sensei. Instead their focus turned back to the kunoichi of the group.

They prayed for their safe awaken.

----------------------------------------------------

Sooo how was it? R&R


	10. Tent Buddies

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't.

You know what? I had completely forgotten about this team. So here I am with news about Kurenai and Asuma's team.

I'm really sorry for these late and badly written updates. I'm just a little upset, because me and my friends weren't elected to be in the talent show this year. TT so, yeah, I'm just a little bit upset about that. That's sort of why the chapters are taking FOREVER to update. I'll try to get it together, (dramatic pause) FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FANFIC!

Chapter Ten: They Strike Again

"All right everyone, time to rest up. Get ready to leave, early sunrise. We want to get the vacation started as soon as possible right?" Asuma's voice boomed over the squads. They had just finished setting up four tents, and had eaten a while back on the journey. Those tasks were difficult to carry out since they were still among the long, lank vines that inhabited the ground. They had managed to clear a small spot, using Asuma's trench knives, and had gotten Choji to do his human boulder to clear some of it as well.

Kurenai and Asuma also had a different challenge. They had heard Kakashi and his transmission. Their worry had now tripled from before. Kakashi had told them that two of their students had been kidnapped. This had increased their uneasiness quite a bit. For starters, two genin that they knew and cared for could still possibly be in the hands of the enemy, and in terrible danger. That had made a knot in each of their stomachs.

Then, second off, there was still a chance that those same enemies could be after their students that they were watching right at the moment.

They would protect these young shinobi with their lives. But what questioned their thoughts, was that these ninja had gotten past Kakashi and Guy! The fact that the enemy could just sneak around in a moment, had made their worry grow, especially if had been a problem for their other partners. They had decided not to tell the other Genin. They didn't need them to panic, or worry dangerously about their other comrades.

There were four tents. One was for Ino and Hinata. Another tent was for Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino, and then the last two tents were separated by Kurenai and Asuma. It wasn't like there would be no one on guard. But when one of the senseis would rest, then the other would watch, and they would switch throughout the night, so one of them would be on top guard.

When the night started, each group had started to have conversations. One of them was the boys' tent. They had been trying to get acquaintances, or at least one of them tried to start conversations.

"So what can you guys do? Besides eat chips and sleep all day." Kiba asked leaning back against the tent, with his hands behind his head, and Akamaru nuzzled into his lap.

Shikamaru had just been about to doze off, when he heard Inuzuka's voice penetrating his deep, dreaming thoughts. "Stuff." Shikamaru answered lazily, not even bothering to open his eyes to look at them.

"Training." Choji answered, stuffing his favorite flavor of chips into his mouth.

"Fascinating." Kiba replied sarcastically. He at least wanted to talk to somebody. He sat up, and looked around to see if he had any at least somewhat willing candidates.

Kiba looked amongst the tent. His teammate Shino was off toward one corner, observing a rare beetle, scrambling along his arm. He hadn't really thought of trying to get a conversation with started him. Shino was his friend, and comrade and all, but getting a decent conversation with Shino was as easy to start, as easy as it is to get one started with one of his beetles.

In another corner, Choji was off eating chips, five at a time using each finger as a combined tactic. He thought that if he started to chat with him, he wouldn't give up the chips. That meant whatever they talked about; Choji would probably want to end it, just to munch down on some more of his chips. And if he did say anything, he wasn't sure if he would understand through the food in his mouth either.

In the last corner across from him, Shikamaru had leaned back, with his hands laced across his stomach. He had his eyes closed, and his face in an unsettled frown.

He probably would have been slightly smiling, if not for the constant crunching of his friends' potato chips, and Kiba's need for communication at this time. He just wanted to rest, even BEFORE the vacation. Things were less peaceful here, than they even were back in the Hidden Leaf. He couldn't wait for them to get to their destination, for this peaceful and restful vacation, because surely enough he wasn't getting any peace or rest right here. Who ever said that getting somewhere was half the fun, was even stupider than Naruto, he decided.

Kiba sighed to himself and then leaned back again. He had just wanted to at least have some company. He was wide awake, and full of energy like usual. He really wasn't in the mood to sleep at the moment.

Right now he was even willing to have Naruto as company, to talk with!

-------------------------------------------

With Ino and Hinata, they were trying to engage in conversation also. And were also having a lot more success than Kiba.

"So what do you do for fun Hinata?" Ino asked. She was trying to get Ino to get out of her shell, at least a bit.

"I train." Hinata said. She was glad to have some company to talk to. And as long as Ino did most of the talking, she would feel more comfortable.

"What do you do to train?" Ino continued.

"I t-try to work on some new jutsus. I w-want to be more useful on missions."

"Oh Hinata I'm sure you do great!" Ino tried to comfort her new friend.

"N-not really." Hinata said sadly. "I could do a lot better."

"Hinata, everybody has these feelings. That's what inspires us to train hard. But you don't need to be so hard on yourself." She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Ino. What do you do in your free time?" Hinata said, deciding she wanted to here some more from Ino.

"Weeelll…" Ino said putting a finger into chin in thought, and raising her head to think deeply. "I help out at the Yamanaka flower shop. I love working there because it's our family business, and I love flowers!" She looked at Hinata at eyelevel. "I also train so," she smiled almost sadly, "I'm not a burden either."

"Ino, I'm sure you're not a burden. I'm sure without you Shikamaru and Choji's lives would be extremely boring." Hinata joked. Ino laughed.

"You're right Hinata! And without you I'm sure that Kiba and Shino would seem way weird!"

Hinata giggled to that. "Thanks again Ino."

"No problem!" Ino calmed down from her fit of uncontrollable laughter. She suddenly got a sneaky question in her mind. "Sooooo Hinata, speaking of boys. Do you have a certain one you have your eyes after?"

"Well." Hinata was always nervous on this subject.

"Because from my woman instincts, I think you've got a thing for Naruto." Ino grinned. Hinata's blush just increased by ten shades. 'That's a yes.' Ino thought. "Hey, since I know who you like, do you want to know who I like?" Ino offered, trying to decrease Hinata's blush and nervousness before she passed out.

"I know. You like Sasuke." She said.

Ino's smile just expanded. "Not as much as I thought I did." She said. Hinata looked up a bit surprised.

"Don't get me wrong. I still have a crush on him. It's just that the crush on him has decreased, while my crush on another has increased." Ino explained.

"So who do you like now?" Hinata asked curiously, but not trying to enforce the answer from her.

"Well…" Ino said shyly, which was extremely rare for her. "I like…sihkaru" The name was muffled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear." Hinata said honestly.

"Shikamaru." Ino nearly squeaked.

"Oh." Hinata said. Then she smiled. "I'm sure he likes you too Ino."

"Thanks Hinata! And I'm sure that Naruto thinks you're really sweet too!"

"I hope so."

"Hey, I'm not tired. Are you?"

Hinata shook her head no.

"What do you say we go outside and look at the stars? Shikamaru and I used to stare at the clouds sometimes, so I bet seeing the stars would be even better." Ino suggested.

"That sounds great. I always looked at the stars back in Konoha. Do you think we should ask the boys to come?" Hinata asked.

"Nah." Ino decided. "They'd be too loud. And I bet they wouldn't even want to come."

Hinata agreed and they snuck out while Asuma was keeping watch.

They crawled around the vines watching their step so they wouldn't fall or make any sounds. They snuck through the roots and shrubs until they got into a somewhat clear field. They sat down and let their eyes travel upward into the stars, glad they came. The little trip there had been worth it. The stars twinkled, and shined, and the moon was completely full. They were beautiful sights for them too see.

In fact it was so beautiful and astonishing that neither of them seemed to notice the roots began to move about quite unnaturally towards them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma kept his gaze focused onto the fire. He puffed some smoke out from his mouth from the cigarette in his mouth. His gaze traveled back into the three tents.

He then turned back to the fire, trying to stay focused. Kurenai's shift had just ended, so now he was going to keep watch for the next three hours. For some reason to him three hours was going to feel like three days. He hadn't gotten any sleep for the past three weeks, because of all the missions back in Konoha, and now with this new mission wasn't helping to get any sleep at all.

He was going to keep watch no matter how tired he was. He would stay awake no matter what. The problem was keeping focus onto staying awake.

He was so unfocused that he couldn't even detect the genjutsu casted over him. The same one keeping the illusion that the girls were still in their tent, and that all the surroundings seemed unusually still.

But what did capture his focus was the high pitched scream, he could recognize coming from the two kunoichi.

Far away.

------------------------------------------

So how was it? I hope this was good enough for you guys. Please read and review. Till next time!


	11. Vine Control Jutsu

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, their 'official jutsus', the characters. But I do own Well Needed Vacation story, the plot, and jutsus I made up. Well you get the drift.

Once again if there are any jutsu I make up that are in fact from Naruto, please tell me so.

Chapter Eleven: Vine Control Jutsu

The four boys and a canine heard the kunoichi screech. They instantly jumped up and started yelling themselves. (Well except Shino.)

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked, panting. He glanced around at the others who seemed to be half out of their minds. Probably from being awakened in the middle of their rest. Even Shino seemed to be a little unsteady.

Then, with his train of thought back, Shikamaru instantly recognized one of the two female shrieks.

"Ino!" He shouted aloud. He scrambled out of the tent and into the open, which was quite uncharacteristic for him, since he was after all known for his laziness.

Everything looked to be at peace. It was just as he had left it before crawling into his tent to rest. He saw Asuma over by the fire, his back facing him. He seemed undisturbed as though nothing had happened in the past few minutes. His gaze wandered over to his teammate's tent. He took a cautious step forward.

"Ino." He faintly called out, hoping that the shrieking could be something else, anything else.

When he didn't hear an answer, he took a few more steps forward, hoping to hear his teammate sleeping somehow. He stressed his hearing to catch a sound, any noise at all.

That's when he heard some laughing within the tent, and he knew the voice. It was Ino's. He saw the shadows moving along inside the tent. His face relaxed into a small smile. 'She's alright.' He thought. He turned around and started to walk back into his tent.

He looked up into the night sky before he went back to bed. That's when he felt the chakra around him. He raised his hand, and muttered a "Release." The surroundings suddenly changed. It was a lot darker, and drearier. Asuma was no longer by the fire. The shadows were no longer dancing within the tent.

With his mood and awareness suddenly increased he looked around the campgrounds. He checked Ino and Hinata's tent. Nothing.

He checked within his own tent. Nothing.

He checked in Asuma's small tent. Nothing.

He checked within Kurenai's tent. Again, nothing.

His worry was steadily starting to increase.

He heard a rustle by the bushes and began to look around. What saw him scared him out of his mind.

There on the ground laid his best friend Choji in a pool of his own blood. He looked to have been reaching out for something, and there were about ten shuriken within his arms.

Next to him laid his sensei face down in the rubble. His crushed cigarette was a few feet away. He had a katana sticking out of his back. Though all you could see was the handle.

Shikamaru felt like he was about to throw up.

He looked over to his right and saw sprayed along the grass, was all five members of team ten. They each had their own position in their puddles of crimson blood, having various weapons coming out of their bodies.

But what he saw last scared him the most.

He walked up a few feet and saw his teammate Ino turned sideways, with her back towards him.

She appeared to have no injuries around her. He felt somewhat relieved.

He ran over to her, and started to shake her shoulder.

"Hey, Ino. Come on, we gotta get outta here." He tried desperately to wake her up. He rolled her over onto her back.

She had multiple kunai coming out of her. Even some bad burn marks along her arms. Her eyes were wide and lifeless, practically begging to death for anyone to come and save her. Her mouth hung open as if trying to get out her last breath in a desperate cry for help.

Shikamaru's eyes were burning. "No." He said. He clutched her shoulders tighter. "Not you too." He muttered. He held her up close to him, hugging her, trying to bring her back from the unforgiving hands of death.

"Not you!" He screamed. His tears fell more than freely down his cheeks, and down onto her ghostly, pale, unmoving pace.

He couldn't even help save his own female teammate. And it wasn't just that. He had always tried to help her. On missions, on exams, heck even sometimes in her flower shop when no one was around to see him. And now when she had needed him most, he had slept through her cries for help!

"I'm so sorry." He said to her. "Please forgive me." He muttered again.

This couldn't be the end, it just couldn't be. He prayed for a miracle.

Suddenly, he woke up, and was back in his tent. His eyes opened for the first time. He realized that it had all been a dream. Or more like a terrible nightmare. His panting, was turning into large ragged breaths, begging his feelings, and mind to calm down.

'Then the scream? Was it real?' He thought still panting a bit. He felt the sweat trail down the side of his head, and his eyes more observant than usual in the middle of the night.

He looked around and realized that the tent was empty. The other members of the tent were now nowhere to be seen.

"Choji?" He called out. "Anybody."

Suddenly he heard slashing outside.

He instantly ran outside, and saw no one was there.

"No." He said. He backed away. "Not again." His breathing starting to rise again.

"Hey Shikamaru! You awake yet?!" He heard his sensei yell, through out the forest.

"Yeah!" He yelled back, jumping in through the trees, with shuriken and kunai ready in each hand.

He reached into the clearing, and he was surprised for the second time that night.

His sensei, which seemed to be having trouble in this fight… Was actually fighting a giant vine.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes just to make sure there wasn't another genjutsu, or even a dream within the dream. If that was even possible.

"Come on Shikamaru! I need some help over here!" He yelled, before slashing the remainder of the vine with his trench knives, enforced by his chakra.

"What's going on Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru asked, throwing some kunai at some vines making their way towards them.

"Ino and Hinata were attacked by somthing." Asuma told him slashing up another incoming vibe.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"When I heard them screaming, I yelled out for everyone to come and help. When they all showed up, everyone was here 'cept you." He said finishing off the vine. He was trying to make his way towards the ninja summoning these vines to continue to charge towards them.

"Vine Control Jutsu!" He yelled again making the hand sign. (Vine control jutsu, is when the user can send chakra to control tree vines, or even tree's roots from underground. The vines are usually meant for distractions, destruction of terrain depending on their size, or assistance in an ambush since the enemy really wouldn't know what hit him. The caster can control vines of all sizes.)

(A/N: Remember that thing that happened with the scroll, and Kabuto saying "Nice jutsu?" in chapter 5? Hint hint!)

"As soon as we got out here, all I saw were the vines making their way towards us!" He grunted. "I told the others to go ahead and help rescue the girls! I'm not sure if they made it or not!"

Asuma was getting a bit worried himself. He wasn't sure if his partner, the kunoichi, or if the other young genin had gotten through okay.

"And plus, I said I'd stay behind and wait for you, so I guess we better get going…"

He turned around, expecting to see his lazy genius pupil. But instead all he saw was air.

He hadn't realized that since he had said "Ino and Hinata were attacked by something." Shikamaru had instantly bolted.

"Hm." He said. "He's gotten a lot more energetic than usual." He waited for a good moment, and sprung out of the vines unharmed. He went to follow Shikamaru and assist the others.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Kabuto chuckled to himself. "It's quite fun to watch them fight off those vines." He mused.

Another shinobi also laughed. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"It's time to finish the remainder of them." He said still facing the scene. He was still half thinking about the little Genjutsu he had made Shikamaru see while he was asleep. It was still very humorous to him at the moment. He turned to look at the ninja, a bit more serious. "Once they're marked, we can begin our, 'collecting'." He turned to his star helper with that subject. "I bet you can't wait for that, can you?"

The young ninja smiled very evilly, ready to start the next part of the mission.

Their mouth turned into a very tight, almost forced grin.

------------------------------------------------------

So what'd you guys think???? I know this seemed more of a filler chapter, but I just really felt like writing this. But hey, if I got right down to the story in 5 chapters, this wouldn't be a good story would it? Plus I want you guys to brainstorm, and try and think what I'm thinkin'. …Is it workin? Please read and of course feel free to review!.! Peace out!


	12. The Fight Goes On

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: You know the drill etc. etc. etc.

This, and maybe one more chapter of teams ten and eight, then is when real fun stuff starts to happen!!!!

Chapter Twelve: A Futile Attempt

Ino and Hinata were back to back, in a sea of wild, swinging vines.

Ino had a kunai in her hand constantly backing the vines away from her. Hinata had her Byakugan on, and trying to desperately immobilize the vines. Hinata had already tried to start and use her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms style to create her defense, while still fending off the vines.

"Who do you think started this?" Ino managed to ask Hinata breathlessly. She pinned a large thin vine to the tree with her kunai. "And in the middle of a vacation for crying out loud!"

"I don't know," Hinata gasped out, fending off another vine. "But we have to get out of here. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Somehow, she thought of Naruto. 'Naruto…What if you were here instead of me?' With her inspiration increased, she somehow managed to make her hands turn a little faster.

--------------------------------------------

A shinobi watched them from the shadows, sending another round of vines, at the fumbling and nervous kunoichi.

'Hehehe, so these are the ones he wants. Wonder what he's up to.' The ninja thought. He wasn't one of Orochimaru's top henchmen; he was just following out some orders, since he was the only one who knew this jutsu.

"Kabuto," he voiced over the communicator in his right ear. "What next?"

"Well I'll let you in on that when the time is right." The shinobi inaudibly sighed. He was getting tired in the lack of trust his captain was giving.

"And for a warning, you've got more company coming your way." Kabuto warned.

"How many?"

"Two Jonin, one Chunin, three Genin, and a dog."

"Gotcha, I can take care of them easily." He replied confidently.

"All right, but be sure the other two come quickly. Once the poison starts to set in, we need to start as soon as possible. In fact I think the other two are about right for the picking." And with that, the ninja heard Kabuto's transmission fade away.

"Well better stop the intruders." He muttered to himself. He just wanted this phase of the plan to be over. He had to weaken and tire the kunoichi, until they were weak enough to take in the poison. If these stupid Leaf Village Ninja got in the way, he'd be really ticked off.

"Vine Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly, fifty clones, appeared from the combination of many vines and roots surrounding him.

"Find them. Stop them. Kill them" He ordered. They nodded and ran off to go and find their prey. He looked back at the desperate kunoichi, who were now both resorting to their kunai and shuriken.

'Just a little longer.' He thought smirking.

---------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru had just caught up with the others who were being surrounded by the vines. Soon after Asuma had joined in on the fun, and each person had started to do their part.

Shino had sent many bugs to go and eat a lot of the vines away. The problem was it took a while, even with all the bugs he was able to summon. A problem might have been the constant moving of all these wild vines.

Kiba and Akamaru had used Fang over Fang Jutsu, in order to blow away a lot of the vines. They were the ones who helped clear the path from the start. Although this jutsu takes a lot of chakra, so they probably weren't going to be able to last much longer.

Choji had done Human Needle Boulder Technique to bring down a lot of the upcoming vines, even though they kept recruiting after him. At the moment Choji seemed to have slow down, and even gotten a little trapped, and stuck within the vicious vines.

Kurenai had used a faithful kunai, and skillful throwing techniques to keep the plants at bay. She couldn't use any of her Genjutsu skills since one) There were no human shinobi to use it on and two) you can't really hypnotize a vine, since it has no mind.

Asuma still couldn't do anything except use his handy trench knives.

Just then the clones appeared.

"Oh great." Kiba gasped out.

"Like it wasn't bad enough before." Kurenai mumbled.

Shikamaru wasn't wasting any time trying to fight the vines, or the clones, he was just trying to get his way through. Up ahead he could barely make out two figures.

And the vines were getting dangerously close to each of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro took a good look at the scroll. 'Man. They're either really slow, or really fast.'

He had started about midway up the path, and went in the direction away from the destination. He had thought that they possibly couldn't get that far up ahead that quick, but now he was starting to doubt it. 'Maybe they're a lot better than I thought.'

He turned around and started to head back up the path to find them.

Then suddenly he heard a tree fall over about a mile behind him.

"Or maybe not." He grunted, sprinting back to the location of the crash.

------------------------------------------------------

Asuma had just sliced a tree down, at the base with his trench knives, falling over crushing another few clones heading toward them. He decided it was now time for some planning.

"Hey Shikamaru, you go up ahead and find them. We'll cover ya!" Asuma yelled. Shikamaru had already gotten the closest to them. And with his massive intellect, and Chunin level abilities, he would surely find a plan to help get the kunoichi out of their predicament.

"Roger!" Shikamaru shouted. He jumped up into the trees where he thought it might be easier.

"What do you suggest we do?" Kurenai asked, taking down ten vines at a time.

"We fight them off until Shikamaru gets Hinata and Ino. Then we get the heck out of here!" Asuma shouted, slashing a clones head off. He looked back over at Kiba, Shino and Choji, who wee starting to slow down a bit. Kiba and Akamaru had ended their jutsu, and had resorted to just going all out with a bunch of shuriken combos. Shino stuck to his bugs eating away at the vines, and sent a huge mass at some of the clones. He somehow kept finding more and more insects. And Choji looked like he was about to blow chunks from all the constant rolling. "Just hang in there guys! We'll get through this!" He shouted.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. While still slashing at the vines, and clones, Asuma retreated to a spot behind some bushes getting a little idea together. He summoned a small bird, and then pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote, 'Two genin from the other squad have been captured. Two kunoichi have been captured from our teams. Please send reinforcements. Asuma.' He tied the message to the birds' leg and ordered it to go to Tsunadae. When he saw the bird take off, he leapt back into the battlefield.

------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru ran faster than usual. He never had tried to run this speed before, unless he was about to get run over by Choji's Human Boulder during practice. And that was rare itself.

Shikamaru was about to make it into the clearing, when a huge vine, as big as at tree itself, plowed down on front of him.

"What the," he barely had time t finish that sentence before another vine swept down at his feet, knocking him over. The edge of the vine landed roughly over his stomach and kept him seated there crushed against the ground. It was getting increasingly hard to breathe.

"He, so what do we have here?" The vine controller asked, looking down on him. Shikamaru only glared as a response.

"A Chunin eh? You didn't make it very far did you?" He snickered.

He still didn't give a response. 'I don't have time for this!' He thought frustrated. Secretly he was trying to get a kunai from his pouch.

"I wouldn't try any of that if I were you." He said. A vine slammed down, hard on his hand. The shadow caster yelped.

Suddenly, he heard another screech not to far away. He turned his full attention onto the ninja, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"You're not mad at me are you?" The confident ninja spoke aloud, trying to further set a fuse to the young shinobi. "I'm surprised that you're not mad at your sensei at this point." He smirked.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, in slight confusion.

"You mean you didn't know?" He went on. "I thought Asuma was almost like a father figure to you?" He grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"So he really didn't tell you." He laughed. "Well both your senseis knew the 'real' reason behind your mission all along. They knew we were after you guys. They even knew we were aiming at you guys."

Shikamaru's eyes closed, while his teeth gritted. "They must have had a good reason." He whispered to himself.

"And I thought you were a genius. They thought that it would help you all out in the long run. They knew this was coming, and they didn't do a thing about it! Well their smart thinking got you into a nice predicament now didn't it?" The shinobi asked raising his kunai.

"You're friends out there can't be helped. The others fighting back there, are about to be done for." He got ready to throw the kunai. "And you're a sitting duck."

Just as he raised his arm completely back, he felt something strange happen.

He suddenly couldn't move.

His arms came down, and into his pockets while the kunai dropped. He just wasn't in control of anything.

He could still move his eyes, which glanced down onto Shikamaru who was still under the vines.

Suddenly with a grin from Shikamaru, he poofed, and there sat a log, where the Chunin once was.

"You were too focused on tricking my mind, you weren't thinking clearly with your own." He heard from the trees.

The sound Ninja steeped forward unconsciously and Shikamaru came out on the opposite side of him, across the clearing.

Shikamaru also had his hands in his pockets. Even though he had just gotten the better of his enemy, he still had a troubled scowl across his features.

"So you got me with a paralysis jutsu." The shinobi laughed at himself, for being caught with such an old technique.

"I don't know why everybody always calls it that." Shikamaru sighed. "It's called a possession jutsu."

"It doesn't matter, there's nothing you can do with it." He smirked.

"I can keep you here, and stop causing all these vines to continue being troublesome." Shikamaru argued. "The others will be here in a moment to finish all this off."

"You think it'll be this easy." The ninja teased. "Well guess again. We aren't going to end here. Not until every single plan is followed through."

Behind Shikamaru a vine twitched. 'That idiot thinks I control them with my hands. I send chakra waves through my feet, into the roots to control them.' The ninja thought. He still kept his angry face on to try and trick the Leaf Ninja.

"The Leaf Village isn't as weak as you all think we are. You'd be surprised." Shikamaru said, closing his eyes in thought.

"I doubt it." The other Ninja grinned. Suddenly he sent a wave of chakra through the ground, and full force into the vine. With precise control he had it aimed at Shikamaru's' heart in a second, the end of the vine sticking right at the hearts area, while the rest snaked along the ground.

But Shikamaru jumped up, and out of the way before the vine could strike there. His feet landed on either side, while the ninja copied his every movement.

With the other ninja so fumbled up at the moment, he didn't stop the vine from plunging into his own chest in a fatal wound accident.

"Hehehe, you got me kid."

I"I told ya so." Shikamaru told him. "We're not as weak as you think."

"We'll see in the future. You may have stopped me, but I doubt you can stop all of us." And with those last words, he died on the spot.

Suddenly the vines throughout the area crashed to the ground. The one's the kunoichi, and senseis, and genin fighting off had stopped.

Shikamaru almost smiled in relief, but then remembered a few things. Like the words that the shinobi spoke a while before his death, and the situation his teammates were in, all of them were in.

He turned in the direction the kunoichi were in and was about to take off when he heard a noise. A low shaking noise.

He turned around and listened more closely. It was too big to be his fellow comrades.

"It can't be." He said out loud. Feeling the chakra coming towards him, he felt at least four ninjas coming just at 'himself'. He knew that they weren't vine clones either since he had taken out the caster. Not to mention all the ones that would be after his teammates.

He was good, but he didn't think he could pull off fighting four other ninjas and at the very least Jonin level ones as well.

A minute before he could worry about them being here face to face with him, a figure jumped down in front of the trees with his back faced to him.

"Go on. I got your back." The figure commanded. "Help the others. I'll take care of these guys." The figure said, getting a huge item off his back.

Just then Shikamaru recognized the figure.

"Kankuro? What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later. Right now go ahead and help your teammates. I'll take care of them."

Shikamaru still had a lot of doubt. Out of nowhere this sound ninja, who had previously had tried to destroy his village appeared out of the blue to try and help him? He wasn't buying it.

"How can I trust you?"

Kankuro turned to glance at him. "I can't say I blame you for not trusting me. But I really want to help you guys out. The already got Temari, I don't want your kunoichi getting captured to." Kankuro persuaded him.

Once again turning his attention to the kunoichi, Shikamaru nodded. He jumped off muttering a "thanks," to him before leaving Kankuro to fight the sound.

Kankuro grinned, and turned himself back to the direction the enemies were heading from. "Get ready Crow." He said. "This fight might last a while."

--------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, the puppets name is Karasu, but I just thought it would be easier this way. I want to take the less troublesome path. –Great now I'm quoting Shikamaru! - Hope you enjoyed, please review! Stay tuned!


	13. Why Are You Doing This?

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: OMG THIS GETZ ANNOYIN! I do not own Naruto there-breathes in-

I know the last few chapters have been sort of stalling, but yeah build up ya know? This chapter isn't gonna be all, still trying to get there, like that. Anyway on with the story!

Chapter Thirteen: Why Are You Doing This?

A shinobi watched the entire scene from behind the bushes. A sudden transmission came in. "Change of plans. We're going to grab them here, and prepare them back at the base."

"Mission accepted." The figure replied.

The young ninja waited for the opportunity to strike.

---------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru had made it to them. Since the vines weren't in control of the now deceased Sound Shinobi, they just became ordinary plants again. They were both so tired and exhausted, they hadn't really noticed him. Hinata had leaned up against a tree, and was still panting. A lot of her chakra had left her, trying to live through the battle.

"Hey, are you girls alright?" Shikamaru asked, doing a little inspection. They were both low on energy and chakra dangerously. Hinata fell down to her knees, and her gasping had decreased. Ino feel down to her hands and knees, and Shikamaru knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine. What about you Hinata?" Ino called out to her fellow kunoichi.

"I-I'll be fine." Hinata called back. "I just need to get a little r-rest." And then she collapsed.

Ino's eyes suddenly began to close, and she followed after, slumping down towards the grass. Shikamaru had his hands on her shoulders trying to steady her.

'Man. They gave it all they got.' He thought looking at both of them. He suddenly smirked seeing how well women could do in battle.

'We better get back. The sooner we get out of this the better.' He made a motion to make a move toward Ino to try and lift her, when he heard a voice.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Suddenly before he could even blink, a massive amount of wind hit him at full force, sending him flying and crashing hard against a tree.

He winced, and coughed up blood. He gasped slightly from being taken off guard and being pounded against a tree. Then he did again when he suddenly understood what the shinobi just said.

'Wind scythe jutsu? But the only person I've ever seen use that technique was…' He looked up and recognized the user instantly, since they did face off a short while back. He had unfortunately remembered the jutsu, since it was used on him during the Chunin Exams.

"Temari." He couldn't make her out that clearly. He could only see the fan, parts of her clothes, and hairstyle. It was hard to distinguish anything since it was really dark, and a bunch of dust started to fly from the jutsu.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. Why would she attack him?

She didn't reply with an answer. Instead, she closed her fan and jumped at him.

He jumped up, right at the moment she smashed the fan right where he was a moment ago. It was like déjà vu all over again.

He had dodged into a nearby tree breathing heavily from the speedy getaway. He was still a bit tired from all the fighting before.

She glanced up, and then did another attack. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She yelled.

Shikamaru raised his arms up for a defense, before falling back hard onto the ground.

He winced a bit as the pain started to increase quickly in his back. He moaned a bit sitting up, trying to shake off the dizziness from the fall.

What he could make out clearly, was Temari standing over his teammates starting to throw them over her shoulders. He tried to call out, but he only gagged, and started to hunch over as the pain enveloped his head. The recent cuts from the jutsu weren't helping either, since all the blood loss was starting to take affect.

He glanced back up, to see all three kunoichi gone.

"No." He whispered, before falling over.

He suddenly heard footsteps coming up behind him fast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma, Kurenai and the other genin were rushing fast towards the others location. When they had heard more enemy Nin's coming toward them, they had decided their only option at the time was to retreat. They would need more back up if they were to hope in defeating them in their condition.

In a minute or two, they came across Kankuro just finishing off the last of his duties. He stood over the bodies of his fallen opponents, smirking at how easily they were taken down.

"What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked confused.

"No one told you guys? The others and I are here to help you all out." Kankuro explained.

"Who are the others exactly?" Asuma asked.

"Gaara and Baki. They're helping out the other squads as we speak."

"What about that girl? Temari?" Kiba asked.

Kankuro's face darkened. "We believe she was kidnapped from the enemy. The very same enemy that are trying to capture the kunoichi."

"Oh my gosh! We have to get to them now!" Kurenai worried.

"Alright let's go!" Asuma ordered.

"Does that mean you accept my help?" Kankuro asked before they leaped off.

Asuma thought it over a moment. "It's alright. We need as much help as we can get." And with that they jumped off.

On the way over Kankuro asked Shino a question.

"Hey you remember back at the Chunin Exams? And the big fight we had?"

Shino didn't answer. But instead just kept looking straight ahead.

"Well I wanted to say I was sorry. I was just following orders. Nothing personal though right?" Kankuro asked glancing over.

Shino just jumped ahead quicker, leaving him behind, seeming to focus on something else.

"Is that a no?" Before he really thought that was what he meant he heard an, "It's alright."

With that he smirked, and continued on ahead.

When they reached the sight they looked around looking for any of their teammates.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Choji called. "Where are you?" He looked around.

"Hinata!" Kiba called.

"Ino! Are you there?" Asuma called.

"They're not here." A voice whispered through the bushes.

"Shikamaru!" Asuma yelled, jumping in to the side of his student. He was on his stomach, trying to get up to his knees, and failing miserably at it.

He rolled him over to his back carefully, inspecting his wounds, and then the surroundings.

"What happened here?" Asuma asked.

"And where are the kunoichi?" Kurenai asked getting worried about them.

"She took them." Shikamaru muttered wincing a bit.

"Who's she?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru looked away before saying "Temari."

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro demanded.

"Temari was here. She got me with her fan twice, and then kidnapped the girls. I couldn't tell where they went." Shikamaru said regretfully.

"Are you sure it was her?" Kankuro asked unbelievingly.

"Same hairstyle, same fan, same jutsu, and same fighting. You tell me."

"Are you sure it wasn't a clone, or a transformation?" Kiba asked.

"I was positive. She had no chakra covering her to try and hide her identity. It was Temari." Shikamaru said truthfully.

Kankuro gritted his teeth, and turned around to look at the opposite direction. Looking ahead, he began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Kurenai asked.

"To find my sister." He answered.

"Right now is not the time to split up! Two of our own have been taken too, maybe more!" Kurenai yelled angrily, and still worried for her students.

"Yeah! We gotta find Hinata and Ino!" Kiba agreed.

Kankuro paused for a second.

"We want to help you find your sister, but you'll have to trust in our abilities." Asuma added.

Kankuro turned around. "Alright." He said.

"Would you all at least like to know where we're going?" Shino asked shocking everyone.

"What do you mean Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Before Shikamaru took off, I sent one of my bugs onto him, so in case he got captured, we could find him. In between that one I sent a few in certain locations. They told me of the enemy, and I told them to stick onto her." Shino explained.

"What does that do for us?" Choji asked.

"Now we can find Temari by sending one bug to track down the other still sticking on to her."

"How far can the bug track the other?" Asuma asked, knowing nothing on the subject of bugs whatsoever.

"You don't need to worry about that." Shino assured. "The bugs can track each other for miles and miles."

The others sighed in relief, at hearing this. Now they at least knew where to look instead of blindly running through the forest.

"I think we should go and help the other teams." Kurenai suggested. "That way we have our forces working together."

"That's a good idea." Asuma agreed. "Shikamaru can you move?"

"Yeah. I'm alright now." He assured the others, standing up slowly.

"Alright, let's get back to the others." Asuma declared.

They leapt off, knowing which direction to look for the other teams. Asuma had at least an idea of the location, which was better than nothing.

While jumping through the bushes and trees, each person had jumbled up thought buzzing through their head about the kunoichi.

Shikamaru's was the most buzzing, since he felt completely guilty, about being to weak to even help his comrade, and even his own teammate out.

'Wherever they are…I hope they're alright.' He thought trying to focus on the path ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru looked over at his newest recruit standing by. She had her hands by her sides, with one of them holding the fan He smirked, and looked back over at the tables.

On them were two kunoichi. Each had a poisonous mark scratched onto them somewhere. Ino's on her heck, and Hinata's on her leg.

He closed his eyes and thought deeply.

'Only two more to go. Then the plan will really start to take a turn for some real fun.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that? Not as boring I hope! I have a lot of the story planned, out, but just like two parts I'm still thinking about. But don't worry, those parts aren't anywhere near here! Next chapter we go back to the other teams, for those who have been waiting for that. (Which is a lot)

Please enjoy and review!


	14. Keeping Watch

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

I just wanna say WOOHOOO for 50 reviews! Thanx to all who do! And thanx to all who give advice, they really help!

Here's the chapter everyone's been reviewing me to start! Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen: Keeping Watch

Around the campsite, Neji and Sasuke watched over Sakura and Tenten. Gaara and Baki were already in their tents, which Baki had bought, and Naruto and Lee had gone to sleep in their tents, about half an hour ago. Of course they had stayed just as long as the other two to watch over the kunoichi. They had said that they should switch guards, so one team of two could be more awake to watch over them.

Sasuke and Neji only agreed to them so they would be quiet and leave them alone. They weren't going to sleep, while leaving their incapable teammates to be watched over two idiots, two people from a different village who already betrayed their village's trust not to long ago, and two sensei's who didn't have a clue to give their students a warning sign about an enemy ambush.

Their senseis were still keeping watch, of course. They were just across the campsite, giving the students their distance. They would let them get their anger out at them so they would well together in the near future at least. Even Naruto and Lee were still a bit miffed at their senseis. And for Lee to be mad at Guy, man it had to be something huge!

The two young genin hadn't left their spots, or even said a word since they found out their senseis had been holding out on them with information.

If they had known then they could have watched out for themselves.

And if they themselves had known, then they could have helped to protect them from the enemy.

Instead, they were all just trotting around the forest, almost carefree focusing on vacation, instead of focusing on their safety. The Jonins had said they thought they did what was best for them. To Sasuke and Neji, it was the worst idea they thought possible.

Sasuke was cursing sensei. He had looked up to him somewhat, and had even slowly come to respect him over the times. Now all that respect was thrown out the window. Now his teammate was sick and not even waking up. If anything happened to her, it was that idiot of a sensei's fault. And of course he couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt himself.

Neji was the same way in his thoughts. He wasn't upset of the reputation of his sensei. Well at least not the incredibly proud part. Gai had always fooled around. He was always doing foolish things, and acting immature always shouting about youth and life. And now because of his foolishness, his teammate had been brought down by the enemy. He couldn't have even come to help her, instead focusing on calming down the other two fools of the group.

Neji was feeling an unnatural amount of emotions of the moment, as was Sasuke.

And both of their emotions led back to the two immobile kunoichi.

They stared intently at them, almost thinking if they could feel their gazes, they would awaken. Sadly that was not the case.  
"How are they now?" Sasuke asked.

Neji looked back at him, and then looked back to Tenten and Sakura. "Byakugan." His eyes turned into the amazing trait of the Hyuga clan. "From closing off their chakra points, the poison is still spreading. The good part is it's not spreading as fast."

Sasuke nodded at the still same answer he had received when he had asked Neji earlier. Their condition had not improved. He looked back down to his teammate's face, which was slightly paler. Her brows were twitching, and her breathing changed slightly. His eyes widened a bit, thinking she was waking up. Instead they closed a bit, seeing she was only reacting that way because of the heat. He couldn't understand how she was so steamed. It was nighttime and there weren't any blankets on top of her.

None the less, she was sweating quite a bit. He grabbed a nearby cloth, and drowned it in some cool water from some in a bucket they had kept from putting out the fire. Now he was glad they had saved some of it.

He placed it on top of her forehead, and applied a little pressure, to make the cooling of the cloth stronger, and more effective.

And it worked.

Her breathing had returned to normal, and her face almost looked a bit more peaceful. In fact, he thought for a brief second, he saw her lips twitch up into a smile, before slinking back down into a frown.

His eyes softened a bit, seeing as he could do something right to help her. He moved a piece of hair out of her face, almost caressing her forehead. He just did it to let more coolness get to her head of course! Nothing more than that…right, sure. He glanced back at the Hyuga, hoping he hadn't seen any of that. Luckily for him Neji was focused on Tenten.

Neji undid the bandage around Tenten's arm. He looked at the scar that ran from her elbow, to half way up her shoulder.

He practically shuddered at the thought. He remembered how he could only stand there, as his teammate was struck. He couldn't do anything then. He never wanted to feel like that again. He let his fingers reach up to her arm, and brushed over the scar lightly, up and down, caressing her arm almost trying to make the scar disappear with one good stroke. Tenten's hand started to twitch a bit, and even started to clutch into a fist.

'Maybe from the pain…' Neji thought. He took her hand into his, and squeezed it a bit, almost letting her know it was alright to squeeze back. She did. Every few seconds, her hand would start to clutch, and Neji would hold tighter, and she would relax again. He was starting to be glad he could help to almost soothe her. He looked back over his comrade before turning to Sasuke.

"What do you think they want with them?" Neji asked, half asking himself, and half asking Sasuke.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered.

"I'm not so sure either." Neji replied. "I wouldn't understand why they would want the kunoichi. I'm not saying they're weak. At least I know Tenten isn't. Though with Sakura I heard she is pretty tough as well." Neji conversed.

Sasuke looked Neji in the eye. "Sakura isn't weak." He replied. And he was positive behind his words. He thought of that one time during the Chunin Exams. Suddenly his eyes dazed out, remembering that time.

When he had awoken from that long and terrible nightmare, the first thing his eyes caught was the sight of his teammate. When he saw her, one thing that caught his focus was her hair. It had been completely slashed through. Though that was soon dragged to the back of his mind, as he inspected the rest of her. She had a black eye, badly bruised. And also a bloody face, all showing there was a beating among it. His rage turned into fury as he saw there was some blood on that one Ninja Zaku's knuckles. He also saw that there were kunai wounds throughout her body, from her arms to her legs, and now she was on the ground. She was so bruised and battered up it was hard for her to stand.

All of these actions added together, turned his anger into pure blind fury.

When he inquired about who was responsible, Zaku had declared so boldly, almost proudly.

On that day he made that Ninja pay dearly, while also clearly sending a message. 'You mess with her, you're gonna mess with me.'

Then he broke his arms, completely twisting them out of the sockets, loving to hear the Ninja scream out in incredible pain. Just when he was about to take out his last enemy, she had stopped him by wrapping her arms tightly around him. Her face was a reminder of what he once was, before the cursed seal had taken over. When she said she wanted him to stop, she had brought him out of the darkness that day.

Then later when Naruto inquired about her hair, she had simply replied that she wanted a new hairstyle.

He knew she was lying, just so Naruto wouldn't get deeper into the conversation. Later on one day, Shikamaru had told him about that incident, and told him the true purpose behind Sakura's actions.

About her being held captive underneath the enemy's grasp. Then sacrificing her hair, for the sake of saving herself and her friends. And then tricking the enemy with substitution jutsus, and then jumping onto the enemy and biting them down, even though the chances of survival were slim. He had then truly realized that she had gotten stronger.

He was brought back to the present. He had suddenly remembered what they were talking about.

"So you have no idea." Sasuke concluded.

"Not at the moment." Neji replied. "But I'm not sure what the entire plan is. They said their original plan was to take the girls back to a certain location. Though instead, they poisoned them."

"That's what the other one said too."

"So either way, they wanted to poison them. They just happened to do it a lot sooner."

'But what could possibly be the purpose behind poisoning them? After draining their chakra, then what happens?" Sasuke asked.

"I wish I knew." Neji replied. He looked back over at Tenten. "I wish I knew."

Across the campsite, Kakashi and Gai were having a conversation of their own.

"We need to get to the location soon!" Gai said. "There's an infirmary there to treat the girls. Their condition is only decreasing at the moment!" Gai worried.

"I know." Kakashi replied.

"Is that all you can reply with Kakashi! One of your own students is being targeted and all you can do is sit there and say I know!" Gai almost yelled.

"Don't you think I know that?" Kakashi replied harshly. "I vowed to help protect those dear to me, and today the promise was broken! I told the genin I needed to help keep a cool head, so not everything would fall to pieces. Now everything has. Since when did I start to have to scold you like a rookie?" Kakashi asked.

Gai didn't answer. He just looked away. Kakashi followed, and looked opposite directions.

Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping caught both of their attentions. Their heads swung back into the direction, each getting ready for a fight.

"Sasuke, Neji, watch over the girls! Naruto, Lee, Gaara, Baki, we have company!" Sasuke and Neji stood on either side of the kunoichi, without seeming to hear Kakashi order them too. Neji released Tenten's hand, and got into his stance.

Naruto and Lee bolted out of the tent running up, and helping Sasuke and Neji guard.

Gaara and Baki got somewhat calmly out of the tent, and got into an attack position with Kakashi and Gai.

Suddenly, Shikamaru jumped out through the bushes. "Guys help, we have to go help the others! We were ambushed a distance back! Please we have to go help them!"

Kakashi made a decision. "Naruto, Lee you two guard the kunoichi! Sasuke Neji, come with us, we'll need help with the fighting!"

"No." Neji replied sternly.

"Now's not the time to act like little kids." Kakashi reasoned.

"Look who's talking." Sasuke replied angrily.

"Neji, we will protect them!" Lee replied confidently.

"Yeah Sasuke! I'll defend Sakura with my life! Believe it!" Naruto encouraged. "Plus we have Shikamaru! If anything comes along, he'll definitely know what to do!" Naruto explained.

"Yeah Sasuke, don't worry." Shikamaru agreed. "Neither of you don't." He said looking toward Neji. "The sooner you two help defeat them, the sooner you two will know they're safer." He said pointing to the girls.

Sasuke and Neji looked to each other, and made a silent agreement, that they would do the task if the other thought they should. They both nodded, and jumped off in the direction Shikamaru came.

Gaara and Baki followed, and Guy and Kakashi followed them through the woods.

Soon all that was left were the three ninja, and the two unconscious kunoichi.

"So Shikamaru, did anyone on your team get captured? Were any of the girls attacked? Is Hinata alright?!" Naruto asked desperately.

Shikamaru wasn't paying any attention to him, but instead kept looking off into the direction the others just jumped off in.

"Shikamaru! Did anything happen to them?!" Naruto asked desperately.

Shikamaru turned around and smirked. He quietly walked over to the two kunoichi, brushing past Naruto and Lee and replied with a "No."

Naruto sighed closing his eyes. Naruto and Lee were still facing the same direction, while Shikamaru was behind them inspecting the kunoichi. Lee raised a fist and declared "Do not worry Shikamaru! We will all do our part to hel" He was suddenly cut off when a pressure point was hit on the back of his neck. He fell over limp.

Naruto looked down at him on the ground. "Huh? Lee? Shikamaru what hap" he stopped when his neck was suddenly pressed at the same spot, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Shikamaru's hand was raised halfway in the air where Naruto had just been. He laughed a little and said "Foolish."

Suddenly there was smoke appearing around him and there stood Kabuto. Smirking, he walked over to the kunoichi. "They were easier than I thought possible." He said lifting up one girl at a time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Neji and the others were flying through the trees, looking for any signs of a battle. The only problem was there was nothing.

There were no explosions, no yelling, and no kunai flying about. It all seemed to be a bit to…peaceful.

Suddenly Kakashi felt a presence. More than one. Actually quite a few.

They stopped in their tracks, and came across Teams Eight and Ten.

"Hey we were just on our way to assist you guys." Kakashi said.

"How'd you know about the kunoichi?" Asuma asked.

"What are you talking about? Shikamaru said you all were ambushed?" Kakashi wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked walking from behind the others, out into the open from behind Asuma.

Gai and Kakashi looked to each other, then to Shikamaru, then too where their campsite was. Suddenly Kakashi commanded, "We have to get back to our campsite now!"

They turned around to get ready to take off, when they could barely see the backs of Sasuke and Neji, fading in the distance, towards the site.

-----------------------------------------------------------

So there's chapter 14! Hope there was enough NejiTen and SasuSaku for ya! Yeah sorry about the really long remembering from episode 33, but I reallllllly loved that episode! I watched it like a 100000000 times, it was so sweet! So I had to write about it!

And if anyone's confused to what Sasuke meant when he said look who's talking, he meant that Kakashi acted very childish to holding out on them with information

So hope you liked it! Please Review!


	15. The Chase Begins

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: For those who have no clue, please review the disclaimers on chapters 1-14.

Chapter Fifteen: The Chase Begins

Jiraiya was walking towards Konoha; back from more 'researching' they had done outside the village gates.

He nearly laughed at the memory, thinking how much sweeter his new Make out Paradise book would be. 'Especially since they were only wearing those tiny bathing suits…' He thought. Suddenly he was snapped out of his perverted thoughts when he noticed something on the ground.

It was a bird with a kunai through it.

He then noticed many kunai located around some trees and targets, and even some wooden dummies nearby.

'So someone was kunai practicing. And by the looks of it, they killed a bird to practice moving targets.'

The bird itself wasn't what really caught his eye.

It was the scroll it had tied onto its back. Apparently whoever had been aiming hadn't seen he was striking a messenger bird.

We walked over, and retrieved the scroll from the bird. The words on the front caught his eye.

To the Fifth Hokage. Urgent.

Well Jiraiya wasn't really guilty about peeking at things. He opened the scroll to read the contents inside.

'Two genin from the other squad have been captured. Two kunoichi have been captured from our teams. Please send reinforcements. Asuma.'

As soon as Jiraiya read this, he ran at a much faster pace towards Konoha's gates then before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Neji arrived at the campsite first, a long way from the others.

Naruto and Lee were on the ground, seemingly unharmed. They were just unconscious.

But they weren't really interested in that right now, that was the least of their worries. What was really setting them off, was that the kunoichi, that they had sworn to themselves they would protect, were once again gone.

Sasuke's jaw clenched. 'Way to go Sasuke. This is the second time she's in trouble because you couldn't help her.' He thought to himself.

Neji's fist tightened. 'How could I not see through that imposter's disguise?' Neji thought. 'My skills are suffering, and because of that so is Tenten.'

That was it. They were about to set off back into a forest when a voice from behind them called.

"Sasuke, Neji wait!" It was actually Asuma's voice calling after them.

They stopped briefly, without turning around. "What?" Sasuke asked irritated, whose anger was starting to dangerously increase. "We're going to find them."

Neither of these two guys was going to let their teammates stay in harms way for long.

"Just listen to us." Kurenai said. "Now that we have joined together, we can think things through."

"Do you even have an idea now?" Neji asked unbelievingly.

"Yes." Shino replied. "We have planted a bug on the one who captured our kunoichi. We can track the enemy, by tracking the bug." Shino explained.

Sasuke thought it over for a moment. Running around randomly wasn't going to help the kunoichi get out of trouble any faster. "Alright." Sasuke agreed. He glanced at Neji, who nodded. He thought the same thing.

"Do you know who captured your kunoichi?" Baki asked, to the other groups.

Kankuro growled a bit before replying, "Shikamaru believes it was Temari."

Baki's jaw dropped, and Gaara's eyes widened a bit. "Are you positive?" Gaara asked, out in general.

"I'm pretty sure." Shikamaru replied regretfully. He didn't want to hurt his comrade, but he had to focus on getting his own teammate back.

"Come on guys. Let's start the rescue mission." Kakashi declared.

"First, maybe we should wake up Naruto and Lee." Kiba suggested. Yes the two Ninja were still on the ground out cold.

Kiba whispered something into Akamaru's ear, and Akamaru barked in response.

Akamaru jumped down onto the ground, and trotted over to the two sleeping ninja.

He opened his mouth, bit down, and yanked onto Naruto's ear very hard. Naruto yelped jumping up, and grabbing his earlobe, cursing a bit.

Akamaru then hopped on over to Lee, and jumped onto his stomach hard. Lee gasped a bit, and bolted up. Akamaru then ran over to Kiba, and jumped into his arms. Kiba petted him, and said, "Good boy!" Laughing a bit.

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking around. He saw everyone gathered looking at them. "Shikamaru, why did you knock us unconscious?" Naruto accused him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"Naruto." Kakashi called. "Do you mean you didn't see who the fake Shikamaru really was?" He asked Naruto.

"You mean that wasn't the real Shikamaru?" Naruto asked looking back over at Shikamaru. "Well if he was a fake, I didn't see who the real person was."

"Neither did I." Lee added in.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto said looking around. "Where are Sakura and Tenten?" Naruto asked. "And where are Hinata and Ino?!" He asked getting more frantic.

"They were captured. But don't worry. We're going to get them back." Kurenai assured Naruto.

Naruto calmed a bit down, but still had a worried looked staying on his face. He was also feeling quite guilty. One of his best friends was missing.

Naruto and Lee got up, and joined the rest of the group, who were now gathered in a large circle.

Shino told them that enemy had stopped, and told them the precise location.

"They're five miles to the west." Shino said, pointing, for those who did not know which way West was.

"Is everybody ready?" Gai asked to the others. Each person nodded eagerly, wanting to help the girls, who were so close to them.

Of course Naruto was being Naruto and shouting out "Believe it!"

"All right then! Let's go!" He yelled, pointing dramatically into the direction. He then took off, without another glance.

The others sighed, and followed quickly after him to get to the location of the missing kunoichi.

Suddenly, Shikamaru thought up an idea.

"Hey Asuma-sensei…"

Orochimaru got ready to prepare for the first part of the plan to come into action. He sat expectantly on his chair, waiting for his right hand man.

Of course, in a matter of moments, Kabuto entered in.

"Good news Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto bowed. "We have gotten the other two."

"Excellent Kabuto. Shall we begin?"

"I believe the sooner the better." He smiled. "Although there is a situation."

"What kind of situation?" The Snake Sannin asked with anger in his words.

"Their comrades are coming in quite soon." Kabuto asked.

"They cannot be coming this soon, or the true lay out of the plan will not take its affect." Orochimaru thought it over for a moment before he replied, "Send 'them' out to take care of them for the time being."

Kabuto smirked and answered, "Right away, Lord Orochimaru."

He walked back out through the doors, to retrieve the diversion for the Leaf Ninja.

-----------------------------------------------

The Jonin, Chunin, and Genin were all dashing through the woods, half way through to their destination.

The Jonin led the front, while the ten young shinobi were spread throughout the back. They were getting more and more tense, as they got closer to the destination, not sure what to expect.

Suddenly the Jonin stopped, and the others followed the action, each stopping one by one.

"What is it now?" Kurenai asked getting irritated.

"Yeah what's going on?" Naruto joined in.

"It's more Ninja." Kakashi replied. "This time there's only…five." He replied unsure. Why would Orochimaru send out five shinobi, when there were about fifteen ninja they would have to face? That was pretty much three times the competition.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A female voice said.

"Looks like a bunch of weak Leaf Ninja to me." An amused male voice called out.

"Come on out!" Kakashi called. "Stop hiding, and show yourselves."

The five figures didn't reveal themselves quite yet. Suddenly, a kunai flew bye, and hit Choji right in the stomach.

The problem was Choji vanished into thin air. It was only a Choji clone.

Asuma smirked, and suddenly there was smoke all around and all that were left were the five Jonin. 'Well done Shikamaru. Your plan worked like a charm.' He thought.

That was the moment when five figures stepped out of the shadows and revealed themselves.

"So you made clones of your students?" A figure with about six arms asked.

The Jonin looked around to the shinobi they were about to fight.

One was a read-headed girl, with a smirk on her face. Another one of them was the boy with six arms, who had two of them folded over his chest, disapprovingly. Then one was quite large, no he was huge. Another had two heads, on one body. And the last was a pale member with white hair, who had a deadly aura hanging over him.

Now the odds were even. Five on five.

"Hehehe." The big one laughed. "This should be fun."

"You've met your match." The girl mocked. "Now you're messing with the sound Five."

---------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, and Shikamaru were running along the ground at an amazing pace towards Orochimaru's hideout. They certainly weren't going to waste any time, and put the girls in any more danger they needed to be in.

They had split up from the Jonin's a while back when Shikamaru had thought of the idea of separating up and making their clones. The others had thought the idea was pretty well thought out, and had followed through. The Jonin had even taken the more direct and average route to try and get the enemy's attention. And luckily the plan worked.

From there on they had gotten there as fast as they could manage.

Soon, uninterrupted thankfully, they got to their destination. It was about a two story, stone building, seeming to blend into the mountain nearby, with the forest completely circling around it. Shino assured the others that the enemy was inside, on the top floor. They were all sure that if the enemy was up there, then the girls would be there too. Neji even used the Byakugan to make sure of it.

Once he used his trait he replied, "I see them, up on the top floor. They're alone."

The situation was getting through to the top floor. Sasuke's Fire Jutsu or Neji's Gentle Fist weren't going to break them through, that was for sure.

"Leave it to me." Choji told them. He got his hands into his sign. "Human Boulder Jutsu!" His body expanded into a huge ball, and started to spin amazingly fast.

He rolled around a bit, before he got into the right position. He rolled straight up at top speed, and bounced to the top floor. He repeated this simulation until the wall cracked, and eventually burst open.

Choji stopped, and released the jutsu, sending himself back to his normal size.

Sasuke was starting to get a little suspicious. They were practically out in the open, attacking on their base, uninterrupted. Something just wasn't right.

Some of the others were thinking this way too, but only one said it out loud.

"This seems too easy." Shikamaru muttered.

After Choji had broken through, there was a large blow of dust coming around them. A few had to cover their eyes, or squint just to try and get a clear image, and that alone was difficult.

Though the dust cleared around them, it was still floating around the building. But through the fog, they could make out five figures, standing straight, and motionless through the dust.

Though the boys were still squinting, and some were gagging from the smoke they could start to make out traits from the figures that caught their eye.

'That hair.' Sasuke thought, seeing the familiar pink hair flowing from the dust.

"That outfit.' Neji thought, recognizing the pink shirt, which his teammate always arrived at practice with.

'That jacket.' Naruto thought, seeing his friends' jacket, he saw whenever when she was around to talk with

'That fan.' Kankuro thought, seeing that fan that he would fight against during his training. Especially since he saw those three purple spots…

'Those earrings.' Shikamaru thought, seeing rings throughout the outfit, and two earrings he recognized since he had the same ones.

Each person recognized these figures, as the kunoichi they had come to save. All five kunoichi had their eyes closed, as if deep into thought.

Each shinobi there felt a warmth of relief, and a spark of pleasure, seeing them unharmed.

But soon these feelings were unfortunately gone, as suspicion soon took the lead. They were just standing there, as if expecting them to come up there or something. What were they doing? They should have escaped from the building now there were no walls to keep them locked inside anymore.

"Hey Sakura! Come on let's go!" Naruto called out to his friend. She didn't reply. She didn't even move. Naruto's eyes widened a bit. Why wasn't she even opening her eyes?

"Tenten! My youthful friend! Let us leave now!" Lee called out to his teammate. Tenten didn't grace them with a reply either.

"What's wrong with them?" Sasuke asked quietly. There was something wrong with them. "Neji!"

The Byakugan wielder looked at him. "See if it's them."

Neji nodded in understanding, "Byakugan!"

It took him a moment before he said "It's them.". "There are no Genjutsus, or clones, or illusions. But there is something different about them." He concluded.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked.

"Their chakra…" Before he could finish his statement, one of the girls started to move.

It was Temari.

She reached back slowly for her fan, eyes still closed. She suddenly smirked.

"What the" Before Naruto could finish, in the blink of an eye; Temari had grabbed her fan and yelled, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She thrust the fan, and the shinobi were caught in a powerful gust of wind.

Most of them covered their faces with their arms, for protection. While others were clinging to the ground so they wouldn't be bone away.

Sasuke's teeth were gritting, against the powerful force, but he was able to jump out of the current.

The others followed this, and some were even on the ground panting.

"It was like being in a tornado." Kiba gasped out.

"Luckily you don't have to deal with it every day during training." Kankuro reasoned.

When Sasuke lifted his head to look back at the five kunoichi, he had just made out them jumping over their heads.

They dashed over them all in one good jump, and split up five different ways throughout the forest. And they were going pretty fast too.

"Alright listen up!" Shikamaru took charge. "Each person go after their teammate! GO!" They then split up, each young man following after their comrade through out the unfamiliar woods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru still sat atop of his thrown. He had one leg crossed over the other, and was quite pleased.

"So we were able to complete the first task of the plan." He smiled to himself.

"Let the games begin."

I wanted to keep going, but it would have taken up another four pages. I hope I got through a lot in this chapter. I know some of you have been a bit impatient with me, and I'm sorry for that. I'm glad that some of you are still tolerating with my writing.

In the next chapter, I might make it a bit more clearly with what Orochimaru did. So please stay tuned!


	16. What The

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I am so happy I got so many reviews! Hope you enjoy this chap!

Chapter Sixteen: What The…

Sasuke and Naruto followed Sakura's wild, and random trail throughout the forest, winding, and turning, and twisting going whichever way it led them.

She ran at an amazing speed. One Naruto or Sasuke had ever seen, or thought capable of her. Even Sasuke was starting to have a hard time keeping up with some of her movements, but he was determined not to let her leave his sight.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out. "What are you doing?! What's up with you?!"

His calls went unheeded. She continued on quickly.

"Sasuke what do you think happened?"

"…"

"Come on! Not you too!" Naruto was getting a bit irritated that neither of his teammates were answering him.

"I don't know." He replied angrily. 'I wish more than anything that I did though.'

Naruto cursed, and continued to watch carefully after his comrade, jumping wildly through the trees.

'Sakura what happened to you?' Naruto thought, worried for his teammate.

Just then, Sakura jumped onto a different tree up ahead, and suddenly made a sharp turn to the right.

Sasuke followed after, landing on the same tree she did, keeping hot on her trail.

Naruto landed on a different tree, and then a problem occurred. He went right through the tree.

Naruto landed roughly on the ground, and his back rammed into a tree.

"What the heck?" He hissed, and rubbed at his sore back. He looked up to find the tree he went through, and found that there was nothing there.

"She made a Genjutsu of a tree." He concluded. "And I fell for it. Literally." He stood up a bit shakily, and looked around.

"Alright, now where'd they go?" He looked to the right and saw a few figures fly by, and decided to follow them. He knew it had to be some of the others following after their kunoichi. Helping out another team was better than sitting around on his butt.

He jumped off into the direction of the recent seen team. He started to worry again about his best friend when he suddenly stopped that worry. He had faith Sasuke would find her.

-------------------------------------------------

Neji and Rock Lee were in pursuit of Tenten.

She wasn't giving them a chance to get near her. Every time they got too close, she'd increase her speed to a whole new level.

"I can not believe Tenten is acting this way." Lee told Neji. "It does not make any sense as to why any of the kunoichi would act this way."

"Well we're gonna find out." Neji told him. "One way or the other."

They were a little to busy discussing while trying to keep up with their teammate; they didn't realize that Tenten had planted about three paper bombs on three different trees.

As soon as she did, she took our three senbon, and turned around while jumping.

'What is she doing?' Neji thought.

Tenten waited for the right moment…

For them…

To land…

On that…

SPOT…

She threw the senbon directly on the paper bombs.

Bulls' eye.

The area around that opening immediately exploded. Neji covered his face with his arms to fend off the flames. With his Byakugan, Neji was able to find a weaker spot in the flames, while keeping up with his teammate, since she seemed to have started to slow down.

Lee wasn't as lucky as Neji.

He was hit full force by the bombs, and flew back a good distance to show it. He flew straight back into a sturdy tree, and fell over dizzy.

'My head…' He thought before blacking out.

Neji knew Lee had fallen behind, but all he was focused on was trying to stop Tenten at the time.

Suddenly out of nowhere she stopped at a clearing. All that surrounded them was trees, and they were in the middle was an open field.

"Tenten, why are you acting like this? What happened at Orochimaru's place?" He asked, concerned. He was concerned, both at her sudden actions, and the possible actions that could have happened, while under the enemy's mercy. He walked up behind her since her back was facing him.

She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes, also showing him a smirk.

Neji gasped.

---------------------------------------------

Ino was in the lead, while Shikamaru and Choji were desperately trying to stay on her tail.

Shikamaru himself never thought he had moved so fast in his life. And he wasn't used to it either. Every couple of turns, he would ram straight into a tree, shake it off, and continue on the way.

Shikamaru had decided that it was best for Ino just to tire herself out first, and then explain why she was acting this way.

It could have been a mind trick placed on her, or fear that she might have thought they were the enemy, or anything. The list kept going.

Choji was having a hard time too. He definitely wasn't used to traveling at such a fast pace. He felt himself getting a bit dizzy.

"Shikamaru, when do you think she'll stop?"

Before Shikamaru could answer, Ino threw a kunai up threw the leaves above, and caused millions of them to flutter about.

'What is she doing?' Shikamaru thought.

Suddenly they were surrounded by leaves. It was impossible to see through it. Everywhere you turned, there were ten leaves landing on your face.

"Come on Choji, we need to get out of these leaves!"

"Which way?"

"Anyway! Come on!"

They jumped forward out of the leaves.

Shikamaru looked around.

"No, where'd she go?!" He looked around frantically. She wasn't in the leaves, and she wasn't anywhere around them.

'There's no way she got away that quickly.' He thought

Suddenly he heard a poof from behind him. He knew it wasn't Choji, since he was still at his side.

He turned around and saw Ino take off into a random direction.

"She transformed into a leaf." He figured out.

"Man, she doesn't want us to find her." Choji realized.

"But why not?"

Suddenly in the middle of their thinking, they all stopped at a clearing. Very similar to where Tenten had taken Neji.

"So we finally got here. About time." Ino said out loud for the two boys to hear.

"Wait. You were leading us here?" Choji asked.

Suddenly Ino turned around and smirked.

Shikamaru's' worry doubled at what he saw.

"Ino what happened?!"

----------------------------------------------

Shino and Kiba were having no trouble keeping up with Hinata.

Akamaru had her scent down, and they had no problem with finding her when she was nowhere to be seen for a moment.

The problem was actually _catching_ her.

She went at such a fast pace, it almost made Lee seem slow.

Suddenly they lost track of her again.

"Which way Akamaru?" Akamaru pointed his nose to the left, and they made a quick turn that way.

"Why can't you plant a bug on her?" Kiba asked Shino, getting tired of continually having to ask Akamaru.

"She has her Byakugan activated." Shino explained.

"So?" Kiba asked.

"She sees the bugs that fly around her, and blasts them away with her gentle fist."

"Oh." Kiba said.

"Hinata!" Hinata didn't answer to Kiba's calls. She just continued her pace forward.

"Hey Kiba, Shino!" They heard a voice call from behind them. They turned their heads to see Naruto catch up from behind.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be following Sakura?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"I would have, but I got caught in a trap. I lost track of them, but then saw you guys run by, so I followed." Naruto explained.

"Do you know why their running away from us?" Naruto asked them.

"Not yet." Shino replied.

"Yeah, but hopefully we'll see soon enough." Kiba added in.

Naruto nodded, and focused on Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto called after her. Suddenly she stopped at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"What?" Kiba asked. Naruto's eyes widened.

But then, as soon as she stopped, she was off once again.

'What just happened?' Naruto thought.

He tried again. 'Hinata! Stop!"

Suddenly, she stopped again. This time she stayed there. They had just landed in a very small clearing.

"Hinata, what's going on?" Kiba asked once they had stopped behind her.

"Yeah. What happened to you girls?" Naruto joined in concerned.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Hinata said as her head turned around slowly. But what stopped Naruto's heart was the sinister smirk planted on sweet Hinata's face. But something other than that caught his eye first.

Gaara and Kankuro were still chasing after Temari. They hadn't stopped at all since the chase started.

She had even attacked them a few times, by aiming a wind jutsu at them. Gaara would block with his shield, and most of the time was able to shield Kankuro with it as well. When he was to far away, he just jumped a good distance up, and out of the way.

At the moment Gaara was trying to catch her with his sand.

Every time he would get close, she would use the fan, and then slice through whatever was near her.

Gaara would have been more persistent with his sand, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Betrayer or not, she was still his sister, and he wasn't about to crush her ankles in his bloody sand.

Kankuro was having the same thoughts. If he had used Krow, then she might get careless. And if that happened, she might get poisoned, with any of the secret weapons, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

Suddenly Temari stopped in the middle of the forest. There was no clearing; they were still amidst the trees, and the plants.

"Hey Temari, could you please tell us, what the heck is going on with you?!" Kankuro shouted at her. "Why the heck would you betray everyone like that?! What is going on through your head?!"

She laughed.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, and Kankuro gawked.

She kept laughing non-stop, starting to sound very sinister.

She looked at them and gave a smirk.

Suddenly, what they saw made them more confused, and surprised.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke followed Sakura through the trees, despite the speed, despite the surroundings, despite Naruto getting lost, he followed through on keeping up with her.

He wasn't going to stop, until she stopped.

Sasuke didn't understand why she would behave this way; it was so strange of her.

Maybe, she was angry with them, for failing to protect her when she as unconscious. Or maybe, she was in some sort of trance, and the only way was to run as far away as she could.

Just when he began to think of different tactics, he noticed that she had slowed down.

In a minute or two, she had stopped completely.

Sasuke stopped, a few feet behind her.

"Sakura what happened? What were you thinking running off like that?" He asked sternly. A little more stern then he had wanted.

Her head bent low. He suddenly heard soft, slow sobbing sounds.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. 'I didn't make her cry? Did I?' He thought. That was great. As soon as he catches up to her, he can't be relieved, or glad like he feels, but he has to go back to his cold self in a heartbeat.

"Sakura." He walked up to her from behind. "Look, I'm…" His voice trailed off as he struggled to say the words that were stuck in his throat.

"I'm sorry, that I was harsh before I heard what you had to say." He apologized.

Her sobs resided, as her head straightened up. He walked closer to her.

"Did anything happen to you?" He asked, once again his concern for her, and her absence showing.

She still didn't reply. Now she was starting to slightly worry him.

"Are you alright?" He walked up behind her, and outstretched his arm for her shoulder…

When she swung around and gave him a square aimed punch right in the gut. He gagged up blood, and his eyes widened, from both the sudden pain, and the actions she had just shown.

"Sucker." She whispered menacingly into his ear.

He looked right into her eyes, looking for any emotion, or reasons as to why she would act like this. Anger, fear?

But what he saw shocked him far more than her recent punch to the stomach.

Those emerald eyes, that held so much life, energy, and happiness he knew so very well, and even admitted liking and used to…

Were now replaced by two, deadly, evil, icy blue eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I guess that doesn't make sense, but it will in the future I promise! Sorry if the earlier parts seemed a bit rushed, but yeah, I couldn't really add anymore facts and details in there! And plus, I think you were all still kinda annoyed with my sort of stalling writing taking fifty pages to explain one event, so I'm trying to speed up, without it seeming too sped up. I hope you guys are satisfied with these chapters so far.

Please stay tuned!


	17. How Do You Fight The Ones You Protect?

Well Needed Vacation

I got so many reviews. … I'M SO HAPPY!! T.T

Sorry for the late update. I spent most of my time, outside playing baseball with all my friends, and my team KICKED BUTT! No offense to the other team, you guys still played pretty great! And I also was writing something else at the time, and let's just say that's a surprise! On with the story!

And just so everyone knows, just in case no one did before, when Sakura turned around, her eyes were already blue. They didn't transform or anything.

Chapter Seventeen: How Do You Fight The Ones You Protect?

Sasuke stepped back a few steps, and hunched over holding his stomach. He had a mouthful of blood starting make it hard to breathe, and spit it up. Another mouthful came in a few seconds.

'Why…Why would she do that?'

"Sakura…?" Sasuke asked her, completely perplexed at her actions.

Sakura continued to laugh. "Now look at the one who's weak."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You're not Sakura." He stated.

"Awww, Sasuke don't you recognize your own teammate? I'm heartbroken." She told him sarcastically. She was true. She had the same clothes, the same hair, the same voice, and the same movements though they seemed to be improved quite a bit.

The only thing different was her chakra, her eyes, and of course her actions and words.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Oh is Sasuke getting a little mad? I wonder why?"

He didn't answer her.

"So now we're being silent now are we?"

"…You're not her." He repeated. "At least your mind isn't."

"Of course I am Sasuke." She faked a sweet voice badly on purpose.

Suddenly something clicked in his mind.

"What did Orochimaru do to you?" He asked, with anger behind his voice.

The poison, the kidnapping, them running away afterward. They weren't waiting to be rescued, and then ran away from Orochimaru. They were leading them out here for some reason. And it was Orochimaru's doing. He would surely pay for this.

"Don't be silly Sasuke. It isn't Orochimaru." She pulled out a kunai from her pouch. "I'm just finally starting to see things clearly."

She flung the kunai at him, but he caught it with ease.

"Ready?" She asked getting into an attack position.

"What?" He asked.

"We're gonna fight. Right here and now."

"I don't want to fight you."

"I wouldn't want to either, but in this case you have no choice!" She lunged at him, and he jumped off to the side. She took both of her feet, and bounced right off of a tree, and back onto the ground.

She dashed at him incredibly fast and threw a punch at him with her right fist. He caught it with his left hand.

She kicked her left leg up toward his stomach, but he caught that with his other hand.

She smirked.

She did a back flip, efficiently kicking him straight in the jaw with her right leg.

After her back flip, she landed gracefully on her feet.

Sasuke, on the other hand, landed up against a tree. Hard.

'Why is she fighting me like this?' He thought, struggling up.

"If you actually want to survive for more than a minute, you might want to start fighting me!" She mocked.

He straightened up, and ran straight at her.

He threw a few punches, but she dodged them easily, while getting a hit or two here or there back on him.

"Still not fighting with all you got huh? Tsk, tsk, tsk." She scolded as she flipped back and away from him for the moment.

Sasuke panted a bit, still not believing she was trying to defeat him.

'How can I fight her…?'

She ran at him again, sending another flurry of punches.

'…When I want to protect her?'

She started to throw another well aimed punch at him.

'I can't keep doing this. I have to try something to bring her back!' "Sakura!" Sasuke called out desperately.

Her hand stopped in mid-air. Her eyes were wide, as if remembering something.

Slowly her hands withdrew to her head, and clutched it tightly. They were clenching, and unclenching, while her teeth were grinding together.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out again.

"S-Sasuke." She said barely above a whisper.

'She's remembering me. So it still is her…Somewhere down there. He must have done a mind Jutsu or something.' He concluded.

She twitched, and took a short breath, trying to focus. Which part of her was focusing on what he wasn't sure. Though he was desperately hoping that she was fighting to remember herself. Her real self.

He took a step towards her. "Sakura. Concentrate." He ordered. "You can break through." He told her.

"I-I…can't." She had her eyes shut tight, and her breathing kept changing at different paces.

"Don't tell me that. You can break through weak mind control." He took a few steps closer. "I know you can."

"I-I don't want to hurt you!" She struggled to say.

"What are you talking about?" He asked grabbing her shoulders to keep her from sinking to the ground.

"Run! Get away from here!" She told him. "Leave me, before it, c-comes back." She told him still holding her head.

"Sakura…" He wasn't sure how to reply to all of this, but he knew one thing for sure. "I'm not leaving here without you."

Suddenly she looked up at him. He could have sworn he saw her eyes. Her _true _eyes. And they seemed quite surprised too.

'Is that you?' He thought. But as soon as they turned to green, they turned back to the ice blue color. The changing eyes fixed him with a glare.

"It's time to end this." She announced. She jumped back away from him, and out of his grasp, and started to make hand signs. When Sasuke saw these signs, he wasn't sure what they were for. He had never seen such signs before. And especially not from her. He couldn't fight her any longer.

"Get out of her mind!" He yelled at the force inside her.

She didn't listen. Instead just suddenly she screamed out "Earth Glove Jutsu!" (A/N: This jutsu allows a person to send chakra into the ground and make giant hands out of the ground come up and be under the person's control. It's almost like Gaara's sand, but with earth so it's a lot sturdier and harder.)

She stuck her hands into the ground, and smiled up at him. He didn't know what was happening, but by the time he realized, two giant hands had emerged from the ground, and captured him with a great force.

They clamped around his body so tightly, he couldn't breathe.

He struggled for the breath he so desperately needed, but found it to be no use. He muttered something, while he still had his consciousness. "I won't give up." Suddenly his sight darkened into nothing.

She smirked, and released the jutsu. He fell to the ground unconscious, and she walked over to him.

She started to tie him up with chakra strings, and smiled again to herself. "That was easier than I thought."

Though in the back of her mind, something was screaming for her actions to stop every step of the way.

------------------------------------------------

Neji was staring at his teammates face, with his mouth partly open.

His teammates face now had bright, fire red eyes, almost rivaling the Sharingan. They weren't playful energetic eyes like his teammates eyes usually were either.

They were a dark, cold, calculating red.

Neji focused extremely hard with his Byakugan. Harder than he had ever tried before.

Her chakra was different, that was for sure.

"Tenten…" Neji had millions of questions buzzing in his mind.

"What happened?" Seemed the thing that happened to appear most in his mind.

"What do you mean Neji?" She said her voice sounding the same, but the tone, and the way she talked seemed so different.

Neji ignored her question and continued to look her over, trying to see if there was a cause as to why she would act like this.

His eyes glanced down to her arm, to see that the wound had vanished. The black lines that ran down it were now completely gone.

"What happened to the mark?" He asked, still trying to interrogate the facts out of her.

Tenten looked at her arm. "I'm not sure." She said. "I guess they just went away?" She shrugged it off.

"I'm not asking again Tenten. What happened?"

Tenten smiled. "I'm sorry Neji. But I'm afraid that's none of your business."

"What do you mean it's none of my business? Someone captured my teammate, and now what am I supposed to do? Just sit around and hope that they just magically get caught?" Neji asked angrily.

"Why would you care Neji? You never cared about me before." She stated smirking, her red eyes focusing intently on him.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Remember the day I got the mark?" She asked showing her now clear arm. "All you did was stand around! You didn't even help me!"

"You don't understand!" Neji yelled. "I was caught in a jutsu! I tried anyway to help you! I didn't want it to happen!"

"Well maybe next time you should try harder." She said smirking. She was playing mind games with him. And right now she knew she was winning. She knew he had deactivated his Byakugan a long time ago, from the questions she was skewering his mind with.

He had his hand downcast, his eyes closed, and his teeth clenched, and gritting.

She pulled out a kunai from behind, and walked slowly towards him. She was about to strike when he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

She stopped in her tracks. The kunai fell, and made a clank as it hit the ground.

The real her, never heard him say those words before. And by the way he said it; he meant it with all his heart. Maybe even more.

She broke down, and went down to her knees, while holding her head, trying to get focus back.

The two sides were fighting for dominance. Her real side and her different side.

Neji saw her struggling, and appeared by her side in an instant. He put his arm on her shoulder, and put his hand under her chin to lift her head, to see her face clearly.

"N-Neji…?" She forced out, her eyes trying to squint open to see.

"Yeah. It's me Tenten." Neji assured her,

"P-Please help me Neji." Tenten pleaded, clutching one hand to his shirt, and the other still holding her head.

Neji was at the least, shocked. Tenten never asked for help. Not when they were training. Not when they were on missions. And any other times for that matter.

The still flinching Tenten grew even more confused when she felt an arm go around her back. Suddenly she felt herself being hugged into Neji, now with both his arms wrapped securely around her, pulling her in tightly.

"Neji?" She asked breathless. Her eyes were wide in confusion. Neji, the Neji she had known for about two years, never gave any physical comfort at all. Barely even communicational comfort at that. Those actions were all done by Lee.

"Don't worry Tenten." He told her. "I'll help you no matter what it takes."

She gasped, and she looked back up at him, and he saw the fierce red eyes, melt down into the dark brown ones, he knew were hers.

"Is it gone?" Neji asked her.

Suddenly her eyes closed once again, and she flipped back, out into the field.

"That was a bit close." She said looking over at him, with her red eyes back on track. "I almost lost control." She smirked. Suddenly she went at lightning speed, and ran around the field.

Neji jumped up, and tried to keep his sight on her.

Soon, she reached the top of a tall tree. She jumped down and dashed around, while in the process pulled out four giant roots out of the ground, each one facing Neji in a giant square.

He tried to jump out of whatever trick Tenten was planning, but he found a problem.

His feet were rooted to the ground. If he tried to jump out, his feet were caught. If he tried Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation, his feet were still caught. At the moment, all he had was his Gentle Fist to rely on.

Suddenly, she jumped into the air, and started to do hand signs. "Full Force Lightning Strike Jutsu!" (This Jutsu creates the user to spin around incredibly fast, collecting energy into a giant electrical conduction. The bad part of the jutsu is, you only get one shot. So you have to aim carefully, while spinning an unimaginable speed. You can get one huge strike, or many small strikes.)

She started to spin. And her speed, got faster, and faster. Yellow flashes started to appear around her, gathering up and around her form, until she looked like a giant ball of light.

'What is she doing?' Neji thought of her whole idea. Then suddenly a thought hit him. 'That's it!' But by the time he thought it, it was too late.

Tenten sent out four lightning bolts, that hit four trees…

And each of those trees connected to one of the roots.

Suddenly Neji was caught in the crossfire of each of the lightning strikes, flying from one branch to another, and back.

He yelled out painfully, as his body was a living conductor among the striking energy.

When all was done, Neji fell to the ground. He was alive thankfully, but defiantly unconscious. Tenten tied him up in chakra strings, and put him over one shoulder. "Now to get the other one." She muttered under her breath, heading for Lee's location.

Though along the way, she would desperately clutch at her head every now and then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Again sorry that took so long! Hope you enjoyed!


	18. More Jutsus Revealed

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

I reached my goal! 100 REVIEWS!!! YEAH BABY!!! Thank you to all who reviewed!!!! I M SO FREAKIN GRATEFUL!!!!! Now my new goal is 200!

Will I make it? The fate is in your hands. Anyway on with the story!!

Yeah sry 4 takin 4 evvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Chapter Eighteen: More Jutsus Revealed

Naruto, Kiba, and Shino were all staring at the soft, caring girl they knew. Hinata now had dark, menacing, black eyes.

The soft color of her Hyuga eyes had always given her a gentle, loving feature that was impossible to replace. Now with these new dark eyes, she looked ready to cause trouble or even kill, just for the fun of it.

They couldn't believe it. If not for her hairstyle, or her jacket, or Kiba recognizing her scent they wouldn't have believed it was even her for another moment.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked stunned.

"Yes Kiba?" She asked in a similar voice, though it seemed a bit raspier.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out. He ran up to her, about to envelope her into one of his hugs. He didn't care if her eyes were different; she was still one of his friends, and he was relieved she was seemingly unharmed.

When he got in arms reach, he felt a force push him back. Suddenly he was on the ground panting, and his hand flew up to his stomach. "What the…" He muttered. He looked up to see Hinata's hand stretched out, her palm facing him. Naruto's eyes widened. 'Did she use…?' He started to think.

"Hinata…" Kiba was very worried. "…Why did use your gentle fist on Naruto?" He asked her.

Hinata started to laugh. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked in the same voice.

Naruto struggled up, still grasping his stomach. He looked into her eyes. "Hinata." She tried to strike again, but he jumped back and away from her.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked desperately. It somehow hurt, to see Hinata trying to injure him.

"Because." Hinata answered getting into a fighting stance. "I want to prove I'm strong."

Naruto protested to that. "But Hinata! We already think you're strong!"

"I don't believe you!" Hinata ran toward them. She thrust her palm forward at them.

They all jumped into different directions, and she ran through the gap.

She smirked.

When the others jumped out of the way, they turned to look for her.

She wasn't there.

Kiba looked around. "Wher-?" Kiba was cut off, as Hinata's palm struck at the back of his neck. She took her two fingers, and struck Akamaru on his forehead.

Kiba and Akamaru fell to the ground, knocked out from Hinata hitting their pressure points with chakra.

Now all that was left was Shino, and Naruto.

She still stood over the bodies of her fallen comrades, and turned slowly. "Which one of you will be next?" She eyed them both.

Suddenly, she made her hands into signs, and yelled out "Byakugan!" Her eyes didn't change back, but instead had many pulsing veins appear around them, showing their power.

She smirked again. "Don't even try using your bugs Shino." She swiped her hand out in front of her, to show a few bugs, now dead on the ground. "Come and fight me yourself!" She lunged out in front of him, and stuck her palm out. Shino dodged it, and back flipped out of the way.

She made a few more hand signs. "Lighting Dash Jutsu!" She vanished. She reappeared behind him, and got him from behind. He was struck in the back of the neck, the same as Kiba was hit. He fell to the ground, and went limp.

Naruto's mouth hung open. He just couldn't get through his mind, that Hinata of all people was doing this. He wouldn't believe it.

"Hinata stop!" Naruto ran towards her. She held her hand up, as if in warning.

"Don't worry Naruto…" She started to make hand signs. "…I haven't forgotten about you."

Naruto couldn't take this. He wouldn't fight her, no matter what happened. She was one of the few important people he had. He wasn't going to hurt one of them.

"Hinata, I won't fight you."

She didn't reply, instead, she finished her hand signs and yelled out her Jutsu. "Eight Trigrams X Palm Formation." (This Jutsu allows the user with the gentle fist, to move their hands into a giant X in front of them, forming their chakra into the shape of an x, and being able to strike an opponent. The force is unstoppable, but it can only travel such a distance.)

She finished collecting her chakra, and thrust forward the huge amount of chakra at her target.

Now Naruto said he wouldn't fight her. That didn't mean he wouldn't dodge her attacks.

He made a move to jump, but suddenly his arms were locked behind his back.

"What?" He looked behind him and saw Hinata standing there, having his arms twisted around his back, making him unable to move.

"Hinata, please!" Naruto pleaded looking her in the eye.

Her black eyes squinted.

"Talking time's over." She jumped up, and the force hit Naruto with such power, he was thrown back into the woods about fifty feet. His back slammed hard into the base of a tall oak, and he let out a cough as his vision started to blur.

Hinata walked up to him, and put her hands on her hips, showing a sign of confidence. "I beat you all too easily."

Instead of a reply, Naruto smiled up at her. "Hinata." He called out quietly. She narrowed her eyes as a response.

He continued after a cough full of blood escaped his lips, the smile still on his face.

Hinata's eyes softened a bit.

"I know this isn't you. This could never possibly be you. But I want you, the real you, to know that I'll help you get back to normal. I promise…" His eyes started to close. "…Believe it." He fell forward into the dirt.

Hinata was at a loss for words when she heard his speech.

She fell to her knees, as tears started to well up in her eyes. Her quiet, gentle voice came out in a struggled whisper. "N-Naruto…I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she stood. Her features turned dark once again, as she began to collect together her teammates. It was as if the little episode never happened.

Except for the fact that she forgot to wipe the fresh, pouring tears off of her face.

---------------------------------------

Gaara and Kankuro gazed at their sister.

She was smirking, while holding her fan in one hand, and the other rested on her hip, in an annoyed fashion.

Her eyes were now bright orange, instead of the dark, entrancing green. They had a sense of interpretation as her old eyes did.

Kankuro didn't waste any time or words. "Temari I'm not sure what's going on, but we're taking you back." Kankuro got his Krow ready.

Gaara stood still with his arms crossed, still looking over at his sister.

Temari just smirked at her 'opponent.' "Kankuro, I'm not sure if you hit your head or what." She took hold of her fan. "But if you remember, during our training, you could never beat me."

Kankuro scowled. 'She's right.' He thought. 'And she knows Krows' parts inside and out. She saw his specialties since the last time we trained. Which was also when she was kidnapped. I haven't been able to upgrade it yet.' He thought, panic in himself, but kept a cool face.

She eyed him, and kept the smile on her face. "I see you do remember." She thrust out her fan, to create a giant gust.

Kankuro had to put his hands up to protect his face.

Gaara had his sand to protect him.

"Let's finish this. I must complete my task." She suddenly threw her fan, which started to spin like a boomerang. It flew up to the two sand shinobi.

Kankuro ducked, and Gaara used his sand to bounce the fan off its course.

Temari jumped up, caught it, and slammed the fan down straight towards them.

They both jumped back.

Temari looked up and showed a victory face. "What the?" Kankuro mumbled. Then suddenly he saw.

Temari had hooked a string around Krows' body.

With her hand lifted, she gave it a tug, and suddenly Krow fell to pieces.

'No! That's how she got it last time!' He thought back to the last training session.

With him defenseless, she appeared in front of him, and gave a kick to the gut.

"Gaara, get her." Kankuro mumbled before passing out.

Gaara was still in the same position. He bent his head low and mumbled, "Temari, surrender."

"How about no." She bent low and picked up one of Krows' pieces. She cracked it open, and out slid a paralysis poison.

"You think you can get past my sand?" Gaara asked intrigued. She never could touch him, no matter what technique she used. But this was the first time she involved a parlaying serum into the game. She poured it onto her fan.

"Maybe yes. Maybe no." She disappeared, and reappeared behind him.

'Just like the Uchiha did.' Gaara thought, while his sand deflected all of her attacks. She basically was using the edge of the fan to try and slice through.

Just then she back flipped out of the area around and smiled.

She screamed out her Jutsu of choice. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Gaara was lifted into the air, but the effects of the slicing wind, weren't affecting him at all. Suddenly he realized the true purpose.

'The poison…is mixed…with the wind…'

And with that Gaara, the Kazekage, was beaten by his sister.

--------------------------------------------------------

The last remaining squad was Team 10.

And you can probably guess their facial expressions when the cast their eyes upon their kunoichis'.

Ino no longer had bright blue eyes, but instead had dark purple ones that replaced them.

Choji was the first to speak after observing Shikamaru wasn't about to.

"Ino, are you okay?" Choji asked his teammate in disbelief.

Ino shrugged her shoulders, as if it was an ordinary day at training. "I'm fine."

"Don 't give us that Ino. If that's even your name." Shikamaru confronted.

"How could it not be Shikamaru? After all that time cloud gazing I guess you just forgot to even remember my appearance." Ino shook her head.

"Although I think you'll remember this."

Suddenly she got down on one knee and made a _certain _hand sign.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in disbelief. He grabbed Choji's scarf . "Come on man…!"

But she just smiled. "Perfect." She whispered.

"Mind Body Switch Jutsu!" (This jutsu is similar to Ino's other techniques. This allows her mind and body to go into the victim. The time limits a lot smaller, and whatever the user gets in the body, (like a broken arm) then they get that too.)

Suddenly her form turned into a swiveling gas launching forward in the blink of an eye.

'Just what I wanted.' She thought to herself.

Suddenly Choji fell to the ground, motionless completely.

"C-Choji?" Shikamaru stuttered. Then suddenly his brain kicked in and he booked it outta there. He knew it was too late, but he had to get out of the way before he signed his own death wish.

Choji slowly stood up looking around at his surroundings looking back over himself.

He smirked, or she smirked to be correct. Choji was no longer in charge. Ino was at the wheel now.

"You can run but you can't hide." He said out loud, before vanishing into the trees.

Shikamaru ran through the trees, so many things running through his head.

'How do I fight my teammate? Or should I say teammates?' he thought to himself, trying to solve his problem.

He appeared so focused he almost didn't realize when suddenly a loud voice called out. "Just cause I'm in a sloppy body, doesn't mean I can't get a good use out of it."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as Choji's body in Human Boulder flew at him at top speed. He was thrown back with such force, he slammed against a tree, while his eyes sealed shut.

Seeing as the target was unconscious Ino made her way to the second one.

She got out of Human Boulder, and rested herself against a tree.

She took out six kunai from his pouch.

One went on each of his legs, firmly taking hold of the tape.

The second two were on each side of his jacket.

The last two were against his arm tapes, at least around his shoulders so she could make the necessary hand signs to leave.

"Kai!" He/she yelled.

Suddenly the gas exited Choji, and went opposite direction of him. Ino found herself standing their and a bit worn out. 'That uses way to much chakra.' She thought to herself.

Choji started to toss and turn, and suddenly his senses returned.

Before he could hitch a breath, she appeared in front of him, and gave an uppercut right into his stomach. He passed out instantly from the blow since he had no way to escape the kunai at such short notice.

Ino walked back over to Shikamaru, the bindings in hand as she stood over him smirking in triumph over the defeated shinobi.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she saw blood escape a large wound on his back.

She fell back and scooted a few feet away, almost whimpering, but she had no idea as to why.

She slowly walked over to him after the little emotional tug of war, and proceeded to secure him with the chakra strings.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't realize that one eye of his was cracked open, and his breathing wasn't so even…

------------------------------------------------

Sooooo there's this chapter. Again sry for the late update!!!!! Hope u enjoyed!

R&R!


	19. What Happened Here

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: -gets out flamethrower- whoever thinks I own Naruto deserves this!

Hey everyone, thank you for the awsum reviews!! You are all so kind, and IT MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY!!! For all of you out there reviewin, I just want to say after I'm done this story (which is getting closer and closer) I have some ideas for some others stories. There are three choices in mi profile, so while you review PLZ TELL ME!!! When the story's over I'm gonna start to make the next one, and I want to have an idea of what the public wants. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Nineteen: What Happened Here

In a small dark room somewhere in Orochimaru's hide out, were ten young men, all throughout the room, tied up in chakra resistant strings.

Gaara was completely drained of his chakra, seeing as how that's the key to controlling his sand. The sand only attacks on its own when he is deflecting an attack. No threat, no unnatural sand.

The kunoichi had dropped them off quite a while ago, sure that they would at least knocked out for hours. But one kunoichi in particular didn't check to see if ALL her targets were knocked unconscious.

Shikamaru had finally managed, with some squirming and tactical cuttings of the bindings, to break loose of the binds.

As soon as he was free, he gathered chakra to his ear, and pressed it against the cold ground. When he was sure he didn't hear any footsteps, he jumped up, but managed to do it in his lazy manner. He went over to the closest person, which happened to be Naruto.

"Psst! Hey Naruto wake up!" He shook him by the shoulders, and decided to slap him awake. By the third one Naruto busted his eyes open and started to yell "W-what's happening? Sakura, Hinata?"

"SHHH Naruto!" Shikamaru clamped a hand over his mouth. "We don't have time, just wake the others!"

Naruto looked around the small room, and decided that it would just be best to follow orders. Just this once anyway.

Once all of the boys had been awakened, they all looked around the room to find an exit.

The problem was they had used most of their chakra during the fights used against their teammates. The chakra enhanced speed had drained a lot on its own. So the draining during battle hadn't helped their case much.

Lee walked over to the wall, and smoothed it over with his hand.

"This is no problem." He muttered. He pulled back his arm, and gave a full blown knuckle punch toward the wall.

The damp grays walls crumbled before the might of Lee.

"Alright Bushy Brow!" Naruto congratulated while whispering.

"Let's get the girls and get outta here!" Kiba recommended.

The others couldn't have agreed more, as they started to run down the twisted halls.

They arrived at a rather large room, at the end of the hall, which seemed to be the only door located within the halls.

It took almost all of them, just to get it open they were so heavy. Once they had, they waltzed into the middle, their senses on top guard.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and there at the front of the room, was Orochimaru seated firmly on his thrown, with Kabuto at his side smirking.

On the other side, were many sound nin's, all slumped onto the ground, almost as if sleeping.

At last, but not least, there were the five kunoichi they had fought to find. They just stood there, still as statues.

Now, right here, right now, they were going to get some answers.

"Orochimaru…" Naruto hissed out. "You had better tell us what you have done right now! And don't say 'it was their choice' cause something is wrong with them!" Naruto pointed his finger, which was now shaking.

Orochimaru just smiled. And then he started to laugh. And the laugh got louder, and louder.

"Shut up!" Neji shouted. "And explain to us now!"

Orochimaru looked up at them, and narrowed his eyes.

"The answer…is power and domination." Orochimaru shrugged.

"Keep going." Shikamaru told him.

"Very well… You see, here in the sound village, besides Kabuto and me, there are no well talented ninja. I still obtain to have my quest for the total destruction of the Leaf Village. Even if it won't be as fun without my dear sensei there."

The young men's expressions saddened for a moment.

"What does that have to do with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple. I want YOU all as my army of ninja!" Orochimaru told them.

Their eyes widened.

"We'd never work for you!" Naruto shouted determinedly.

"Oh, but I believe you will." Orochimaru grinned. "One way or another. You see, these girls didn't do this on their own will. I made my body transfer jutsu, so I could only have certain traits of them into the bodies. Their thoughts, skills, and such stayed the same. The only difference is the chakra signature, and their obedience. Besides that, whatever they said was true." Orochimaru concluded.

The boys were at a loss for words, so Orochimaru continued.

"The reason I had them poisoned, was to drain their chakra immediately. It made the process go by faster, and since all your chakra are drained from the fighting and chasing, it's just the same.You see, I did this little test of bringing you all here. And I see I was right. You couldn't hurt these girls, and the ninja of Konoha won't attack their own. I will slowly be able to take over the village." Orochimaru plotted.

"No we won't let you!" Naruto shouted his fists clenching.

"I believe you will." Orochimaru smiled.

Soon the boys had taken their stances. "If you're so confident then tell us." Gaara told him. "Is there any way to reverse the affect?"

Kabuto smiled. "The only way, is for the girls themselves to free themselves of the control. Besides that, nothing you do will get them out of it." He smirked.

"Oh girls…" Orochimaru called to the kunoichi. Their heads rose slowly. "Capture them."

"Yes Orochimaru." They responded simultaneously.

Naruto took in a deep breath.

The girls took out weapons of sorts. Temari with her fan. Sakura and some kunai. Ino and shuriken. Hinata and her Taijutsu skills. And Tenten with almost every weapon known in the shinobi world at her disposal. These girls were ready.

Naruto couldn't attack them. None of the guys could. It was the challenge that none of them could face. If this was some, super strong, evil ninja out of the blue, then what the heck, they'd kick his butt in a second.

But these were the girls they knew. The girls they grew up with. The girls they had grown attached to. The laughs, the tragedies, the missions, the memories, came pouring into their minds at the times they shared.

Suddenly Orochimaru snapped his fingers, with an evil intent floating about his eerie smile.

Suddenly, the entire room poofed, and suddenly each squad was in a different room.

Orochimaru had decided that he would watch team seven fight. He was most interested in _this_ group to see how it would end.

The boys were about to face the ultimate challenge again. This time, their own freedoms on the line as well.

Sorrryyyy it was soooooo short, but this was more of an explanation thing. Plus the fighting will take a while, and I didn't want you guys to wait too long! Fluff next chapter! Enjoy! PEACE!


	20. Bring It On

Well Needed Vacation

Normal Disclaimer applied. No lawsuits please, XD

(A/N) For Some this is that one chapter with the other kunoichi fights. I kept my word when I said I'd make this didn't I? That's my way of the ninja, BELIEVE IT!)

Chapter Twenty: Bring It On

The Inuzuka boy and bug user stared at the Hyuga heiress in front of them with her palms out and her new charcoal eyes glared at her 'former' teammates menacingly as her mouth curled into a smirk. The Byakugan seemed to pulse and bring out a more evil tone in her eyes.

Shino looked tense even if his figure was well hidden, and it didn't take a genius to see Kiba looked worried. They could barely fight full strength with her in training for the worry of hurting her. Now they couldn't back down, with their lives at steak.

But they knew deep down they could never injure her badly, since _she_ was still deep down inside herself. And they couldn't live with themselves with the after damage when she was, hopefully, back with them.

So they had to try and bring her back without having to fight.

"Let's go! I'm getting impatient with you two!" She yelled running at them.  
"Crap." Kiba muttered as he dodged her power palms. Shino had jumped back and tried to distract her by sending bees swarming around her ears. A distraction and annoyance to all, ninjas included.

She growled, a strange noise to the boys ears, as she spun around and smacked the bees away. They kept coming back though.  
They took the opportunity to try and think a plan to bring the old Hinata back.

"So, you got any ideas or what?!" Kiba yelled loud enough to make Shino deaf, but not loud enough to get over the bees in Hinata's ears.

"…I am not usually one for mental strategies. I am one of the strategic ninjas. Not offensive like you or psychological like Kurenai-sensei."

"Well like you said, I'm offensive; I ain't got a freakin idea how to get her out of this jutsu!" Kiba yelled, getting panicked. He had hoped Shino had an idea like usual. 'I guess all good things come to an end.' He thought dryly, as a sudden burst of chakra headed in their direction.

They had to back into different directions to avoid the straight strike of a chakra infused palm. Over to the side, you could see twenty dead insects, which Shino would have gotten mad at in any other occasion.

"Stop evading me!" She yelled striking quick and fast at Shino now. "You always underestimate me!" She started making her moves faster, and less precise. It looked like she just wanted to get a hit.

She smiled as she heard a grunt as one hand finally hit Shino's stomach. He kept at the avoidance but he slowed from the blow to the gut, and she hit him again in the right shoulder, and left leg. He had to kneel down to breathe, and Hinata took this only opening as a chance to finish the job.

But Kiba tried to stop her from striking down his only other teammate, and held her by the arms in back of her. "Hinata! You have to stop! We're your friends!"

She smirked again as she elbowed him in the stomach, took his head, and flipped her over him into the other teammate on the ground to weak to avoid the oncoming Kiba.  
Now she stood confidently over the both of them. "Friends don't hold back." She said in a voice, which almost sounded like the old Hinata, if it hadn't been for the slight anger in her tone. But what they didn't know was it really _was_ Hinata talking.

Shino took this as the only opportunity, seeing as this was as close Hinata could get to reaching them. "We apologize Hinata. We just didn't want to injure y-."  
"Ninjas get injured all the time!" She cried, with her fists clenching.  
Kiba caught on quickly for once, and tried to help calm her down. "We're sorry thought, we're just your teammates and we want to protect you."

Too bad it only made her angrier.

"I've had enough protecting! It's not as much protecting as it is underestimating! And both I can't take anymore!" She yelled with tears now in her slightly less black eyes. "My father underestimated me! Neji underestimated me! You both underestimated me! And as for the protecting, that's what caused this whole deal with Neji in the first place! Because the main branch had to be protected, because _I _had to be protected, I lost my uncle, and that was the reason that made Neji despise me the most!" She huffed, with tears now coming out. Shino and Kiba waited until she was finished gasping for air, and let her continue, her voice being slightly raspy from being used so unusually loudly. "I want people to trust me, believe in me. I want my family to believe in me. I want my team to believe in me. I want _him_ to…" Her voice died down as she fell to her knees and her dark eyes closed with tears flowing out. She sobbed and sobbed, as her form started to shake.

Evil or not, they couldn't stand to seeing her sitting there beating herself up. They stood up and walked over until they towered over her. Without a second's hesitation they bent down and enveloped her in a hug, as Kiba rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well we'll make a promise right now Hinata. We promise not to hold back as much, if you promise to tell that loud mouth Naruto how you feel." Kiba chuckled. Hinata's head jumped up, her eyes wide, and cheeks so blushed they looked brighter than the sun.

Suddenly a white light appeared around the trio in a circle.

"Hinata?" Shino questioned, as Kiba's eyes bugged out. This was freaky, even for a ninja.

Her black eyes closed for a few moments, as she slumped down onto Kiba's shoulders. She looked unconscious.

Her teammates thought that as well, as her once again pearly eyes opened, a smile on her face, and her cheeks tinted a slight pink from the previous bargain. Before either boy could start to celebrate in happiness (in their own ways) she said so quiet that they almost didn't hear.

"Deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji tried to match Tenten's glare but found it hard too. Besides the now crimson eyes, it was still his teammate's face.

Lee was beside him staring at Tenten's eyes. From getting left behind in the woods, he had not seen her eyes before, and he was now just trying to adjust that these eyes belonged to Tenten. In fact, Neji was _still _getting used to them.

"My youthful Tenten! What has happened to your eyes?! We must bring you back to Guy-Sensei immediately!"  
But Tenten only smirked and flicked her head to the side in mockery. "Shut your trap Lee, all your youth and Guy-sensei crap can really get on a person's nerves."  
Lee could only gasp, and have his little round eyes bulge to nearly twice their size. His comrade never talked like that to him.

"What about you Neji? You've only spoken through your eyes so far. Heh, guess you were never the talking type from the beginning." She laughed, but Neji still remained unresponsive.

Tenten grit her teeth at his lack of response. "Hm, maybe if you won't talk through your mouth, you'll talk through your fists!" She lunged toward him, kunai in hand. He dodged to the side, and Lee came in to intervene. Tenten was all too familiar with how her teammates moved, and she ducked, and sliced the kunai at his knees. If Lee hadn't dodged when he did, he might have lost the use of his legs a second time.

None of them would usually be tired, seeing as it only just begun, but considering of all the events that happened the past few days, Neji and Lee couldn't help but pant.

But luckily for her, she hadn't really used any chakra at all. "Don't tell me you two are tired already." She stood, and grabbed two of her scrolls from her back pocket. "I'm just getting started!" She yelled as she slammed the two scrolls down opposite sides of her, and started doing hand signs. "Rising Twin Dragons!" She yelled as the scrolls spun rapidly in the air, giving off smoke from the speed, which looked like two dragons.

Soon the various weapons flew about at the two ninja.

Lee was able to dodge most of them with his uncanny speed, while Neji resorted to his "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation" like they would during any of their training together. But her throwing style seemed a bit off.

She landed back down on her feet and smirked again. "Saw that coming. You guys are always so predictable." She muttered standing straight. She flexed her fingers, before pulling them at an angle to show strings attached to the various weapons around. They completely surrounded the two males around every corner. Lee made a move to just pass through them but Tenten stopped before he could.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said as electricity started to pass through her fingers and onto the string, connecting to the ends toward the metal weapons.

Neji narrowed his Byakugan activated eyes, and Lee gasped at the electrical currents flying this way and that. They stood there for a good ten minutes before Neji spoke up. "What point is there in doing this?" He asked watching his teammate carefully.

She laughed and answered as if it was obvious. "You two can't stand there forever, one of you is bound to move sooner or later. And if by some strange chance that happens," She flexed her fingers, causing the strings to nearly touch the side of his head. "I'll make it happen."

Neji only raised his eyebrows. "But surely you realize this is a double edged sword. You have to constantly keep the chakra going, and then have a burnout."  
Lee gasped at this and turned back to the kunoichi. "Tenten, why do you do this?!" He yelled desperately.

She only looked down for a moment before bringing her darker red eyes to the two of them. "Because I will be accepted somewhere, here I will be known as the girl who took down the Hyuga genius, and the Taijutsu master!" Tenten yelled, both halves inside the girl telling this statement.

"What do you mean Tenten?! Why would you go after such a goal?!" He yelled about to raise his hands to add enthusiasm, before quickly halting his movements.

"Because I want to be known and accepted!" She yelled, her eyes angry and sad at the same time. "I…I want…acceptance." She muttered. "You two don't get it. Lee, the Taijutsu master, has Guy, what more could those two need. I would have mistaken them for father and son if I hadn't known better. And Neji, even if the Hyuga clan thinks lowly of him for being a side branch member, he was still the number one rookie of his year, and everybody knows his name. And who am I? The girl who can hit a hundred bulls eyes! Big Deal!" She grit her teeth.

Lee would have protested but she continued on with her speech. "I'm not from any prestigious clan, or have any techniques that really cause threat unless the opponent is an idiot or just plain slow! I don't even have a last name!" She yelled getting all the anger out, her form wobbling from all the use of chakra.

Once she finished again, Lee tried to protest but was interrupted…again.

"…I may not understand exactly what you're going through, but I know the feeling Tenten." Neji said reassuringly, looking at her. "I know how it feels to have people look down on you and your ability at times, and I know the sting it can cause." He said looking into her eyes, and after seeing a slight change from anger to desperateness, he searched back around his prison of strings. "But if you feel this is really the only way to make yourself feel proud, even after all you can do…" He said reaching out. Lee gasped, as Tenten's eyes widened in horror. "…Then I accept this fate." He gripped tightly on one string, and his eyes widened in pain. He screamed out as his form twitched a few times as he fell to the floor.

"Neji, NO!" Lee screamed as he rushed over. "Neji!" Tenten yelled dropping the strings and ran over, bending to see his face. "I-I didn't want this, I didn't!" She cried to herself as a white light seemed to surround her. Lee looked up and gasped in amazement. "Tenten!" Her bangs rose as her head tilted up for a few moments. AS soon as it ended, her almond eyes opened with worry, regret, pain, and fear. "Neji! I-I didn't want it to happen! I mean deep down I always wanted acceptance, but never at this price! T-That person Orochimaru had inside, did that part! Please Neji don't leave!" She cried, slamming her eyes shut as tears came out.

Lee could only shout out to Neji that he was a great youthful comrade, and that he would to his best to be twice as youthful for him.

Tenten kept crying, until she felt contact at her hand. She widened her eyes, and gasped as Neji gripped her wrist, smirked, then showed his hand that glowed with chakra. "Chakra against chakra." He said loud and unfazed. "Nothing else."

Lee jumped up, and would have hugged him, if Neji hadn't put his hand up, shaking his head. She gawked at the Dojutsu user, and then smiled and punched him on the shoulder. "You jerk, I cried and everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru dodged another kick Ino made at his head. She had been at this for a few minutes, but it felt like forever to him. He wasn't use to having to think on his feet like this. And he knew, Ino knew that as well.

Choji had tried to intervene many times and make her attack him. He knew Shikamaru couldn't really think of a good strategy while having to dodge a deal of blows. But apparently Ino thought ahead of him, and whenever Choji tried to cut in she would just give him a one hit blow to keep down for a few.

Shikamaru knew enough that her strategy was just to try and tire him out before he could think of a way to stop her. Then she would go after Choji, and they had trained together a few times, and she always won. And right now, Shikamaru wasn't so sure he could win either.

He knew he was never good at close combat; the shadow technique was made for long distance range. And he concluded with the way they were acting so far, she wouldn't give him the opportunity.

But he had to use the shadow possession on her. That way, she would stay still long enough for them to try and bring out the old Ino. He knew Choji and himself could never really hurt her. In training she would get a few scratches, but they could never 'take her down' as Ino would call it. She wouldn't get upset by it; in fact, she would get cocky and say she wasn't named best kunoichi of her class for no reason.

So basically he had to try and get away, shadow posses her, get her to try and get back to the old Ino before his chakra ran out.

What a drag.

Ino swung again at his head, as he pushed his arm up to block it, barely seeing the kick that followed into his now open stomach.

"GUH!" HE slid back a few feet and clutched his stomach, as she flung five shuriken at him, seizing the opportunity.

But Choji threw a kunai at them, and jumped in between them. "Guess your times up." Choji joked to his teammate, who was gasping for breath. Choji clenched his teeth though. If they didn't get Ino back to normal soon enough, they would all be done for. He felt a sudden hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Shikamaru, smirking. 'Thank God.' Choji thought. 'He finally got an idea.'

Ino watched the two boys whisper, as she started doing hand seals all her own. 'Since their distracted.' She got down on one knee, and did the hand sign. "Mind Transfer Jut-." She stopped when she saw the boys jump apart. "Hm, so their actually thinking on their toes…for once.'

She stood back up as Choji jumped to one side and Shikamaru jumped to the other side, and both had angry expressions on their faces. But they were aimed at each other.

Ino raised a blonde eyebrow, her dark violet eyes reading the other two's expressions, as Choji put his hands into his hand sign for the 'Human Boulder Technique' when Shikamaru used his shadow possession to stop him.

"Choji I told you the plan didn't include you doing that jutsu!"  
"I'm getting tired of those stupid evasive plans! Why can't we just go all out! She isn't a stupid wimp that would fall for something like that!"

"I never said she was, but you're just being stupid! You can't use that jutsu, it might kill her!"

"Did you consider the fact she might kill us! I want her back, but we can't waste our time evading and hope we make it out alive, and she makes it out unscathed!"

Shikamaru slipped a kunai out of his leg pouch, and Choji had no choice but to follow suit. "I'm willing to take that risk." He said as he threw the kunai, Choji following suit.

Before they could cross paths to the other someone intervened.

Ino stood between them, and held both kunais in her hands. "What are you two crazy?! You could have gotten yourselves kill-!" She yelled suddenly dropping the kunai. Her eyes suddenly widened as her head wouldn't move to locate the source.

"Gotcha." She heard the Lazy Genius speak. As 'she' looked down. To see she had jumped on the line of his shadow. Her eyes widened a bit more. 'He…They both planned that….it was a fake fight.'  
"Of course by the chance you wouldn't have intercepted the kunai, I could have just had us dodge it. But I knew you couldn't help but jump between us. Slightly changed or not your still Ino." He spoke in a lazy manner, as he had Ino look back over at him. "So you wanna tell us why you want to fight us?" He asked as she tried to look away, but couldn't. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, and Choji and Shikamaru exchanged glances, Choji walking up to them, long ago realized by Shikamaru's technique.

"I guess…I guess it's because I could prove something to myself."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that as Choji's chubby face showed surprise. "What do you want to prove Ino?" Choji asked. Shikamaru walked closer to Ino as she walked closer to him, uncontrollably. Choji walked over as well, so team ten could stick close together, like always. "I wanted to prove, that I could survive. I mean…I tied with Sakura in the preliminaries, barely made it out in the forest of death, couldn't escape from these sound-nin. If I can't even defeat the team whose weaknesses, and strategies I know inside and out, then how am I supposed to survive in the ninja world?! Even my looks won't have me last out there for more than five freaking minutes!" She yelled starting to clench her fists. Her teammates looked shocked at their usually cocky teammate. They had no idea she had this weighing on her shoulders.

Just as she started to lift her head up, she felt unusually warm, and her chin rested on something. She opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru standing there, hugging her. She looked down and realized he had released the jutsu. In fact, she had felt free from it since she started her talk.

While Shikamaru did the physical support Choji did the emotional support. "Your one of the toughest girls I've seen Ino. You got spunk, and you know how to take charge." Choji commented, for once chips not in hand during this team speech.

Shikamaru added in. "Heh, troublesome but true. Definitely have good ninja skills…for a girl that is." He added as she smirked through tears. Suddenly her pupils vanished until they were whiter than Hinata's, and a white ring around her appeared.  
"Ino!" Both boys shouted simultaneously, as Shikamaru continued to hold her by the shoulders. When it was over, she opened her bright sparkling blue eyes and smiled at the two of them.

"…Guess you knuckleheads are right for once!" She laughed to herself, still not moving from the Chunins' arms.

WELL THERE THEY ARE, I DID THIS FOR THE PAIRINGS WHICH IS WHY I DIDN'T DO TEMARI AND HER SIBLINGS!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! AND HELP ME PICK OUT A NEW STORY IT'S A 3 WAY TIE!!!!!!


	21. When The Fire's Lightened

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, though wish I did own Naruto

o.o'' Woah. I haven't updated in a LONG time…..Ummmm wellllll –dramatic pause- Heres some more of that story I'm almost done writing. PLEASE LOOK AT MY HOMEPAGE AND TELL ME WHICH 1 SOUNDZ BEST. IV'E GOTTEN LIKE…2 RESPONSES!!!

Chapter Twenty One: When The Fire's Lightened

Sakura stood before her two comrades, her new blue eyes boring into theirs. She held the kunai by her sides as she approached them slowly.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, and his jaw clenched. "Orochimaru." He hissed. One of his important people, being used like this, and to fight him. He couldn't stand it. He looked over to Sasuke.

His head was cast down, and his eyes were completely focused down on the ground.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Of all the times for Sasuke to be out of his mind, he had to choose this moment.

When the Kyuubi boy was about to shout out how he would never betray his friends Sasuke beat him too it.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, loud and clear.

Sakura didn't even phase.

"Listen to me Sakura."

She continued with kunai in hand. She lunged forward.  
Sasuke caught both her hands, and twisted her around so her back was forced into his chest.

"Sakura." The Uchiha leaned down to her ear. "You don't want to do this."  
Sakura bit out, "You know nothing about me." Even though she was trying to be the top talker, both of the boys could see her eyes starting to shake a little, as if something was breaking. Naruto wanted to add in, while the chance seemed good.  
"You're wrong Sakura! Sasuke and I know more than any other person on the planet!" Naruto declared shaking his fist. Not in an angry way, more of a persuasive way.  
Both of them were desperate to bring their comrade out of the enemy's clutches.  
Speaking of such, Orochimaru had suddenly grown quite fascinated with the scene. But he wasn't about to let all of his work go down the tubes.  
"Sakura attack now! You know you want to." He ended with a smirk.  
But Sakura didn't move.  
Naruto asked, "Why are you so mad Sakura?"

She drooped her shoulders, and answered. "Because…I…I am just a burden to everyone I care about. I can't do anything to help, except get in the way. Even if we're in a death like situation, even like this, I'M WORTHLESS!" She screamed and it was then, and only then that they realized,  
Sakura's eyes were normal.  
As soon as he saw it, Naruto rushed over to hug her,  
but someone beat him to it.  
Sasuke, had spun her around slowly, as her head was drooping, and she bit down on her lip to hold back tears. He snaked his hands around her neck, and had stepped forward, to let her head rest upon his chest.  
Naruto, smiled to himself, and ran to them and hugged the other side of her, so Sakura was in between her two closest friends.  
"Sakura, you're strong." Naruto said with a grin. "In fact, you're one of the toughest kunoichi I know."  
That made her breathe easier, but a sob or two escaped her lips.  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke, with a face that said, 'you do something. Your words are twice the meaning as mine.'  
Naruto could have sworn he saw Sasuke's eyes soften for a moment as he looked down at the kunoichi. But just as soon as it came it left.  
Sasuke put his hand under her chin, and tilted her head to make her see his eyes, to see the truth in his words. Even though he rarely lied about anything. He was usually a straight up guy.  
"Sakura…" He started a little hoarse. What did you expect? He wasn't that good with words either.  
"…When we all first met, I thought of you as an annoying, weak girl."  
Sakura's eyes widened, and she squeezed her eyes shut as tears glistened in the corners. Naruto shot his head up at Sasuke, with a fire in his ocean eyes. 'If that's all he's gonna say, I'll kick his ass myself.'  
"…But…"  
Sakura's head almost snapped up a little too quickly.  
"You have gotten stronger. And you've gone through moments, where critical decisions have been made. And some you gave sacrifices, some minor, some not. He took a moment, and held a strand of her hair, almost to prove a point. "But you have always left them with your head held high.

"I'm proud of you Sakura."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's greatly put words. He was glad that the Uchiha finally did something with his words other than embarrass or humiliate someone.  
Sakura's mouth hung open. Her eyes were wide, and the tears that had glistened were before, had appeared as if they were never there.  
"S-sasuke..."  
Suddenly her eyes went wide. She backed away and had to hold her head, as she backed up and away from the two young ninja.  
"Sakura?!" They asked at once. They started to run up, when suddenly, they stopped and stared in awe.  
Sakura had a ring of light appear around her, and her eyes went pure white. She lifted up into the air, and her eyes had beaming lights appear in both of them.  
A bluish gray smoke looked as if it came up and off her skin, and faded away into oblivion.  
She soon fell to the ground as soon as soon as the smoke thing faded. Her teammates were there to catch her when she fell. As always. They wouldn't have it any other way.  
"Sakura opened her eyes, at them, and appeared exhausted, and her eyes had a questioning look.  
"You did it Sakura!: Naruto yelled. And Sasuke smirked.  
"Welcome back."

I know I'm not worthy but, please review! AND TELL ME WHICH STORY SOUNDZ COOL! LOOK IN MI PROFILEEEE! XD


	22. Breakaway

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: Yeah, well you see the truth is –dramatic pause- I do not own Naruto

I skipped the other scenes because basically Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Ino all get out the same way. But if you want me 2, then I'll give it a shot to make it better than I thot b4, BUT ONLY IF U GUYS WANT ME 2 XD…no seriously I will write them XD actually I sorta want 2….TELL ME IF U WANT ME 2 XD

Chapter Twenty Two: Breakaway

Orochimaru clapped slowly, menacingly at Team seven's reunion.  
"Awwww how s-s-sweeet." He cooed mockingly, his face into a smooth smirk.  
Naruto and Sasuke turned to Orochimaru. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and Naruto held onto Sakura tighter.  
'Now what?' Naruto thought to himself. 'Now what will happen?'

"Well now I see the results." Orochimaru turned around. "As one of your leaf ninja said in the Chunin exams, always keep an ace in the hole for later."  
Team Seven's eyes narrowed. Orochimaru had gotten a call from the other nin over his earpiece saying that the other four subjects had failed, during Sakura's breakthrough.  
"I guess if I can't send you all….then I'll have to send some pretty convincing replacements."  
"They'll never fall for that! The leaf is smarter than you think!" Naruto yelled out at him.  
Orochimaru laughed. "You worthless buffoon. As we speak this very moment, my new and improved snakes are being mutated underneath this base. And no, I am not being cocky. Destroying something such as the leaf village will be no problem to them."  
Orochimaru continued to walk down through the doors.  
But something didn't seem right in Sasuke's mind. "Why are you telling us this?" Sasuke asked.

They couldn't see it but Orochimaru's eerie smile grew wider.   
"Because you won't make it out alive to be able to tell anyone." And with that he vanished, and the rooms walls became thicker, sturdier. This happened in each of the other rooms as well.

The air was bound to run out in a matter of minutes.(Orochimaru was sucking the air out of each of the rooms, he also needed it to keep the snakes growing.)  
"Damn it." Naruto cursed. "What do we do?!"  
"Naruto I have an idea." Sasuke said calmly. They put Sakura down on the ground, since she was still a bit drowsy from the whole episode. Sasuke told him the idea. Naruto's eyes widened in anxiousness. "Let's do it!" He yelled ready. They both got back quite a distance from one wall that was farthest from Sakura.  
Sasuke started doing hand seals, and Naruto got a shadow clone ready, and had one over by Sakura. In a few moments you could hear their cries.  
"CHIDORI!"  
"RASENGAN!"  
The wall was easily burst into pieces.  
Naruto's other shadow clone shielded Sakura from any flying debris that came by, and poofed when the attack was done.  
She got up a little drowsily at first, but then sturdier, and ran to the two boys who were panting slightly.  
"That was amazing guys!" She told them. She was truthful to it as well. It was amazing what they could learn…which made her feel weak again.  
With that, they ran down the corridors trying to find a way out.

"What are we going o do?" Shikamaru looked at each of the walls, trying to find some way out somewhere. But no luck.  
"I don't know." Ino replied. She knew her Mind transfer was useless here.  
"Let me give a whack at it." Choji said, his chips nowhere in sight.  
He put his hands in the sign. "HUMAN BOULDER JUTSU!"  
"Choji that might not…" Shikamaru would have continued but the wall was broke down in a few minutes. Choji banged into it nonm stop until he was satisfied. Shikamaru smirked; maybe it wouldn't be so hard getting out.

"How should we get out Neji?" Tenten asked looking around. Neji had activated his Byakugan but the frustrated scowl on his face idn't give her a good feeling.  
"I'm not sure." He replied.  
"Oh I know Neji!!!: Lee exclaimed raising his hand and waving it around furiously.  
Neji raised an eyebrow as a sign to continue.  
Lee bent his head down and Gai's words continued on in his head.  
"To protect my ninja way…" He muttered.  
Suddenly the ground started to shake. The wind around them started to swirl.  
"Don't tell me he's…" Tenten smiled.  
"If I can not knock down the wall in the first three hits, than 100 pushups!" Lee yelled, as he went into the fourth inner gate.  
It only took….four hits.  
Once Lee had finished, he bent down ready to do his pushups.  
"SOME OTHER TIME LEE!" Tenten yelled as she dragged him out of the room.

"Let's see." Kiba said scratching his chin. "I could use me and Akamaru's man beast clone…"  
Then suddenly Shino's bugs covered the wall.  
In a matter of seconds the wall had melted a hole.  
The bugs returned to their master, as Kiba looked at Shino with wide eyes.  
"The Maryotti beetles have very poisonous acid." He explained simply, as he continued out with Hinata following.  
It took Kiba few moments to burst out of his shock before following close behind.

"Go Gaara!" Kankuro yelled, as Gaara's sand and its pressure alone tried to break the barriers the walls provided.  
"You can do it Gaara!" Temari cheered as well. "The Kazekage can do anything, if he sets his mind to it!"  
Gaara's squinted eyes were completely focused and almost seemed pained. His hands kept the same closed fists to try against the wall.  
"We believe in you Gaara!" Kankuro yelled.  
Gaara's eyes slightly widened and the walls were blown away with the force of the sand.

Team Seven ran down the twisting mazes of halls. Running this way and that. It was starting to get frustrating…and a bit scary. The possibility of running into the enemy became quite strong with each way they ran. Luckily though…it seemed then base had been cleared. But soon, they found squads 8 and 10 while running through. Hinata had found them using her Byakugan, and had told them Neji and the Sand ninjas were close behind.  
"Let's go!" Naruto yelled turning around and grabbed Hinata's hand so she could keep up and tell him which way to go from there. Hinata might have fainted; if not for the duty she had been given.  
Soon they found there way out of the base, and to the top of a hill. From there they could see…an army. A huge army of sound nins surrounding the other side of the base waiting almost intently.  
"The snakes…" Ino muttered.  
"What's going on here?" A voice asked from behind.  
The young ninja's heads turned around slowly, fearing they had gotten caught.  
Behind them were their senseis that appeared to be a bit shaken up from their battle.

"Gai-Sensei! Orochimaru is planning to use giant snakes to destroy our beloved Konoha!" Lee exclaimed.  
Kakashi's eye, as well as the other Jonins, widened.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.  
"Straight from the snakes mouth." Sasuke added.  
"What are we gonna do?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked on top of his head.  
Kakashi looked from his group to the senseis. None of them were at all ready to fight an equal number of ninja, let alone an army by themselves.  
He looked down." I guess we return to Konoha before they can get there, and warn them, and get our allies with us. I doubt there are any more allied with sound as far as we know."  
"Are you saying we run away?! Again?!" Naruto yelled.  
"Think Naruto! You think we can win this? With just us against them?!"  
"But he's right in some way." Neji added in. "We eliminated some of them from the last war. There aren't nearly as many from before."  
"That may be…but how do we defeat those new and improved snakes?" Kurenai asked.  
"So you're saying if we defeat the snakes…then maybe this can all end?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
"Yes probably." Asuma said.  
Sakura looked to the other kunoichi, even Temari.  
Their eyes locked in a silent agreement.  
"I think we can stop the snakes."

…..Yah it's been 4ever,…..BUT SUMERS HERE! MOR UPDATES!!!!!, and u know what? NEXT chap ILL have THE other KUNOICHI and THEIR teams FIGHT, along WITH the JONIN and SOUND five FIGHT. plz STAY tuned!


	23. The Power We Have

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer:…You all know the drill…..

I'm gonna do the other kunoichis scenes at the end, so for those who want to read it, they'll have to wait for another chap or two til that happens…

Chapter Twenty Three: The Power We Have

The rest of the group was instantly quiet. The Jonin's faces held confusion, and disagreement with what Sakura had told them. How could they possibly stop that creature?  
The boy's faces held an expression as well… Complete amazement. These teammates who they've known, known their abilities, known their weaknesses, known the kunoichi themselves…They couldn't believe they had that much power.  
But Kurenai's face was a bit different…She had a face of uneasiness, but she believed her. She saw how Hinata had been training, and had no doubt the other girls had been training as well. They had learned more than one great jutsu…  
"I agree with Sakura…We will take out the armies, and the girls will take out the snake."  
"No way! We're not gonna let them handle this by themselves!" Naruto yelled.  
"Yeah there's no way they can defeat that thing!" Kiba shouted agreeing with the blonde.  
If you could see it the girls' fist's tightened.  
And the other senseis weren't so confident about this either.  
"I'm not sure that's the best way Kurenai…" Kakashi started, turning to his comrade.  
"Yeah." Asuma agreed. "I mean the kids are good but…"  
"Well we know we can take out the enemies! You just have to trust me when I say I know what they are capable of!" Kurenai yelled.  
Most of the sensei's faces didn't look as if they trusted that idea, but Kakashi broke the staring contest.  
"Well I guess there really isn't a choice in the matter. The squads go together-,"  
"Kakashi, we might need some of them, they could beat some of these wannabe sound Nin!" Guy proclaimed.  
Kakashi sighed, closed his eyes, and thought up a new scenario in a matter of seconds. He had already pulled up his forehead protector, and had his sharingan out.  
"Alright, five of you need to go with the girls." Kakashi decided. "The others will come to fight off the ninja."   
They all of course raised their hands to help out their comrades, but Kakashi could see the first five hands out of the bunch that came first.  
"Shikamaru, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji. You five stick with the girls, the others come with us now!"  
"Right!" The other genin shouted….minus Shino and Gaara. They merely nodded their heads, which was the best they could do. They vanished down to battle.  
That left the remaining ten genin, and one Chunin.  
"So…now what?" Naruto asked the girls.  
"We have to split up for this to work, and pretty far too." Tenten told them.  
"Okay, so we should split up in pairs." Shikamaru decided. "We should each go with our teammates."  
"Hey, but me and Sasuke are both Sakura's teammates…and Hinata doesn't even have Kiba or Shino! I'll go with her!" Naruto exclaimed all in one sentence. Hinata blushed a bit and looked down.  
Shikamaru sweatdropped. 'He answered his own question.' He thought absently.  
"Let's get going then, it's not wise to waste time." Neji told the group.  
Ino first decided to say something. "Girls, we start at exactly 5:22! Got it?" The other girls nodded.  
"Lead the way." Kankuro said to the girls. They nodded, and with that, they split up as well.

"Tsunadae!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he burst through the main doors.  
Tsunadae, who had one too many drinks, was abruptly awoken to Jiraiya's yelling and door slamming. She rubbed her throbbing temples in an attempt to relieve the hangover.  
"What do you want Jiraiya?!" She screamed, knowing damn well it better not be some crap about his research. If she was awoken for something such as that, there would be an occupied seat in the hospital for weeks, just for him.  
"This." He said, putting the scroll on her desk.  
She eyed it carefully, picked it up, and read the insides. Suddenly her eyes were narrowed, and her face paled. She saw the small date on the inside.  
'About three days ago…'  
"These should take less than a day! Why did this one arrive so late?!" She yelled, worried, confused, and angry all at once. And the headache really didn't help either.  
"It was shot down on a training ground. Some kid must of hit it and not thought twice to look it over." He explained.  
Tsunadae walked over to the window and thought. And after eleven minutes Jiraiya decided to ask.  
"So what are we gonna do Tsunadae?"  
Tsunadae looked back over to him.  
"By the way things are going…" She said quietly. "…It may be too late to save them."  
"Jiraiya then paled. "Wh-what do you mean Tsunadae?" He asked.  
Tsunadae then explained the 'vacation' to him, and how Orochimaru might be the host behind the person who wanted to kidnap them in the first place.  
"But…what do we do now? What do you think he wants them for?" his words came out a little rushed. His student, was, after all involved.  
"…We stay guard. If my hunch is correct, then their might be an attack planned. All we can do, is hope they foiled it."  
"I'm gonna go after them." Jiraiya instantly decided, and turned to walk out the door.  
"No Jiraiya, we have to trust them now. And plus, we might need you in case there is an attack."  
Jiraiya nodded, but his stomach still didn't feel at ease with him.  
He looked out the window, to all of Konoha. 'Naruto..'

The five senseis, and the other genin continued to defeat one after one of sound ninja.   
Kurenai kept tilting her head up every few seconds. After the sixth turn, she yelled out, "GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU CAN!" She yelled. The others didn't question but merely ran.

Sasuke and Sakura made it to their area. Or at least that's what Sakura told him. It was a vast hill that over looked the sound base.  
Sakura got herself ready, and started to do hand signs once she had seen the time. Only fifteen more seconds.  
Sasuke kept his guard up, and a kunai in front of him, ready to attack at a moment's notice. They had already run into some stray ninja on the way here.  
Sakura then ended her hand signs with the tiger.  
'…For a fire jutsu…' Sasuke thought.  
"Fire Style…"

Hinata had finished her hand signs, and took a deep breath, standing on a cliff that overlooked the base.  
Naruto watched in awe, as chakra started to swirl around the shy girl.  
"You can do it Hinata!" He called raising his fist.  
'Naruto…" She thought blushing, but concentrated on her jutsu once again.  
"Water Style…"

Temari had started to do her hand signs, as they stood on a ledge, when Kankuro stated "Whatever this thing is, you better teach it too me."  
"Shut up Kankuro." She muttered smiling.  
"Wind Style…"

Shikamaru was holding a few sound Nin with his shadow possession as Ino continued to do hand signs.  
"Any time…" He muttered quietly.  
"Hmph!" Ino grunted.  
"Lightning Style…" 

Tenten stood on one hill, while Neji stood a few feet behind her.  
He just watched his teammate…with a little more appreciation than in training.  
He couldn't help but notice the storm clouds suddenly darkening the skies.  
As Tenten finished she said  
"Earth Style…"

At that moment the girls eyes opened wide with determination.  
"ULTIMATE DRAGON JUSTU!!!"

Chakra swirled around each of them.  
Sakura had a seemingly red chakra in the shape of fire surrounding her, until fire erupted from the ground beneath her, and straight up into the air.  
"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted for a moment completely unbelieving what he was seeing. He had never seen this kind of power in his teammate before.

Hinata's Byakugan eyes seemed veinier (As Naruto thought) when he saw her with a blue chakra surrounding her.  
Suddenly some sort of water explosion happened. A giant vortex of water came from underneath them and up into the sky where he saw a giant fireball there.  
'Sasuke..?' He thought, until he could make out a red dress among the distance.  
'…Sakura?!'

Temari was yelling out as a wind like chakra enveloped her like a tornado.  
"Temari!" Kankuro called out. He had no idea of what his sister was capable of. At least not to this degree.  
Suddenly, out of the dark storm clouds above, he saw a huge…and not wind scythe huge, I mean HUGE tornado come, and join the fire and water.  
…She was definitely gonna teach him this technique.

Ino's hair was flying about, as yellow chakra shaped like lightning appeared around her.  
"I-Ino?!" Shikamaru called out, when his breath felt short as sparks started to come out quickly from the clouds. Soon a vortex of lightning came out  
and quickly formed with the fire, water, and air.  
'…I need to work on my Justus's…' The lazy genius thought.

Neji had expected a weapons technique from his comrade.  
…But you can bet the Hyuga didn't expect for a huge rock cylinder to come barreling out of the ground, a few feet from his teammate as brown chakra, in a boulder shape circled her.  
…Really! He did not see this coming.

As the five destructive, elemental, forces came barreling toward each other, each formed some how with the chakra control from the owner.

The earth turned into the stomach, as it was still attached to the ground. The fire turned into the head, which was good seeing It had the glowing eyes as well. The lightning turned into the left arm, as the water was the right. The wind was the wings, which blew and gave a bigger look to the head of fire…

Next chap will probably be the last, and then I will update the chap for the other kunoichi. And no, Kankuro and Temari aren't an 'item' in this fic, that's just disgusting. Bro/sis thing ok? XD I hope you all enjoyed! R&R 


	24. When Will It Ever End?

Well Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: NarutoNot Own By Me

(A/N: I realize I haven't updated in a while, too much crap to even start with, but I will tell you some of it involved horses, hospitals, and high school. Etc. Etc. Etc.)

Chapter Twenty Four: When Will It Ever End?

…The elemental dragon roared a tune mixed with the soaring winds and raging flames that fanned off its body. It moved forward the stilled sound soldiers as they froze in awe at this beast, if you could call it that. But Orochimaru's shock wore off as he nodded to one of his soldiers.

"Kill one of those kunoichi controlling this. If one goes, they all go." He hissed, in a demanding tone.  
"Yes Lord Orochimaru!" One of the men saluted, and then rushed out at ninja speed.  
Kabuto stood his place next to Orochimaru, and pushed his glasses up a bit, in nervousness, but his voice sounded stern. "What do you intend to do Lord Orochimaru?" He said, awaiting orders as usual.  
Orochimaru's eyes remained on the creature as it advanced towards them, and then roamed about the area, locating the five ninja, or as he saw kunoichi, and their partners, and did one of his oh-so famous eerie smiles.

"Tell the men to fight these Leaf Nin to the death." He said, as the Leaf Jonin, and their students jumped out in different directions from the surrounding forest.

Sakura tried to ignore the heat coming from the burning tree tops as she kept her hands in the final seal. Some static from the dragon, came out as lightning bolts near her, as she only tried to concentrate on keeping up her part in the jutsu. If for even a moment, she released the seal, or her chakra faltered, the entire dragon would fall apart. It was a huge worry normally, but she wasn't that worried about it. Her perfect chakra control covered the handling, but she still had to make sure nothing released her seal.  
But that would have to be challenged.

Sasuke continued to watch in awe at this destructive dragon headed towards the giant snake, and the giant reptile hissed, and bared its fangs in displeasure. '…Impossible…How could Sakura of all people summon this…or even the head of this?' He wasn't used to his teammate showing any strength in any particular jutsus beyond the level of that of a clone jutsu, or substitution.  
It was a wonder how they were able to practice this jutsu without causing too much attention to themselves.

He was so focused on the giant dragon advancing on the giant serpent, he almost failed to realize the Sound Nin a few bushes down.  
'Another chakra!' He whipped his head around, as he saw the other nin come out of the bushes, and head toward the pink haired girl.

Sasuke burst at full speed in their direction, and in an instants notice noticed the ninja.  
'….He's the one that poisoned Sakura before!'

"Shadow clone jutsu!"  
Massive numbers of Naruto jumped down into the battle.  
He wanted to stay and watch after Hinata, but he couldn't just stand there and watch as his comrades fought with their lives on the line. At least his clones could help take out at least a few of those stinkin' sound Nin.  
He turned back to Hinata and gazed at the shy girl.  
'Hinata! THIS IS SO COOL! I HAD NO IDEAD YOU COULD DO THIS! BELIEVE IT!'

But just then he heard an all too familiar scream. And it wasn't her scream of rage of when he said something stupid, or when she screamed about his bastard of a teammate. This was a scream of horror.  
He turned his head toward the direction of the scream and frantically screamed "SAKURA!!!!!!!"  
'Sakura…! Sasuke…!!!!'

Kakashi froze as he barely heard the scream over the metal clashing and the yells of battle. He had heard that scream the same time before when Zabuza slashed his chest on their first C(A)-ranked mission.

His sharingan eye glanced quickly up at the hill top he could barely make out, even with his Do-jutsu.  
"Sakura." He muttered to himself. He could only hope his other student could handle things, as he continued to summon dogs to even the odds, and continued with the other Jonin, to dry and defeat the evil Sannin.

Sakura kept her hands in the final seal, as her eyes looked to side with a horror in your eyes.  
Sasuke clenched his jaw, as the kunai was lodged into his arm, and the crimson blood flew out all over.

She couldn't help but scream. It was a natural reaction when Sasuke was hurt. It wasn't any better that it only happened about two feet away from her.  
The older Ninja smirked. "Wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed out of the way kid." He yanked his kunai out, and jumped back away from the pair to avoid a kick by Sasuke. "You want to make this easy or hard? I'm not after you, but I have to stop this girl one way…" He took out a kunai, "…Or another." He smiled devilishly as he licked the blade.  
"The only way, is through me." Sasuke replied doing hand seals. 'Not enough chakra for Chidori….' Sasuke thought. '….Or even a complex fire jutsu, this may be the last of my chakra. I can't risk having the sharingan use it up right now either.'  
He looked out the corner of his eyes, as he saw worried emerald eyes look back at him.  
'…Gotta make this one count, I just gotta hope this guy is a clown when it comes right down to it.' "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A bigger than normal Fireball hurled out of his mouth, and toward his enemy. He didn't see the opponent move from what he saw. But as he did an inaudible sigh of relief, he felt the presence behind him. "You think a little puff of smoke can stop me?" He chuckled as he jumped up from Sasuke's roundhouse kick.

"I can see your running low on chakra. Come on kid just give it up." Sasuke pulled out another kunai as he charged at him. 'Never.' He thought, rushing at him again, getting slower with each slash. The Jonin smirked and continued to get more hits than the young Uchiha. He could sense his chakra depleting, and kept it up until he knew that he would have no choice but to go unconscious.

One of the kunais flew out of Sasuke's hand, and flew directly towards Sakura. "Sa-!" He was about to shout when he saw the kunai deflected off the shield of chakra. 'So that chakra can protect her too…good to know.' Now he wouldn't have to worry about the ninja getting to her, all he had to do was keep him busy until time was up.  
Sakura continued her focus on the jutsu, even as she heard the metal clashing, and the occasional grunt of pain Sasuke gave. She knew on normal circumstances Sasuke could take this guy out in a matter of seconds, but lowness on chakra could bring down any ninja, no matter how great.

Suddenly, she felt the earth shift beneath her feet, and heard a choking noise from Sakura.  
She was about to jump up and yell out Sasuke's name, when she thought about it for a moment. Sasuke could handle it….He always did on all his fight, missions, Sasuke could always come out of it. She would have liked to think this until she heard the other Ninja. "You might want to turn around girl."  
She did when she heard no protest from Sasuke, and gasped at what she saw. Roots from the trees nearby had come out of the ground, and wrapped themselves around Sasuke, keeping his arms constricted, and a tight hold on his throat. (A/N: I know, I know, one of the Hokages could do this, please just go along with).  
Sakura gasped. "Sasuke!" She was about to jump forward, but his strangled voice stopped her. "Sakura don't!"

"Sasuke I can't just stand here and watch this!"  
"You have to, idiot!"  
"But you'll be killed if I don't do anything!"  
"And he'll kill you if that shield goes down!"

The roots around Sasuke's neck tightened as gasped for a moment but continued. "If it ends here, than it ends here. I don't want to see any of my friends die in front of me ever again!"  
"Enough of this talk!" The Ninja was getting tired of listening to their chatter, and all this friendship crap. Someone's body was going to wind up dead. He made the root around Sasuke's throat even tighter, as blood gurgled out of his mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened, and tears started spilling down both her cheeks like rivers.

Orochimaru smiled as he continued to dodge these pathetic attempts at trying to 'kill' him. If they could be called it. That genjutsu user had tried to get him under an illusion, but he simply used his own genjutsu to make her see her own death, Even it was too drastic for her. She had been paralyzed in fear ever since.

And this sand sensei? Who had originally sided with him in the war against Konoha? His blade of wind, was no match for the katana, Orochimaru could summon in his mouth. The remaining three senseis, were all in al easy. And the Genin were still finishing off the remainder of sound ninja. But he was starting to get very impatient f at the fact his giant serpent was nearly dead, and that dragon still hadn't been taken care of.

The dragon towered over the snake, as the said beast was still recovering from the lightning and water arm combo attack of the dragon. At the moment it was paralyzed. It was their chance!

Sakura had made her choice. And to her she knew she would have chosen it under any circumstance. 'I'm sorry.' She thought as the chakra around started to simmer. You could see the dancing flames of the dragons' head start to die down.

"Hehe not so smart kid." He chuckled lowly to himself, and slid some kunai out of his pocket.  
"…No." Was all Sasuke could make out as the roots continued to choke him.

It was hard to tell, but within the fire Sakura started to hand seals.

Even if the Sound-Nin didn't see them, he was still getting impatient. "Come out now or he dies!"  
The fire like chakra completely disappeared, as did the dragons head.  
"You fool!" He laughed as he threw the two kunai with deathly aim.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as one kunai sunk into Sakura's back, and the other straight into her skull.  
He would have screamed if his windpipe wasn't being constricted at the moment.  
But suddenly the deadly horror of her dieing was replaced by a log.

'Substitution.' The ninja thought. 'Is that all she can do?' He waited and heard a rustle from the right. Sakura came out with a kunai and jumped toward him. 'I'll kill her anyway. She's been annoying from the start.' He threw five shuriken, as they passed right through her, 'A clone now? Is this the best she can do?'

Suddenly, thirty Sakura cloned came from all directions and straight at him.  
"Heh, this won't take more than a moment!"

The Dragon suddenly stopped over the snake, completely dead in its tracks. All ninja, both sides of the field, who were still conscious, couldn't help but wonder 'What's going on?' And a minute or two after the giant flaming head began to fade, until it was a headless dragon. The winds died out, the lighting disappeared, the water fell like waterfall down and hit a few nin still battling, until all was left was the huge pillar of a body. But before the snake could cease the opportunity to flee, the tower fell over, and crashed on the snake, destroying both monsters in one huge fall.

"It can't be!" Orochimaru yelled. As his creation died before his eyes.  
"Oh yes it can," Kakashi smirked, as he took the opportunity to surprise Orochimaru.

The four other kunoichi who had been controlling the element dragon were thrown back, by the power abruptly stopping. One of the links had been cut.  
"Tenten?" Neji asked as he caught her, a small ounce of worry in his pearly white gaze.

"I'm fine Neji." She said, as she winced when she put pressure on her ankle.  
"No you're not." He said sternly. She silently laughed to herself. The roles were usually switched in real training. Neji would over work himself, and Tenten would be there, helping him up, and showing her concern, as Neji usually scoffed, and said he was fine, until he winced when he moved his wrist, or some other injured body part. She would sternly reply 'On no you aren't' and help him up even if he declined.

"Come on we should go help the others." She said, as he only nodded in response. He slung her arm around his shoulder and helped her to the battle field. The only difference in the roles switched were…she didn't complain when he helped her.

"Hinata! Hinata!"  
'N…Naruto?' She heard his voice calling after her, and he sounded so…worried.

She opened her white eyes, as a blur of orange and yellow formed to become clear to her as the Number One Knuckle Headed Ninja.  
"Hinata!" Naruto yelled relieved. "I'm so glad you woke up!"

"N-Naruto…" She smiled. She felt so happy, and safe in his arms.  
…In…his…arms.  
She then realized he had one hand around her waist, and one wrapped around her shoulders. Her face turned apple red, before passing out again. For different reasons of course.

"Ah! Hinata! What happened this time?!" He shouted worried, before he remembered an event from earlier.

'I have to get over there!'

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted. He seemed to do that a lot nowadays. He wasn't sure what just happened; only that the dragons head seemed to disappear, and then Ino flew back a few feet, and he had been able to catch her as she roughly landed against his chest.

None of this seemed to be good.

"Mmmmmmm." The kunoichi moaned as she tried to stand up. "What happened?" She asked rubbing her head.

"I was about to ask you that." HE replied, as they realized Shikamaru was still holding her up. They both blushed and stepped away muttering things like 'troublesome', and 'that was weird'. "M-maybe we should go help the others about now." Ino said uncharacteristically stuttering.

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed quietly, as they ran side by side to help their comrades.

"What the heck?" Temari muttered sitting up, her brother kneeling over checking her vital signs. "Eh, Oh no! The snake!" Temari was about to jump up, when her brother's words eased her.

"It's okay, Temari. The dragon collapsed on top of the snake. We won." He said, until his face darkened. "At least against the snake." It didn't take long until she registered his words, she was the older sibling after all.

"Let's go!" She yelled, bolting up and heading to the battle field.

The real Sakura had tried to conceal her chakra, as she kept the fiery chakra around her hands, and grabbed onto the branches, hoping the power itself could destroy the roots.  
And thank God it did.  
The branches cracked from pressure, as Sasuke slipped out, gasping for the welcomed air into his dried out lungs. "Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked as he fell into her arms. "Sasuke! Please be alright!"

He coughed some more before he wearily looked up. "I'm fine." He coughed out, still putting up his arrogant male act as he continued to cough.  
She smiled at his behavior and rubbed his forgetting the ninja behind them, even as he ran at them, kunai raised. Sasuke saw behind her though, as his eyes widened once more. He pushed her behind him, and stood out in front using his body as a shield.

She gasped, and shut her eyes tightly, clinging to the back of his shirt.

"HA!" They heard the familiar victory yell of a familiar teammate. In fact, it sounded like many Naruto's.

They turned to see Naruto standing, with Hinata on his back, out cold, and his arms out in the shadow clone jutsu sign. "No one bullies my friends and gets away with it! Believe it!"  
"Naruto." Sakura smiled.  
Sasuke smirked. "Hn."  
"Hey you better thank me, you jerk!"  
"Don't get your hopes up loser."  
"SASUKE!"  
"Shhh Naruto, you'll wake up Hinata."

"Oh, hehe thanks Sakura!"

"And Naruto…" Sakura walked up to him.  
"Yeah Sakura?" Naruto asked hoping he wouldn't get a head beating for his head emptiness.  
But he was surprised as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Naruto." She said sincerely. He could only blush in return, and give a stuttered 'No problem.' Just then, Hinata started to stir. "Hinata! You okay!" He said, his blue eyes waiting for hers to open.  
"N-Naruto!" She shrieked looking away, turning red, realizing he was carrying her.

"Let's go get Kakashi-sensei to look at you! To make sure you're alright!" He said turning around, running back down to their teachers.

Sakura giggled, as Hinata's blushed Ten fold. She turned back around to Sasuke and realized he was busy glaring at a tree nearby.  
She wasn't sure why exactly he was even glaring until she remembered the little hug between her and Naruto. 'No way…' She thought, as she suddenly smiled and walked up beside him.

"Sasuke." She whispered, a little nervously.

"He turned his head up frowning, and raised an eyebrow at her.

She leaned forward slowly and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth. She leaned back, her eyes wide, while his were very wide (for Sasuke's eyes at least) and she thought she saw a tint of pink. She definitely was, considering it was her first kiss.

"Thank you." She said in a quiet voice, her green eyes shining, and a small smile on her face. When he did nothing but stare at her, with a dazed look on his face, she turned around and headed back, knowing he would come in his own time, when she felt a tug at her wrist. She turned back to question him, when he started to walk forward muttering "Let's go," To her.  
She smiled at the fact he didn't let go the whole way down.

The only remaining people down their alive were the Leaf Ninjas, and four Sand ninjas. All Sound Nin were either dead or had escaped at the last minute, even that Snake Sannin, when he saw his great snake defeated. Kakashi would have been completely disappointed, if he hadn't seen his three students come down, seemingly unharmed, minus a few scratches, bruises, and exhausted looking faces. And even more pleased when he saw one of them, carrying a blushing girl on his back, and the other two students holding hands.  
He looked back over the other genin, and couldn't help but smile under his mask. They weren't completely in the clear, seeing that Orochimaru was still at large. But they at least made it out alive.  
'Asuma was right, the next generation surpasses the previous one.' He thought sighing out loud, and pulling the forehead protector back over the Sharingan.

"Well I think it's time we headed back." Baki said, shaking Kakashi's hand. "We can't thank you enough for helping us get back Temari." He commented, patting Temari's head playfully, until she swatted it off.

"We're in your debt." Kankuro added, from the side.

"…Thank You." Gaara said quiet so almost no one could hear, looking off in another direction.

Temari nodded and also shook hands with them. "Whenever you need Sand, we'll be there." She said smiling.

"We'll hold you to it." Kakashi replied. With that, the Sand Ninjas turned and left going toward the direction of Suna.

"Come on, we better get a move on if we want to make it before dark." Kakashi said to the others, turning his back, and heading back to the original general direction.

The others stared flabbergasted as he went walking toward the location of the vacation's location.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled running up to him, still carrying Hinata in his arms. "You mean we still get to go?"

Kakashi smiled an even bigger smile and said "Of course Naruto, we're still on the mission for rest and relaxation."

"YEAH! You Hear that Hinata?! WE STILL GET TO GO ON VACATION!" He yelled excited to the girl.

Kakashi looked back over the group who followed.

Guy talking endlessly into his ear about how he would beat him at squats when they got there.

Seeing Asuma carrying a still unconscious Kurenai in his arms, who was sure to wake at any moment.  
Neji still supporting Tenten on her hurt ankle, continually swatting away Lee's constant asking if he wished to switch Tenten to his support.

Kiba, talking about how many bad guys he beat up, and Shino staring ahead staying silent as always.

Naruto talking of his hope for Ramen at the vacation, and Hinata's blushing every time he looked back and asked if she was feeling better.

Choji munching on a bag of chips he always kept in his coat pocket, and Ino and Shikamaru still blushing as they walked side by side, quiet for once.

Sakura and Sasuke in the back. Sakura who had her head rested on Sasuke's shoulder from exhaustion, and a smile gracing her lips, and Sasuke's closed eyes, as his smirk was slowly but surely changing into that of a smile.  
…It couldn't hurt to have a well needed vacation.

End

OMG I THOT THIS WOULD NEVER END –is dead tired- YES I WILL UPDATE THAT ONE LAST CHAPTER I SAID I WOULD BEFORE THE WEEKED I HOPE, READ, REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHICH STORY TO UPDATE NEXT! I'M GONNA UPDATE THAT ONE CHAPTER AND THAN REDO THIS PAGE ONE LAST TIME BEFORE I OFFICIALY MARKED THIS STORY AS FINISHED, LUV U ALL!  
shadowwriter


	25. Please Read

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIRST OFF, CHAPTER 20, IS A CHAPTER I JUST WROTE, WITH THE OTHER KUNOICHI FIGHTING, MEANING, JUST. CAME. OUT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOW,

I NEED A NEW STORY!!!!!!!

And I have a 3 WAY TIE. So I need some of you to contribute please.

What Would It Be Like? 

What if Sasuke never left? What would have happened then? Sasusaku, and all the three others(down on next one 2!)

Good News: I always wanted to write things that happened while they were still, like, thirteen, cuz i HATED seeing sasuke leave at that age. Bad News:...I have ideas of what could happen, buuuttt still in the thinkin process.

Wanted Member: Sasuke was wanted by Orochimaru. Naruto was wanted by Akatsuki. Even Kakashi was in a few Bingo Books. So what happens when an evil organization called STARX full of evil kunoichi want Sakura to join. And what happens when they won't take no for an anwser?Sasusaku Maaayyybbee others (same time as other story, around genin 12-13)

The good news: I think this sounds never done b4, and a good idea. Bad News; I have somewhat an idea of a story but nuttin solid.

First Year at Konoha Middle: 'Will anyone even notice me?' Sakura thought to herself wandering the new unfamiliar halls of a new school. Suddenly she felt herself trip on a wire sticking through a door to a classroom, and caught by something warm, with arms keeping her from falling flat on her face. "I-I'm sorr-" She found herself gazing into entrancing onyx eyes. Yeah SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina

Good News: I have a buncha ideas at this story, and it'd b easier than a high school story. Bad News: It's been done a billion times, and Sasuke may seem softer than most, but I don't want him 2 be toooo mean. Good News Again: Plus this is mi story! So it has NOT been done b4!

Not On My Watch (Sequel To Well Needed Vacation): The Vacation they finally deserve, except some unexpected visitor's come and plan to sweep the kunoichi right off their feet. How do the guys respond to this? Same Pairings of course.

Good News: I like it when the guys get jealous, and would have a real fun time writing this. Bad News: Might be hard, and take a lil longer than the others.

AND

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED MY STORY!!! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BUT IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT YOU DID!

ALL WHO GAVE GOOD TIPS & KEPT ME GOIN JUST BY SENDING REVIEWS

Jaci901; devilangel123; Rinzo; Mrs. Allieieie Uchihahaha; Sakura2010-shs; sharigangirl12; c.b.o.l.; sasukelover123; obsessivetwilightfan; angellive; yumi hasegawa; dragon tamer in training; nomanslandvicki; sasukeXsakura25-Aku-Tenshi; Moon's Descendant; SleepingPills; ViLaVi; SaphireGloom; PunkSakura7; Tainted-Blossom; kattylin; Shadow of Darkness 22; Sapphire Serenity; MareChan; Sakra-chan; SagaMoon; DJ HiHi Kimiko; pinky101; SORAxANDxKAIRIx4EVERx0508; Sony89; Rinzo; RikaTro; hilaryxkai1234; sasusakufaves; Kaydreams; Sirona of Arabia; velcroSUNSHINE; Sakura-san'952'; NorthernLights25; bipolar nekko wolf; cherryuchiha246; jami16; TentensBestFriend; OblivionRose; sweetcherry99; Ruler of Black Hearts; Xsaku-uchihaX;

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY- You were one of the ones that stuck by me from the beginning, THANK U SO MUCH!!!!!

Cheerleader333- Yeah is SOOO TROUBLESOME XD U were SOOOO nice, throughout the story! Thank You!!!!

Dakotarox14- You also stuck by me throughout the chapters, and gave me great encouragement. I can't thank you enough for that X3

Random-Crosses- ….i gess the story answered ure Q XD thanx 4 reviewin

Sad4ngel- I liked ure lil bitta French in mi review, it made me smile 3

nashonfun- we got off to a rocky start, but thankfully it got betta, thanx for the advice and recommendations, I'll do anything to make my writings better.

Chaoznextdoor- lol, your too kind X3

TeenageCrisis- OMG, I never noticed that XD Good eye.

masurnanur dedede- You are also 2 kind 3

yondaime-kun- Thank u for that info, I knew the idea was probably already on Naruto, I just wasn't sure where.

cuchygirlmc- You're so nice!!!

Sunset-of-youthfulness; -takes marshmallow- MWAHAHA

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- I LUVED URE REVIEWS SO MUCH IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!!! SERIOUSLY, I LUUUUUVED THEM!!!!

gaarafaves- XD troublesome is just so catchy and true

Mind Walking Rabid Squirrel- Thank You for reviewing at all!

asuka02redeva;- Thank You for all the reviews! I didn't notice how much until now!

Kakashi500- OMG I had JUST read your story, loved it, and then you reviewed! I WAS LIKE, FLIPPIN OUT!!!!!!!

cutegerbilofdeath- huggles u back

Unique girl - YAYZ- Can I just say, THANK YOU, for being one of the few that actually VOTED!!!! AGAIN, THANK YOU!!!

jejeaza- lol, gess it was sorta weird.

Windy days and daisy chains- Sorry for the long update. /

Sakura-hime9- I HAVE FANS?!! WHEN THE FLUDGE DID THAT HAPPEN?! XD THANK YOU!!!

MitsukixTakuto 4 ever- YOUR WORDS WERE SERIOUSLY TOO KIND!!!! –bows down to you- AND WHEN U REMINDED ME I WAS LIKE –DANG IT ALL I FORGOT!!!!!- Thank you X3

SitaJocko- Glad it got you hooked; hopefully you enjoyed the end just as much!!!

Alucius- I would have never noticed if you both hadn't told me, thank you.

38missystar13- You also showed me the cut off-ness as I said, I would have been COMPLETELY blind.

BalletArtist 123- Thank you for all the great reviews! I really loved the last one, thank you again.

sasusaku74- U HAD SO MANY REVIEWS AND U WERE SO KIND!!! -hugs u-

AS I SAID all these reviews helped me get through all the writing blocks, forgotten sequences, and tough times, and I thank everybody who updated.

WELL I'M OFF JA NE!


End file.
